


【适可而始】THOR/LOKI,锤基

by GATish



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 109,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GATish/pseuds/GATish
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

索尔奥丁森从未想过自己会来到博物馆。  
不，改正一下，索尔奥丁森从未想过自己会答应希芙来博物馆。  
博物馆这次的标语：【苍穹】。  
索尔更加无语了，他本人对画没兴趣，对天空更没兴趣，他是绝对不会自己来这种地方的。  
绝对不会。

“放松，”希芙挽着索尔的手臂，笑着低声道：“你是在看画，不是在盯靶子。”

希芙是索尔的发小，和另外三个好友：范达尔，霍根和夫勒斯泰格都是一起长大的好朋友。他们一同度过了小学，初中，高中，到大学时几人分开了，唯独希芙和索尔上了同一个学校。希芙是服装设计系的女神，索尔是倒数进的土木工程，成绩无所谓，他自豪的还是成为了大名鼎鼎的橄榄球队长，校园里的金发运动男神。  
大二那年学校举办了男女橄榄球游戏赛，谁也想不到时尚女神是个英姿飒爽的超级运动健将，她和索尔两人针锋相对，谁也不让谁，直接结果就是赛后两人不知不觉就被传成了校园情侣，俊男靓女的，站在一起十分养眼。  
所有人都盼着他们在一起，一双双眼睛盯着好比狗仔，而索尔和希芙根本不在意，照样一起上学放学，索尔从未去解释过，希芙也没有理会过流言蜚语，随意他们传播。

索尔清楚，他们之间没有任何可以发展的可能。

索尔不是没有想过两人之间的关系，大二那年，比赛后的圣诞节他问过希芙，然后她把钱包里小心翼翼保存的一张小女孩照片摆到了索尔的眼前。

明白了。

在范达尔又一次不要命地说要给他们开房时，希芙一个过肩摔把他的肩膀扯脱臼了，在那之后没有人再敢开口了。两人的背影留在了校园的【最美照片】墙的顶端。  
花花公子范先生甩着刘海，绑着绷带挂了一个月的手，面不改色地表示自己早就知道了，不喜欢他的女孩儿一定是心里有其他女孩儿了。

“明天我要出差，你帮我照顾北极星。”希芙一边看着眼前一幅充满蓝色的画一边低语。她嘴里说的北极星是她收养的小猫。

“没问题，如果你让我先走的话。”索尔拉了拉白色的衬衫领不自在地说。他上班的公司要在夏季整修，正好放假，一个月的假期，今天是第一天，结果还得陪希芙来这个要穿西服的地方看不知所谓的画展，他宁愿躺在床上打一天生存游戏。  
“别开玩笑了，公司好不容易给我找来的票，”希芙揪了一下索尔的手臂，“更何况，你打赌输了。”

索尔至今后悔在聚会上和希芙比下腰—-他为什么要这么做，这么想着，他觉得自己的腰又疼了。

事实上，几人从大学毕业后，希芙进了大公司实习，后去法国进修了，而索尔则是进了装修公司实习，步调安稳地前进着。直到一年前两人在以前总是一起去的餐厅相遇。  
接下来，一切都很顺其自然，他们一起聊天，找范达尔他们一起去比赛射击和拳击—别意外，女神是全能的，他们还像小时候一样混在一起散步，看电影，吃饭。

之后，他们一起讨论了住处。

从家里搬出来后，索尔一直住在出租屋。他和希芙用了一顿饭时间一起选了一栋在双方上班的单位路程中心位置的公寓，租在了第五层，然后一同选了一个周末搬了进去。

正对门。

按照范达尔的话说，如果不是希芙心有心上人了，他都觉得索尔和她两个人不在一起可惜了。  
按希芙的话说，索尔只是不想住在垃圾桶里而已。

这是实话。

索尔很少会去注意生活上的细节，五大三粗，整天装修敲敲打打，蓬头垢面，更加不在意了。说到这里，感谢母亲大人和希芙女神的日常督促，索尔才不至于没地方躺。

慢走在画廊，人不少，但也不拥挤，白色的墙壁前是一幅幅装裱的画作，还有些雕塑，均来自于不同的作者。希芙拉着索尔在每一个作品前驻足，这对索尔来说本就是折磨。  
慢悠悠地，他们来到了另一个隔间，有大大小小十余幅画，但最引人注意的是正对面白墙上的将近半人高的长型画作：一半蓝色一半黑色，上面晕着一层白色颜料和点点金色波纹，组成了一个蜷缩的人形。  
希芙见索尔盯着画，笑着说：“这个画家前几年得奖后出名的，年纪不大，但是评价很高…”  
索尔瘪瘪嘴，看了一眼署名，洛基。  
金发大高个耸耸肩：“我怎么没看出来？人家或许根本不想表达什么，只是随便画画，你们自我解读罢了。”  
“他是上半年全国青年绘画大奖赛第一名，一个神秘的天才，被称为【天神的画师】。”  
“【天神】？你不是无神论者吗？我觉得他的画就很无趣…”  
希芙低笑了一声：“你只有看炸鸡才觉得有趣。”  
“这位先生很有道理。”一个声音忽的传来，两人转头，看到一个一身黑西装的人站在一边。他的胸口口袋里叠了一个墨绿色的方巾，黑发略长，一侧梳到了耳后，一侧略落在眼前，虽嘴角带着笑意，但是却透着讽刺。  
只见他耸耸肩，半笑着开口：“这不过是个自我满足的作品而已，没有任何感情。”  
“看吧。”索尔用肩膀碰了碰希芙，表示得意。  
那人没有再多说话，自顾转身走了。  
过了一个小时，在索尔站着睡着之前，希芙好心地带他出门走向停车场。  
“啊—”用力地伸着懒腰，索尔扯了扯领带，满脸抱怨：“我感觉像是被灌了安眠药，今晚我一定会睡得很好…”  
希芙摇摇头笑，她穿着暗红色的无袖礼裙，长度及膝，丝质布料包裹着身体，凹凸有致，如果不是那些让人打瞌睡的画，她绝对会是所有人的焦点，说不定还会被偷拍，想到这里，索尔忍不住叹了一口气。  
“想要进场就必须这么穿，我也没办法…”希芙知道她在想什么，弯身把素色的高跟鞋一脱，手指勾着鞋带钻进了车子。  
“你为什么这么喜欢天空？”索尔问。  
希芙笑了笑，意味深长：“她喜欢。”  
索尔了然地点点头。这个问题他问过很多次，得到的答案永远都是这样，他也习惯了。为她关上了门，转身绕回驾驶座，正要进去，索尔看到了一个站在展馆门口的楼梯上的身影，正是方才那个黑头发的人，独自坐在台阶上抽烟。那人似乎也看到了他，两人对视了两秒，那人就把烟扔了起身离开了。  
“怎么回事？”希芙探过脑袋问。  
“没事…”索尔说完，坐进车里，希芙打开了空调，夏季的夜晚车里有些闷热。  
索尔发动车子时看了眼手机，笑道：“范达尔问我们要不要去喝一杯。”  
希芙把高跟鞋往座椅下一塞：“不了，明天要赶飞机，先送我回家。”  
索尔笑道：“如您所愿，陛下。”

把希芙送回家后，索尔换了身舒服的衣服打车来到了市中心的【阿萨人酒吧】。这是个夜酒吧，晚上九点开始营业，通宵到天明。索尔他们全部成年后的第一夜就是在这里度过的，五个人当时相互灌得找不到北，躺成一堆的几人直到第二天才被酒吧老板叫醒，因为他们要打烊了。那天几人衣衫不整，范达尔的脸上有不少口红印，索尔的衣服前襟都开着，可都不记得发生了什么，头疼得只想回家回家睡觉，而范达尔还错过了一次考试。但这不妨碍把这里当做聚会的最佳场地，酒，音乐，艳遇，还有相互照应的朋友，没有比这更好的事了。  
门口站着两个保镖，索尔和他们早已是熟人了，偶尔还会一起约着去拳击场。推开门，被隔绝的音乐顿时震耳欲聋地响起来了，灯光绚丽舞池中央是无数摆动身子尽情挥洒汗水的男孩儿女孩儿。站到吧台前，索尔向酒保要了杯朗姆酒，闲聊了两句。  
“今天和博物馆的约会怎么样？”酒保保罗问。  
索尔接过酒杯喝了一口，打了个哈欠：“看我你就知道了。”  
“你那位美丽的女士为什么没有来？”忽然，一个声音从旁边传来，索尔一听就知道是谁了。那个自称花花公子现任摄影师的范达尔挤在了索尔的身边，朝保罗举了举自己的空杯，“再来一杯，谢谢。”  
索尔：“其他人呢？”  
范达尔：“霍根去相亲去了，夫勒斯泰格说他被医生警告不能再喝酒了，可怜的家伙，他要开始吃菜叶了。”说完撩了一下刘海，眯起蓝眼睛问：“希芙呢？”  
索尔：“明天出差。”  
范达尔：“啊！看样子今晚只有我们两个了。顺便一提，我不会陪你很久。”说着，他从自己的裤子后面的口袋里摸出一张纸，上面是一串电话号码，转过头便看到了一位穿着黑纱裙的女孩儿朝他招了招手，范达尔也回了个笑容，然后把号码收回了口袋。  
索尔挑起眉毛：“怎么了？”  
范达尔：“太年轻了，我可不想第二天被某个气急败坏的父亲揍毁容。”  
索尔：“你怎么知道会这样？”  
范达尔叹了一口气：“哦，相信我，我经历过…”说着，仿佛想到了什么，抬手摸了摸自己的鼻梁：“果园那么大，有些苹果还是不要摘的比较好。”

索尔想，那天如果自己没有把这句话当做玩笑，或许之后的事情就不会变的那么复杂了。

两杯酒下肚，范达尔伸手扒着索尔，指着不远处的沙发，昏暗的灯光下能够看出是三个女孩儿。  
“祝我好运。”花花公子说着捋了捋自己金色的刘海，拿着鸡尾酒对索尔举了举，“下次见，索尔。”  
转身看着好友慢慢走过去，不知说了些什么，逗得三个女孩儿笑成一团。索尔，还有其他几个好友都想知道他到底说了些什么，但是这个欠揍的人总是会抚摸着下巴笑着回答：个人魅力。  
索尔看着范达尔在女孩儿的耳边说了些什么，不一会儿便和三人一起走了。  
放下酒杯，索尔忍不住笑起来，抬手向保罗又要了一杯，想着要不要也给自己找个伴。这时，一个身影出现在视线里。

黑西装，黑头发，是博物馆那个怪人。

“谢谢。”笑着接过保罗递来的酒，索尔有些好奇地观察起这个人。在这么短的时间里遇见同一个人三次，想不印象深刻都难。  
这人站在吧台的另一端拐角处，索尔正好可以看到他的脸。他正独自喝着威士忌，修长的手指正在搅动里面的冰块。吧台内的白色灯光照得他有些苍白，显得和这里的喧哗格格不入。忽然，他抬起眼睛，和索尔的目光直接对上了。这时，身后传来一声响，索尔下意识转头看去，原来是有人醉倒在地上摔碎了酒杯，但是很快被保安们拖出去了，这丝毫没有影响到在音乐中舞蹈的人群。但是等索尔再次回头看向拐角处时，那个人已经不见了。索尔楞了一下，视线在人群间寻找了一番，但是再也没有看到那个身影了。这样一来，索尔也没了兴致，在杯子底下压了钱，和保罗打了声招呼后就离开了。  
出了酒吧的门，耳边立即清净了。夏日凉爽的晚风吹过，很是舒服。午夜的街道上人不多，除了夜酒吧门口抽烟喝酒的人，整条街静悄悄的。  
想着醒醒酒，索尔缓步往家走。还没走出几米，便看到了那个怪人，正站在一个小巷口吸烟，路灯打在他修长的腿上，像是笼了一层金色。他显然注意到了索尔，稍稍瞥过一眼， 双眼半阖，烟从他的嘴中吐出，旋转着飘散而去。  
索尔稍微靠近几步，站在他的旁边，尼古丁的味道很浓，让他稍微皱起了眉头。  
“呵呵呵…”那人低声笑了几下，侧过脸看索尔。阴影下，他的眼睛是深色的，翘着的一边嘴角充满了戏谑。他用力地抽了一口，然后把烟扔在地上，用脚踩灭，转头朝前走去。索尔笑了笑，也跟了过去。


	2. Chapter 2

2

索尔醒来时太阳已经照进来了，陌生的房间里亮堂堂的，衣服都乱糟糟地散乱在床边，椅子也倒在了地上，彰显着昨夜的疯狂。  
索尔揉了揉眼睛，反应过来自己在酒店里，而昨晚…转头看了一眼，没人。索尔没有感到惊讶，这是很普通的一夜情，天亮前离开是个很明智的选择，只不过往常他才是那个离开的人。这应该归功于昨天那个博物馆。

想到这里，索尔的脑海里回忆起那个怪人。

他们找了家最近的酒店，订了两个房间，上楼后两人随便选了一间进门就开始推搡抚摸起来。索尔通常选择的都是女性，这算是他第一次和男性过夜，他对于性事一直很开放，所以这一次他也没有拒绝，既然受到了邀请便抱着试试的态度就跟着来了，让他惊讶的是自己居然没有感到排斥。虽然喝了酒，但是他很清醒，由于那个人拒绝开灯，两人便只能借着窗外投进的灯光摸索着床的位子—感谢窗帘是白色的，不然他们可能会摔断自己的腿之类的。索尔记得那人摸起来的感觉，男人的身体没有女人柔软，这是他第一次如此深入地抚摸男性，一开始的不适应后他居然觉得还不算差——除了男人身上残留的烟味。他们默契地没有接吻，在床上他们用手相互帮助了一次，而随着情欲的加重，一切便顺其自然地发生了。途中那个人有引导索尔的动作，索尔记得身下男人充满魅惑的呻吟和颤抖，那个感觉，畅快淋漓。

索尔发觉自己的身体有了反应。

起身冲了个冷水澡，索尔穿好衣服后便退了房。  
回到家时小黑猫北极星已经在沙发里躺着了，听到开门声也只是抬起头。他和希芙两个人在搬完家后就相互留了一份钥匙，小猫也是对两边都熟悉的很。  
“早上好，小东西。”  
回答索尔的是一声喵。这只小公猫是希芙半年前在附近的垃圾桶旁找到的，送到了救助中心，工作时间不规律的她本没有养他的想法，但是受不了小猫看自己的眼神，最后还是领养了，索尔也成了半个奶爸。那时小奶猫才不到三个月，尾巴末端已经被踩骨折了，向上翘着。尾巴没办法修复，但也不影响小猫行动，这尾巴便一直向上折着一小段，按希芙的话说，就像北斗七星。六个月下来，小猫变化极大，原本一只手就能托住的小东西已经有三公斤了，唯一不变的是黑的发亮的毛和橄榄色的双眼，十分漂亮。  
小猫的食物和水以及猫砂盆都被希芙搬过来放在了往常的角落。索尔坐进了沙发伸手挠了挠小猫的后颈，笑道：“你妈妈后天才回来，这两天可不要在我这里捣乱。”  
小猫眯着眼睛发出咕噜噜的声响，看上去很是享受。揉了一会儿，索尔便打开电视连上了游戏机，果然，范达尔他们在线上，他立即戴上了耳机。  
“…如果你要结婚，请不要邀请我。”范达尔的调侃声传过来，“嘿！看看谁上线了！不知道昨晚这位先生有没有遇到好姑娘？这么久了都不理我们，该不是个厉害角色吧？”  
索尔：“没有。我睡过头了。你们刚刚在说什么？”  
夫勒斯泰格：“霍根，他昨天相亲去了，今天他说他要和那个女人结婚。”  
索尔：“哦！恭喜你啊兄弟！”  
范达尔：“什么？！听听这个人！他一定是脑子被驴踢了才会说这些话！他才遇到那个女孩，才吃了一顿晚饭…才两个小时？”  
霍根：“两个小时四十八分钟。”  
范达尔：“什…”  
夫勒斯泰格：“你们昨天吃了什么？”  
霍根：“惠灵顿牛肉。”  
夫勒斯泰格：“嗯…不错，有红酒吗？”  
霍根：“有。”  
范达尔：“哦，你们两个闭…”  
夫勒斯泰格：“完美！下次可以去西城试试拉尔夫餐馆的龙虾浓汤，你会吃惊的。”  
霍根：“谢谢，我记下了。”  
【夫勒斯泰格被踢出了你的队伍】  
范达尔：“霍根，告诉我，什么原因让你觉得一定就是她了？”  
霍根：“一见钟情。”  
范达尔笑起来：“哈哈哈，这是我听到的最可爱的话了。”  
霍根：“谢谢。”  
范达尔：“…”  
索尔喜闻乐见地看到范达尔被这个惜字如金的东方好友逼得说不出话，大笑道：“婚礼时我一定要当伴郎！”  
范达尔：“上帝啊啊，我要去喝一杯酒。”  
索尔：“霍根，祝你早日成功。”  
霍根：“多谢。”

放假的好处就是自由。  
插科打诨着聊了一会儿，把夫勒斯泰格重新加回群组，几人玩了一早上游戏。到饭点几人下了线，索尔点了些外卖瘫在沙发里一边看电视节目一边吃，北极星见他吃饭，便也跑去嚼猫粮去了，吃的咯咯响，不亦乐乎。  
这时，手机响了，是弗瑞嘉，他的母亲。索尔急忙放下饭碗坐直了身子接起来。

弗瑞嘉是艺术系的教授，在阿斯加德学区的艺术系教课。索尔去看过母亲教课的模样，偌大的画室里，二十多名学生架着画架，拿着画笔，而弗瑞嘉盘着头发，穿着灰色的围裙，卷着袖子，拿着铅笔站在最前面讲解雕塑呈现的人体骨骼和光影。她总是微笑着，声音柔缓，温润如春，略微枯燥的学术课也因她条理清晰的讲解方式而变得有趣起来。  
很遗憾，索尔没有这个基因，从小唯一能画的就是火柴人，听课也十分钟就能打瞌睡，身为法律顾问的父亲奥丁甚至因此质疑过他是否真的是自己亲生的。两人一个调色盘里出来的金发和蓝眼睛完美回答了这个问题。

“索尔，你休假了吗？”弗瑞嘉的声音传来，听上去很是愉悦。  
“是的，母亲，我过两天再回家。”索尔放低电视的声音回答道：“希芙这两天不在，我帮着照看一下北极星。”  
奥丁森夫妇俩住在离市中心偏远的地方，这主要是弗瑞嘉的意愿，她本人就喜欢亲近自然，讨厌喧嚣，奥丁自然是疼爱，依着她，即使这意味着两人每天要开四十几分钟的车进城上班。  
弗瑞嘉：“你能帮我个忙吗？我有个包裹，你能去邮局取一下然后送到大学来吗？我下午讲课要用。”  
“让我考虑十秒。”索尔笑着和母亲调侃，朝着吃完午饭蹲在食盆旁边盯着自己瞧的北极星扬扬下巴，小东西尾巴绕在身前，吐舌头舔着嘴角，细细的瞳孔像是在审视。  
索尔：“好的，半个小时候后见。”  
弗瑞嘉笑起来：“谢谢，路上小心。”

挂了电话，索尔快速地吃完最后几口午饭，收拾了一下垃圾便出门了。  
开着车去邮局拿了包裹，索尔便来到了阿斯加德校区。把车停好，索尔朝艺术大学走去。他毕业已经三年了，每次来这里都会有种恍如隔世的感觉，但是当他想起可怕的考试期时，他便觉得自己也不是那么想念大学时光了。  
熟练地来到艺术大学教学楼，索尔和询问处的熟人打了招呼，问了弗瑞嘉现在会在哪里，便朝楼上走去。轻车熟路地来到画室，门半开着，索尔站在门口看了一眼，一排排画架上是未完成的画作，进度不一。他没有看到母亲的身影，整个画室里只有一个一头黑发的学生背对着他坐在自己的画架前，穿着灰色的围裙，手里拿着画笔上色，蓝色的颜料铺了整个画板。  
索尔敲了敲门板，开口问：“抱歉，请问奥丁森教授在吗？”  
不等那人有所回应，弗瑞嘉的声音从身后传来：“索尔，你来啦。”  
索尔举了举手里的东西：“包裹已送达，请签收。”  
弗瑞嘉笑着接过，伸手抚摸了索尔的脸颊：“谢谢你！我的邮递员。”  
索尔：“不客气，尊贵的女士。”  
弗瑞嘉心情很好，领着索尔进了画室，看到了那个黑发的学生，便笑着走过去说：“对了，正好，让我介绍一下，这位是洛基劳菲森，我最棒的学生，洛基，他是索尔，我的儿子，我和你谈起过。”

洛基劳菲森。

索尔莫名觉得这个名字有点熟悉，但是一时想不起来了。听到弗瑞嘉这么说，便走过去伸手笑道：“你好，很高兴认识你。”  
那个学生放下画笔，索尔看到他的手指上染满了蓝色的颜料。他用手边的布擦了一把，转过头，绿色的眼睛看向索尔，略薄的嘴唇向上翘起，笑着说：“你好，我也很高兴认识你，索尔 奥丁森。”

索尔愣在了原地，脑海里莫名其妙地响起范达尔的声音。

【“果园那么大，有些苹果还是不要摘的比较好。”】

洛基劳菲森，母亲的学生，他的一夜情对象。


	3. Chapter 3

3

“他今年就要毕业了，是个天赋极高的孩子…”  
此时索尔和母亲一起坐在教授办公室，弗瑞嘉把包裹拆了开了，是几包颜料色粉和书。她笑着把东西检查一遍后放在一边，继续道：“他已经开过画展，参加过几次比赛，也得了奖，已经在艺术界小有名气了，最近在阿斯加德博物馆【苍穹】主题画展还有展出作品…”  
“哦…”索尔有些僵硬地应了一声。

难怪对这个名字那么熟悉。

弗瑞嘉说着露出一个极度温柔地微笑，慢慢道：“其实，今天除了让你送包裹，还想让你认识一下他。”  
索尔瞪大眼睛：“为什么？”  
弗瑞嘉：“他的经纪人前两天辞职了，所以他缺少一个帮他打理行程的人，你正好休假，所以，我想问你愿不愿意暂时顶替一下。”  
索尔立即摇头摆手：“我…我又不懂这些艺术的东西，会帮倒忙…”  
弗瑞嘉伸手按住索尔的手：“你不用担心。他下个星期开始在博物馆暑期实习，平常时间里也就是画画，你只要跟着他确保他的日程不会混乱就行，当然，如果可以的话再注意一下他的作息，他比你小，多照顾照顾…”  
索尔：“…”  
弗瑞嘉展开如春日般温暖的笑容：“洛基是个很乖很懂事的孩子，心地善良，你会和他成为好朋友的。”  
弗瑞嘉充满请求与慈爱的双眼让索尔毫无招架之力。所以，此时，索尔和这位母亲口中的【天才画家】一起坐在校外咖啡厅里，面面相觑。耳边是索尔听不懂的爵士乐，店内开着空调，将烈日隔绝在外，索尔却觉得自己背脊都湿透了。  
服务员把点的咖啡和啤酒送了过来，打破了这个尴尬。索尔拿起酒猛灌了一口，然后抬眼看向洛基劳菲森，后者正托着下巴，慢悠悠地往咖啡里加糖。

一颗，两颗，三颗。

然后，天才画家慢条斯理地拿起勺子搅拌起来，抬起双眼看向索尔。  
索尔见他看过来，便开口：“我不知道你是我母亲的学生…”  
洛基耸了耸肩，显然觉得无所谓：“我也不知道你是我导师的儿子，扯平了。”  
索尔：“你今年几岁？”  
洛基：“嗯…二十二。之前留级，但是后来跳了，所以，不要担心我未成年。”说完他放下勺子，拿起咖啡一饮而尽，舔了舔嘴唇笑道：“对了，你在白天看上去比晚上更迷人。”  
索尔一口啤酒险些吐出来，伸手擦了擦嘴，想到了母亲慈爱的目光，低声说：“抱歉，我…”  
“为什么道歉？我想我们都很享受昨晚不是吗？”洛基的眼睛盯着索尔，墨绿色的双眸像是沉淀的湖水，看不到底。  
索尔立即想到了昨夜，点头：“咳…当然，这点我不会反驳。”  
洛基看了眼手机，回了一条信息，抬头问：“你现在是我的经纪人了？”  
索尔：“嗯…应该是…”  
洛基把手机收进口袋，“有车吗？送我去一个地方。”

索尔充分怀疑母亲说的只会画画的洛基劳菲森是不是有个双生兄弟，因为这一位绝对和【乖巧】两个字沾不上边。  
他们此时在一处桥洞，灰色并且有些潮的拱形墙体上被覆盖了涂鸦。他们到的时候，已经有三四个年轻人在喷洒颜料了。洛基显然和他们很熟，抬手和他们击掌打招呼，然后直接坐在了旁边一张破旧的沙发里，看样子是谁丢弃后被拖到这里的。  
索尔站在画家的面前问：“洛基！你在干什么？”  
洛基耸耸肩，指着正在作画的几个人，“欣赏。”  
索尔转头看了眼花里胡哨的墙，上面满是各种脏话和性器官，不堪入目。天才画家一边指着需要上色的地方，一边告诉他们还可以写些什么，看上去意气风发——如果不去计较他语言里的不宜未成年的词汇的话。  
索尔皱着眉头指着一个角落：“那是什么？”  
洛基瞄了一眼：“被恶魔的手环扣住的人类生殖器。”  
索尔：“…”  
洛基又抬了抬下巴：“旁边那个是天使驾驭的乳房，如果你想知道的话，它和那个生殖器是一对。”  
索尔觉得自己实在看不下去了，把正在点烟的画家拽起来，拉着他往回走。  
洛基踉跄了一下，有些奇怪地问：“你干什么？”  
索尔：“在你被警察抓走前带你走。”  
洛基笑起来，“我又没有动手，我只是在看而已。你不能把目击了杀人现场的人判刑。”  
两人回到了车边，索尔打开副驾驶的车门，把洛基嘴里的烟拿走扔在地上踩灭，摇摇头说：“进去。”  
洛基：“所以，你是比较尽职的那一类。”说完，他打开后车门，自己钻了进去。  
根据洛基有意的东一句西一句的指使，两人花了一个小时才回到他的家。  
洛基劳菲森住的街区里市中心在北区，很安静，街边种了葱郁的梧桐树，遮挡了夏季过于炎热的阳光，在水泥路上投下斑驳的印记。  
他的家是一独栋三层小屋，立在街尾，白色的围栏上缠了不少爬山虎。屋前是一片草坪，坑坑洼洼的，长了杂草，显然没人打理。小屋是白色的，有着墨绿色的屋顶和木门。门廊右侧右侧是一个同样墨绿色的秋千，但是有些破了，应该承受不了一个成年人的体重。走近看会发现门边有几盆花，本应是开的正艳的时候，却全部凋零了。  
洛基摸出钥匙打开门后走了进去，索尔紧随其后，却险些撞上被摔上的门。下一秒，门又开了，洛基眯眼笑着说：“抱歉，习惯了。”  
索尔没有理会他恶作剧得逞的笑容，跟着走进去。  
“既然你是奥丁森教授的儿子，而奥丁森教授又让你当我的经纪人，我只能同意了。”洛基说完扔给索尔一把钥匙，“不用谢。”  
索尔接过钥匙收好，巡视了一下周围。  
洛基：“放心吧，没有危险，你找不到凶神恶煞的拿枪的父亲角色的。”说着大学生便自顾上了楼。  
索尔转头仔细看了一圈才发现这根本不像是给人住的地方，与其说凌乱，不如说是遭受了入室抢劫。  
长沙发被一堆满是颜料的衣服给掩埋了，单人沙发里有一盆枯萎的花——索尔看不出来那是什么品种，也不知为何会出现在沙发上。靠角落的地方有个一人高的书柜，被塞的满满当当，还有几本掉落在外面。茶几上有五六个水杯，其中几个有十分明亮的颜色，显然不是可饮用水。茶几底下是一堆被团成球的画纸，恶趣味地塞满了茶几下面的空间。  
左侧是开放式厨房，和混乱的起居室形成了鲜明的对比——干净得像是刚刚装修过一般。索尔略有所思地走过去，拉开银色的立式冰箱——是的，立式双开冰箱，还是个他见过但没钱买的牌子，里面干净得只有一些开封了的火腿和一些牛奶，后者索尔注意到都过期了三天了，除此之外还有一个布丁突兀地立在正中心。旁边窗户的米色的小窗帘拉着，挡住了阳光，整个房内都阴沉沉的，像个鬼屋。  
索尔看完，转头也上了楼。二楼是卧室，门虚掩着，可以听到洛基在里面的动静，除此之外还有个浴室和一间储藏室，半开着。索尔想了想，朝楼上走去，第三层是阁楼，带着一个小厕所。  
走进没有关门的阁楼，这不算大的房内引入眼帘的是好几个收在一边的画架与一幅幅画，全部靠在墙边或躺在地上。画室的墙壁，地面，都有斑驳的颜料，角落的一个木质橱柜有些脱蜡了，挨着一个水槽，白色的表面上满是冲洗后留下的点点痕迹。地上有不少颜料罐被湿布盖着，画笔和抹布被泡在了一盆水里，闻起来有洗涤剂的味道。尽头的墙壁设计了外飘窗，同样挂着米色的窗帘，阳光照进来，让这小房间有些许闷热。半人高的飘台上铺着一条墨绿色的薄毯，落下一角摊在地上。窗台前架着一块超过一米的画板，被黑布盖着，旁边立着一台小电扇。索尔怀着好奇心走了过去，看到画板露出一角，是明亮的蓝色。  
没有窥视他人作品的恶趣味，他回过身，把注意力放在了角落桌上的一台点唱机上，旁边地上摆了一纸箱的黑胶唱片，索尔蹲下去翻了翻，都是些古典乐曲，索尔根本连名字都念不清楚。  
“我画画的时候喜欢听音乐。”  
洛基的声音传来，索尔抬起头，看到画家已经换了衣服，穿着蓝色的大褂和灰色的麻裤，双手正在系脖子边的衣扣，随后赤着脚走过来。  
洛基打开小电扇后指了指地上摆的画笑问：“你觉得我的画怎么样？”  
索尔开始在肚子里搜刮希芙使用过的词汇，磕磕绊绊地开口：“嗯…额，很神秘，笔触…”  
洛基：“无聊，没有情感，空洞无趣，随便画画而已。”

索尔哈哈干笑了两声，像是吃了一只死耗子。  
果然，他还记得。

洛基蹲到旁边翻到一张唱片，满意地放进了点唱机，然后把唱针放下，针尖缓缓划过纹路，充满质感的浑厚琴声便传了出来。  
洛基眯起眼睛，歪着脑袋靠在桌边 ，似笑非笑地问：“你相信巧合吗？…”  
他把装唱片的纸套放在桌上，上面写着瓦格纳，索尔记得自己在某些地方听到过这个名字。  
索尔耸耸肩回答他：“还行吧。”  
洛基笑起来，走到索尔的面前，两人身高相差无几，可以直接看进对方的双眼。索尔朝后微微退了一步，洛基紧贴过去，笑着眯起眼睛看他，问：“怎么了？你不自在吗？我们昨晚明明那么亲密…”  
索尔没有回答。他们两个人凑得很近，近到洛基的脚趾都踩到了索尔的鞋尖上，索尔甚至可以闻到他身上的烟味，而这极近的距离让他不可避免地想起了一些和洛基一起的画面。

弗瑞嘉的笑脸出现在了眼前。

索尔干咳了两声转移话题问：“你几岁开始画画的？”  
洛基见了笑起来：“很早，在你学会自己吃饭前。”  
索尔：“哈，拜托，我可是四岁就自己切牛排吃了…”没有说完，他就看到了洛基略带嘲笑的眼神。闭上嘴，索尔看了眼时间，问：“你晚上准备吃什么？”  
洛基：“你在扮演保姆吗？”  
索尔皱起眉头：“不是经纪人吗？”  
画家笑起来，坐在窗台上，拿起画笔调颜料，随口道：“我晚上有约了，不用管我，今天才第一天，你先走吧。”  
索尔犹豫了一下，左右看了看，洛基又笑起来问：“怎么了？不想走？我不介意为了你推掉约会的…”  
索尔立即抬手挥了挥：“明天见。”说完他转身便走了。  
坐在窗台上的洛基靠在窗户上，撩开窗帘一角，看着索尔离开小屋的背影，逐渐放下了扬着的嘴角：“蠢货。”  
拿出手机，他随意地拨了一个号码，接通后，他低声说：“晚上，九点半，不要迟到。”


	4. Chapter 4

4

回家的路上索尔买了汉堡和炸鸡，回到家后给小猫倒了猫粮后刚坐进沙发，手机便响了起来。  
【王子殿下，上线吗？玩一局。】  
范达尔出现在【奥丁森的臣子们】群组里，轻佻的模样透过字里行间显露出来。这让索尔翻了个白眼。这个可怕的人从索尔初中开始长个子开始就用【王子】来称呼他了，就因为索尔的身高和金色的头发。索尔指出范达尔他自己也是金发，他却脸不红心不跳地说那是染的。  
“长得又高又帅，爱运动，会参加累死人的马拉松，还是金发，王子殿下，你来我们这些庶民的学校干什么？”  
一开始听到类似的调侃，索尔会反驳，告诉他自己只是喜欢每天晨跑——绝对不是马拉松，而且范达尔的成绩一直都是年级前几名，自己永远倒数，范达尔才更加符合王子的称号。  
范达尔如是说:“现代姑娘都喜欢坏小子，懂？”  
从纸盒里拿出自己的汉堡，并且把鸡翅摆好，索尔迫不及待地先捏了一个翅膀啃起来，一边单手回复信息：【刚到家，在吃饭。】  
范达尔：【下午干嘛去了，居然比和我打游戏我还重要？（哭泣表情）】  
夫勒斯泰格：【谁都比你重要hhhhh】  
索尔：【我找了个兼职，答应母亲去给她的一个学生当经纪人。】  
范达尔：【哦，当保姆去了啊！哈哈哈…特别附和你的王子形象。】  
话少的霍根很精准地表示赞同：【嗯。】  
夫勒斯泰格：【谁啊？让奥丁森夫人那么偏爱？居然还有经纪人？】  
范达尔：【索尔失宠咯！（鼓掌表情）】  
索尔：【洛基 劳菲森】

回复好，索尔便放下手机，抓起双层鸡肉堡咬了下去，多汁的鸡肉配着醇厚的奶酪，咬入嘴里那种脆脆的口感，让索尔瞬间忘记了一整天的郁闷。  
半晌，手机忽然轰炸一般震动起来。  
范达尔：【我要签名，如果有扔掉的草稿，请给我顺几张过来，给你报酬（瞪眼表情）。】  
霍根：【一张，五十。】  
希芙：【一百。】  
范达尔：【希芙，你不是出差吗？！】  
夫勒斯泰格：【这人谁啊？】

夫勒斯泰格被踢出了群聊。

索尔舔了舔手指，单手拿着只剩一半的汉堡，划划手机，心里想着这人真的那么有名吗？弗瑞嘉不是说小有名气吗？这么想着，他查找了一下关于洛基劳菲森的信息，蹦出了上百条词条，首先蹦出来的就是他前几天画展卖出去的画作。

一幅名为【假象】的画，成交价十五万。  
哼，有钱人啊。

索尔楞了一下，狠狠地咬下一口汉堡，手指把屏幕往下划，映入眼帘的正是在博物馆看到的那副被自己评价为【无趣】的作品。  
索尔吓得把嘴里的那口汉堡吐了出来，呛得满脸通红，赶紧灌了两口可乐。这时，弗瑞嘉来电了，他急忙接起来。弗瑞嘉：“索尔，今天怎么样？和洛基相处得还好吗？”  
索尔边咳嗽边回答：“嗯，咳咳，嗯…很好。”  
弗瑞嘉：“我知道你们会成为好朋友的。一会儿我把洛基的课程表发给你，博物馆那边我也联系了，他们明天会把最近的事项告诉你的，你多注意一点。”  
索尔：“哦…哦。”  
有些恍惚地答应下来，索尔挂了电话，忽然觉得自己可能搭上了一个很了不得人物。

第二天周日，索尔起了大早，例行晨跑锻炼，然后洗了个澡，回家铲了猫砂换了清水，还给北极星倒了不少小零食，完成一系列任务后和小猫告别离开了家。  
开车来到小区，索尔特地买了咖啡和松糕当做早点来到了洛基的家。打开门，屋里很静，他应该还没有起床。索尔看了眼手表，已经十点多了，想了想，还是把咖啡放在了厨房，然后上了二楼敲门。  
“洛基，你醒了吗？”索尔敲了两下，里面传来了几声模糊不清的声音。不等索尔敲第二次，门开了，一个陌生人走了出来。  
“哦，早啊。”那个人和愣在门口的索尔打了声招呼，他看上去和洛基差不多年纪，一头金发，有点乱，戴着几个耳钉，在打了个大大的哈欠后拎着皮外套自顾走了。  
索尔回过神，走进房间，却没有在凌乱的床上看到洛基的身影。  
“洛基？”  
索尔喊了一声，从楼下传来了那个男孩儿的声音。  
男孩儿：“他一大早就醒了，可能在楼上，拜。”说完他便挥了挥手走了。  
索尔听了，转身上了阁楼。门虚掩着，索尔轻轻地推门而进，阁楼里很亮，窗帘开了大半。洛基正侧着身子，穿着大褂，赤着脚蜷着膝盖缩在那个有些狭窄的飘窗上。他面朝窗户，阳光在他周身闪耀着，仿佛被描了一圈光晕，晒得他本就偏白的皮肤几乎透明了。不知是否阳光太过刺眼，他一只手稍稍挡在眼前，睡得正舒服，手指上沾着颜料，想是睡前应该在作画，索尔担心他能不能把它们洗掉。  
索尔没有喊他，小心地靠近几步，木地板发出了吱呀的声响，睡梦中的画家像是察觉到了什么，忽然动起来了。先是双脚，然后是手，再是眼睛，最后他深吸了一口气，撑着身体坐了起来，略长且卷曲的头发乱糟糟的，他盘起腿转头迷迷糊糊地看了眼刺眼的天空。  
索尔站在原地，正考虑要不要出声，便看到劳菲森举起双手用力地伸展起来，索尔感觉自己可以听到他肩膀的咯哒声。

他不由自主地想起了晒太阳的北极星。

索尔忍不住被脑海里的画面逗笑了，随即便看到了洛基放下双手转过了身。  
还在迷瞪的双眼看到了索尔，只愣了一秒钟，视线便锋利起来，充满敌意，但是很快又缓和下来，洛基开口：“哦，是你啊，早安。”  
索尔指了指身后：“有个男孩儿刚刚从你房里出来。”  
洛基皱起眉头揉了揉眼睛，“他走了吗？”  
索尔：“走了…那是谁？”  
洛基：“额…克里斯？维克特？我不记得了。”说完，他放下双腿站了起来，一边揉着因为睡姿而酸痛的肩膀一边朝外走，在经过索尔的时候被抓住了手臂。  
索尔皱着眉头问：“你一直都是这样吗？”  
洛基看了索尔一眼，很快意识到索尔什么意思，笑着反问：“怎样？是睡懒觉还是有床伴？”  
索尔也不知道自己想问什么，见到那个男孩后他不由自主地想到了自己和洛基的一晚，莫名其妙地感到不自在。  
洛基见索尔没有出声，忍不住笑起来，“昨天你还希望从未和我见过面，今天你就开始介入我的私生活了吗？”  
索尔立即松开画家的手臂并且反驳道：“我没有！”然后他抬手指了一下门外：“我…给你买了早饭…”  
这绝对是最蠢的转移话题的方法了。  
洛基给他投去了一个看傻子的眼神，冷笑道：“谢谢，但是今天周日，你不用上班，门在楼下，慢走。”  
“…”

索尔站在门外，觉得今天早上的自己就像个蠢货，他确定这个洛基劳菲森根本就是个放浪任性的小鬼。  
抬头看了一眼半遮着窗帘的飘窗，索尔决定找范达尔他们去拳击场消消火。

“嘿！”  
范达尔躲过索尔挥来的一拳，举着拳击垫挡在脸前，笑问：“老兄，你怎么了？不要拿我的脸出气好吗？姑娘们会心疼的！”  
索尔一声不吭，继续疯狂击打。霍根和夫勒斯泰格靠在一边喝水休息，正在节食的大块头低声问霍根：“索尔怎么了？心情不好？”  
霍根：“可能。”  
夫勒斯泰格不相信地说：“一个小鬼头还不好相处？索尔用拳头打范达尔这样打他一顿就乖了。”  
正好听到这句话的索尔猛地踹出一脚，吓得范达尔在地上滚了两圈。  
半个小时后，单方面被追着打的范达尔跳出了拳击台，控诉自己被欺负了要去找女孩儿哭一场，一溜烟跑走了。一边的夫勒斯泰格表示自己在节食没力气，而霍根则及时告知自己要去约会了，最后只剩下索尔一人抱着沙包度过了下午。  
回到家时已经是傍晚了，冲了个冷水澡，在脖子上搭了挑毛巾走出浴室，看到了北极星从浴室门前走开的背影。从冰箱里抓了瓶啤酒灌了两口，爽快地舒了一口气，便听到隔壁门响了。刚刚跃上沙发的北极星立即跳下来，竖着耳朵跑到门边，然后转头看了眼索尔。索尔拿着啤酒对小东西说：“你妈妈回来了。”  
刚打开希芙的家门，北极星就钻了进去，直径跑到了希芙的卧室，索尔可以看到摆在门口的行李箱。不一会儿小猫就跑了出来，对着索尔喵了一声，没有找到人。这时，传来了水花声。北极星听了，耳朵前后转了转，几步走到厕所门口半米处，前腿竖直，后腿一弯，盘尾而坐，像一尊佛似的盯着厕所门不动了。  
索尔怀疑是否所有猫咪都有这种等人上厕所的怪癖，记得第一次照顾北极星的时候他刚洗完澡，一开门被这黑煤球吓了一跳，差点一脚把他踩成黑煤饼。  
回屋把北极星的东西全部搬回来摆回原位，然后给希芙准备了一瓶啤酒摆在桌上，没过多久，好友就擦着头发从厕所出来了。她一眼就看到了蹲在门口的北极星，弯身揉了揉他的脑袋。女设计师穿着居家服和凉拖踱步到了餐桌前，也不惊讶出现在桌边划手机的索尔，坐进椅子擦拭湿漉漉的红发，随口说：“北极星要体检了。”  
索尔点点头表示同意，问：“你怎么提早回来了？“  
希芙：“事情提前谈好了，就换了机票。上帝啊，你不知道那里有多热…”  
索尔：“工厂的事都顺利吗？”  
希芙：“还行，就是去看一下布料，公司要用天然染料制作印花，派我去检查一下。”  
上半年开始希芙接管了公司里设计春夏系列的小组，工作也正式步入正轨了。她说着把毛巾往椅背一搭，湿发随意地撩到耳后，拿起酒瓶和索尔碰了一下，大大方方地喝了起来。她穿着黑色的丝质短袖居家裙，亚麻色的拖鞋，加上一头红色的湿发，看上去随意又充满魅力。  
她饶有兴趣地问：“告诉我， 和天才画家相处得怎么样？”  
索尔：“还不错…挺好的…”  
索尔觉得这是自己说的最违心的话。  
希芙看上去很有兴趣：“你知道杂志上怎么评价的吗？洛基劳菲森，一个与世无争，生命里只有画的人’…”

与世无争。  
索尔撇着嘴把这个词在心里重复了一遍，这个画家和这个词完全是个反义词。

希芙：“你知道关于他的故事吗？”  
索尔摇摇头，“怎么了？他其实是豪门还是贵族后代吗？”  
希芙露出一个【你怎么那么无知】的表情，拿出手机找到了关于洛基劳菲森的报道递给索尔。  
文章很长，索尔看的头晕，简单浏览了一遍，抓住了重点的几个片段。  
【…洛基从小就展露出惊人的绘画天赋，他被父亲利用，卖假画赚钱，没有正式上学。九岁那年洛基劳菲森的母亲出车祸去世了，十三岁时他的父亲为了躲避警察直接丢下他逃走，再也没现身…】  
【…洛基劳菲森一直辗转于寄宿家庭，十八岁成年独立，制造假画时在绘画界积攒了不少人气，之后他潜心学画，得了各种全国大大小小的奖项并在二十岁举办了自己第一个个人画展，大获成功，是一段传奇的人生…】  
索尔一边和啤酒一边嘀咕：“所以留级是这个意思…”  
简：“他现在的作品价位都高于其他画家的很大原因是他的经历。”  
索尔：“真的？”  
简眯起眼睛：“是的，听说他做的赝品，就算是鉴赏家都很难用肉眼直接分辨出来。”正说着，北极星探过脑袋想去蹭蹭她，便被希芙一把抱起来放在了腿上，她补充道：“不管怎么说，他的故事是真的。如果输入他的名字，你会找到关于他小时候的照片和报道…”希芙停了停，续道：“挺可怜的。”  
索尔扬起眉毛，开始搜索关于劳菲森的新闻，看了一会儿，便沉默了。  
希芙见了，轻笑了几声说：“他很有个性，不喜欢露面，作画主题多变，但是个人风格强烈，我最喜欢他关于天空的主题绘画作品。”  
索尔忽然转头问：“怎么样的风格？”  
希芙因他这充满求知欲的模样而愣了一下，盯着索尔看了几秒，才道：“神秘。就像我上次说的，任何劳菲森经手的作品都有种神秘感，似有似无的但又好像能够窥探到他的一些模棱两可的悲伤情感。可能是因为他的童年吧…”  
索尔皱起眉头：“你能说英语吗?”  
希芙笑起来，摇摇头：“你不会懂的。现在，告诉我，能拿到他的签名吗？”  
索尔：“…”


	5. Chapter 5

5

第二天，索尔在闹钟醒前便爬了起来。既然接受了工作，他一定会全力以赴。  
昨晚他收到了博物馆的消息，要带洛基去签署上次拍卖的【假象】的售卖证书，除此之外还有接下来这位年轻画家的工作内容。  
跑完步，在楼下买了杯咖啡和几个牛角面包，索尔快速解决自己的早饭，洗漱一番后便开车来到了洛基的小屋。和昨天一样，他带了杯咖啡和几块松糕，正想放在餐桌上时，他发现了昨天的早点纹丝未动地摆在原位。索尔皱起眉头，拿着早点直径上阁楼找他。  
“早安。”索尔对着缩在窗台上的洛基喊，“醒醒，该起床吃早饭了。会议是十点，开车要二十分钟，如果你现在起的话有三十分钟准备。”说着，把早餐放在一边的桌子上，伸手拍了拍睡得正熟的画家。转眼他看到了昨天那幅画，画布滑落了一半，角落可以看到一些金色，不知为何索尔有些期待成品。  
洛基花了两分钟才清醒过来，晃晃悠悠地坐起身，脸色苍白，眼睛里有不少血丝。  
索尔关心地问：“你没事吧？”  
洛基看了他一眼，翘起一边嘴角：“我能有什么事？纵欲过度？”  
索尔嗤了一下鼻子，站直了身子：“我今天没有看到其他人。”  
洛基坐起身，伸了个懒腰，然后托着下巴看着索尔：“我也是有自制力的，更何况，我也不是所有人都会带家里的。”

索尔忽然觉得有点膈应。

索尔在把咖啡递到洛基面前时问：“你昨天吃东西了吗？”  
洛基：“嗯…不记得了。”露出一个笑容，然后低头喝咖啡，被苦的皱起了眉头。  
“要糖吗？”索尔从口袋里拿出特地要的糖精给他倒进去。  
洛基调侃起来：“看看，你做保姆的工作还是很熟练的。”  
花了十几分钟，画家慢悠悠地吃完了索尔递过来的三块小松糕，咖啡剩了一小半。索尔见了莫名自豪地站起身，蹲久了腿有些麻，让他踉跄了几步。弯身揉着膝盖，索尔问：“起来换衣服去。你还有二十分钟。”  
洛基：“衣服在二楼。”  
索尔一开始没有反应过来，但是看到洛基的眼神后才明白，为了省时间，只好下楼，不一会儿他便抱着衣物上来了。其实他也不知道该拿些什么，想着工作会议应该比较正式，便衬衫裤子外衣每样拿了一件——还能穿的——就来了。  
扫了一眼被塞进自己怀里的衣服，洛基抬头看向站在眼前叉口袋等着的索尔，开口问：“要观看吗？”  
索尔花了几秒钟反应过来，转头就下楼去了。

等了十五分钟，洛基才慢吞吞地走下楼梯。索尔这才意识到人们所说的艺术家气息是什么意思了。  
画家有些卷曲的头发依旧随意地散在肩头，深蓝色的西装和黑衬衫显现出了他高挑的身材，但因为他有些消瘦，有些宽松了，有种与世隔绝的气息。  
索尔看了看手表，已经将近九点半了。几步走过去，下意识伸手帮画家把落在眼前的发丝撩到了后面。洛基背靠着墙微微抬着头，轻轻地笑着，忽然凑到索尔耳边低声说：“事实上，你是我遇见过的最让我满意的。”说完，他便转身朝外走。索尔看着他的背影，低头掩饰了一下自己嘴角的笑意，追上去帮他开了车门。  
一路上两人很安静，基本没有说话。索尔注意着路况和时间，一边看着后视镜里坐在后座的洛基，他正托着下巴看着窗外，半睁着眼睛，看上去有些无聊。  
索尔开口问：“下午你想要吃什么？”  
洛基转动眼球瞥了索尔一眼，嘲笑道：“整天脑子里只有吃的人应该生活得很开心吧？”  
索尔笑起来：“哈哈哈，你说得对啊，好吃的东西会让人感到很满足！…”说完索尔觉得自己可能漏了什么潜台词，因为那个画家嘴角扬得更高了。  
“午饭随意。”洛基随口说。  
索尔打着方向盘，点头道：“哦。”  
“对了，你的车子多久没洗了？”洛基忽然问，转过头盯着索尔的后脑勺，像是要戳个洞。  
索尔有些奇怪他突如其来的问题：“前两天才洗过。”  
“哦…”  
洛基点点头，稍稍坐正了一些，“停车。”  
索尔：“啊？马上就到了。”  
洛基耸耸肩：“那你随意。”  
说完，他猛地弯下身子，一阵干呕，吐了。

—————————

把吐到胃绞痛的画家送到急诊室，索尔立即通知了博物馆会议取消，然后把车子送到最近的停车场清理，再回到急症室，一个早上就这么鸡飞狗跳地度过了。  
博物馆的管理员赶到时，洛基刚刚打完点滴了。  
“洛基！你没事吧？”  
一个褐色头发的女人忽然跑进急诊室，一见到洛基便冲过来问：“还难受吗？是胃病又犯了吗？”  
洛基本就苍白的脸像是涂了一层石膏粉，好想马上就会晕过去一样，他说“你觉得呢？”  
坐在椅子里的索尔站起来，和她打招呼：“你好，我是索尔奥丁森，洛基的临时经纪人，很抱歉第一天就发生这种事。”  
管理员：“哦！你好，奥丁森博士昨天通知我了。我叫简福斯特，博物馆的临时管理员，今天的会议就是我定下的。”女人自我介绍道，她身材娇小，声音很好听，看上去就像个学生。她关心地问：“医生说了什么吗？”  
索尔：“急性胃炎，还有点低血糖，打完针就可以走了，我已经拿了药，医生说只要注意休息和饮食就行，哦，对了，买家也赶过来看他了…”  
洛基：“还带着合同，万一我死了，画增值，他就是我卖出的最后一幅画的拥有者了。”他笑着把西装外套和领带扔到索尔脸上，呕吐之后带来的冷汗让他浑身黏糊糊的，不愿意再穿上外套了。  
女老师吁了一口气，说：“你应该小心一些，上次…”  
画家卷着袖子，瞄了一眼索尔：“都怪他的车子太臭了，没办法。”

洛基的话让索尔像是吞了一只苍蝇。

简有些恼怒，低声对索尔说：“奥丁森先生，这不关你的事。”然后她转头看向一脸云淡风轻的洛基，说道：“你是不是又乱喝酒乱吃东西了？医生说过你不能吃刺激性强的东西，你难道又想躺一个星期吗？！”

索尔想起了前两天在酒吧混的画家。

洛基自顾站起身，瞥了一眼索尔：“但是他只给我带了咖啡啊。”说完露出一个天真的笑容对索尔眨了眨眼睛，朝外走了。  
索尔不由自主地抖了一下：“我…很抱歉…”  
“不关你的事。”简忽然打断他说：“他是故意的！这个月已经是第三次了！就是为了让我们出糗难堪！上次我们不得给一位女士赔一条裙子！私人订制的！天知道为什么一条裙子会比我的一个月工资还贵！…”  
索尔被这个娇小的女人的爆发惊得闭上了嘴。  
简喘了几口气，猛地反应过来，尴尬地脸红了，“对不起…”  
索尔：“没关系！我能理解…”  
简有些懊悔说了那么多，抬头对着索尔解释：“…虽然我说那么多，但是除了喜欢恶作剧，洛基还是一个很好的…”没有说完，女老师就看到了索尔对自己扬起了眉毛，简只好放弃地笑了笑：“我说得有那么难以信服吗？”  
索尔：“除了恶作剧。”  
简低头笑了，两人边聊边朝外走。  
“…洛基从二十岁开始的新画作一般都会先在我们的博物馆展出，业务基本和我们对接，我们也经常来和他洽谈拍卖合同和外借展出的事。前两天玛利亚辞职的时候我们真的不知道该拿他怎么办了，真是太感谢奥丁森教授了。”  
索尔扬起眉毛，略微好奇地问：“他的经纪人经常辞职吗？”  
简：“嗯…最长的一个干了三个月。”  
索尔：“最短的？”  
简苦笑：“两个小时。洛基把颜料泼到了他的车子上…金属颜料。”

索尔忽然觉得自己是幸运的，

简：“他挺喜欢你的，这是他第一次没有在新经纪人来的二十四小时内把我的手机号码拉黑…”  
索尔：“可能是因为是我的母亲介绍的吧。”  
简：“不管怎么样，希望你能多照顾他，他实在太不让人放心了。”  
索尔：“你和我母亲说的的都差不多，听上去我好像要做保姆。”  
简叹了一口气：“事实上，这也是洛基的经纪人都干不长的原因，他除了喜欢惹人生气，还生活毫无秩序。有一次三天没吃饭昏倒在阁楼里，如果不是我那天要去谈画展的事可能就…”  
索尔不敢相信真的会有人把自己饿死。  
简叹了一口气，看了眼手表：“啊！抱歉！我半个小时后还要回去上课…很高兴认识你！”说完，简便快速跑向了停车场。  
索尔看着简的身影消失在远处，略有所思地想想，笑起来，转头朝着靠在不远处墙边的洛基走去。  
画家正背靠在灰色的墙边上抽烟。  
这医院处在一个小山坡上，急诊室在医院后侧，夏日的阳光被挡了一半，投射在墙边上，在地上划出了一道倾斜的阴影。山上的风稍稍有些大，画家就站在那一小片阳光下，抻着脖子，抬着下巴，靠着墙眯眼享受着。风时不时吹过，卷发翻飞，他左手微抬，指尖夹着抽的只剩小半根的烟，周身充斥着过于明亮的阳光，有点不真实。  
走近时索尔看到了他光裸的脚踝，手里抓着处方药和洛基方才扔在他脸上的衣服和领带，开了副驾驶的门，将它们放进去，索尔随口问了一句：“你的袜子呢？”  
洛基：“你没拿给我。”  
索尔：“…好吧。”  
放好东西转身，一股烟被画家直接吐在自己脸上，呛得索尔后退了两步，耳边便传来了画家带着气音的笑声。  
索尔摇摇头笑了声问：“你这么做很开心？”  
“嗯哼。”洛基咬着烟点点头，又朝索尔吐了一口。  
索尔皱着眉头，伸手去夺他的烟，但是被躲过去了。  
“呵呵呵…”  
画家显然很喜欢这个幼稚的游戏，每吸一口就朝索尔吐一口，直到抽完才进车，刚坐下，洛基皱着眉头说了一句：“洗涤剂真难闻。”  
索尔：“下次你吐之前先提醒我一句，或许就不会这样了。”他颇为不满，幸好洗车费能报销。  
洛基：“哦，我会记得的。”  
索尔看着后视镜里的画家，问：“你想吃点吗？或者喝点什么暖和的？”  
洛基眯着眼睛：“怎么，你真的要听那个女人的话？”  
索尔开往市中心：“经纪人的工作。她看上去很关心你。”  
洛基叹了一口气，说：“那个女人关心所有人。回家，我胃不舒服，想要躺着。”  
索尔只好照做，又问：“你一般吃什么？”  
洛基托着下巴笑起来：“怎么，被吓到了？”  
索尔：“没有。只是想要确认一下。”  
洛基听了闭上眼睛，“我一般不吃。”  
然后他就不说话了。

回到小屋，洛基一进门就自顾上阁楼睡午觉去了，虽然卧室设备齐全，但是这个古怪的画家似乎更喜欢蜷在阁楼睡觉。索尔看了眼手表，环视了一下起居室，出门去小区快餐店吃了点东西，又去小超市买了些洗涤剂，回屋开始打扫起来。  
索尔本人是个不拘小节的人——按希芙的话说是邋里邋遢，但是想到这是工作，索尔立即充满了干劲。  
拖地扫地，把那些面目全非的衣服送到后院的洗衣机里，还把沙发上不知为何会出现的植物扔掉，结束后整个起居室弥漫着柠檬味拖地水的清香。角落里的书索尔没有擅自去碰，倒是把茶几下的那些纸团子给收到一边的巷子里了。途中他有想过要不要偷偷给那几个损友带几张，但是职业道德让他住手了。最后他又在车里挂了个茉莉花香的清新剂——他特地打电话询问了母亲，不会有错的。  
结束后，索尔便坐在沙发里打开一看就是很久没用的电视，百无聊赖地换台，最后他掏出手机开始查关于慢性胃病的饮食注意事项。头顶电扇嗡嗡响，就像催眠曲，他看着看着居然睡着了。猛地醒来时已经是傍晚了，索尔抬手擦了擦自己有些湿的嘴角，清醒了一阵子，听到了阁楼传来的音乐声，看样子画家已经醒了。索尔便快速点了晚餐，没一会儿，外卖便到了。  
披萨的香味在索尔打开盒子前就飘出来了，他用力的吸了一口气，迫不及待地捏出一块嚼起来。一边吃着，他一边打开另一个外卖，是一小碗他特地点的土豆泥，配着几个小面包。几口嚼完这片披萨，索尔又捏了一块，然后提着土豆泥和药上楼了。  
阁楼里播放着索尔不认识的音乐，轻缓悠扬，小提琴像一阵风缭绕着。咬着披萨，索尔用没有沾上油的两只手指打开了门，一眼就看到了躺在窗台上的洛基，捏着画笔在手心里画着什么。  
索尔：“你还醒着，正好，吃点东西再睡。”他把披萨从嘴里取出边嚼边说，这让他收获了洛基嫌弃的眼神。  
索尔：“你顺便可以把这药剂喝了，医生说了，要喝三天。”  
吃完披萨后索尔随意把土豆泥打开，热气腾腾。他用附带的塑料勺子将其搅拌了几圈，扔进几块碎面包后弯身递到洛基的面前，“趁热吃。”说着把药也递过去，“吃完就把药喝了。”  
洛基盯着他三秒，索尔晃了晃手，示意他接过去。  
洛基：“你知道吗？早上那句话是真的。而且我不介意再来一次。”  
索尔还没有反应过来，洛基就忽然凑近，在即将吻上索尔的双唇时停住了。  
耳边的小提琴依旧，时间像是忽然缓慢了下来，夕阳照亮着整个阁楼，暖意伏在两人的肩头。四目相对，呼吸撩拨且挑衅，在索尔胸口激起一层涟漪。  
“谢谢。”  
洛基忽然开口，向后退去，手里已经拿着药了。几口把药喝了，他把土豆泥捧在手心，就像只取暖的小猫。  
索尔嗤笑了一声，摇摇头，支起身子皱眉看向此时满脸无辜的画家，问道：“你这样是什么意思？”  
洛基耸耸肩：“没什么意思，你误会了什么了吗？”

索尔发觉和他争执自己不会占上风，也就不想继续争论。

洛基忽然意识到些什么，笑意僵硬了起来，低声说：“你看了那些新闻。”  
音乐戛然而止，指针跳起，唱片孤零零地转着，发出沙沙声。  
洛基：“觉得怎么样？可怜吗？”像是在自言自语，他随后说：“到点了，你下班了。”说完他舀了一口土豆泥送进嘴里，鼓着脸颊满脸不悦。  
索尔想要解释些什么，但是没能找到合适的词语。  
洛基瞥了他一眼：“怎么了？还要奖励吗？”  
没必要留着找憋屈，索尔告别画家离开了。  
坐在阁楼里的洛基依旧从窗户看着索尔离去，然后起身随手把才吃了几口的土豆泥扔进了垃圾桶。他还在反胃，根本没什么食欲，喉咙就像被什么东西扯着，呼吸都有些难过。

所以，每个人都是一样。

起身靠近桌边，他换了一张唱片，指针放下，悠扬舒缓的小提琴响起，轻快活泼，他闭着眼睛享受着聆听着，想象着伟大的德国钢琴家眼中的田园景象。闭上眼睛，他慢慢地抬起手，赤着脚在只有他一人的阁楼里缓缓舞动，仿佛脚底便是刚刚出芽的麦田，是温暖的阳光晒过后的泥土，深吸了一口气，方才鼻尖索尔的味道忽然代替了一切。洛基睁开眼睛，索尔的脸仿佛近在咫尺，蓝色的双眼就像麦田上方的天空。  
画家忍不住轻笑起来，停下了脚步，伸手从大褂口袋里拿出一罐药吃了两颗。干嚼着苦味的药片，他靠回飘窗，再一次把目光投到了窗外，门口索尔的车早已不在了。


	6. Chapter 6

6

索尔本想直接回家然后约上范达尔他们一起打游戏的，但是在路过一家商场的时候看到了一个熟悉的身影。  
“简？”  
索尔停靠过去，果然是简福斯特。她像是遇到了什么麻烦，站在自己的车边皱眉。索尔放下窗户关切地问：“出什么事了吗？”  
简看到索尔像是见到了救星，走过来说：“奥丁森先生！”  
索尔：“叫我索尔就行。”  
简：“索尔，我的车抛锚了…在等拖车过来。”  
索尔点点头，把车停好后下了车，走到简的车边，看到了她放在后座的几袋东西。  
索尔：“一会儿你有人来接你吗？没有的话我可以送你。”  
简福斯特随即露出了感激的表情，两人一起把购物袋放到了索尔的后座。索尔拿到袋子才发现大部分都是书，关于宇宙星空的，封面看上去就高深莫测。放好袋子后两人就站在一边等拖车，索尔问：“你是天文系的学生？”  
简楞了一下，索尔便指了指后座：“我看你买了很多关于这类的书。”  
简忽然捂嘴笑起来，摆摆手说：“你误会了…”  
索尔困惑起来，简笑着有些不好意思从包里找出一张名片：“对不起，我重新自我介绍一下，我是是阿斯加德大学的天文系老师，除了授课，我平时也在博物馆里的天文馆做研究。管理员休产假去了，所以我临时代替她。”  
索尔盯着手里这张名片上面的【博士】两字半晌说不出话。  
“抱歉…”女教授脸红着说，她不喜欢去刻意解释，觉得有种炫耀的姿态，但就是因为这样，这种因她显小的外表而误会的情况只多不少。  
索尔：“所以，你教星星这类…”  
简笑着点头：“是啊，挺有趣的，孩子们都很喜欢关于星际的话题。”  
正巧拖车来了，将两人从这尴尬的氛围中拯救出来。给工作人员留了个人信息，索尔便把简送回了家。帮着她把东西搬上楼时，索尔在一袋食物里看到了几个布丁，想起画家的冰箱，便问：“我们的画家喜欢这东西吗？”

所以此时，索尔站在超市冷藏柜前，盯着罗列了整整四排的布丁出神。

从最经典的香草味，到各式各样的水果味，甚至还有番茄味，索尔盯着红艳艳的布丁盒思考了很久，最终保守地拿了五个经典款后付钱离开。看着已经黑下来的天空，索尔怀疑自己是不是真的很适合经纪人这个工作，应该涨工资才对。转眼看了一下副驾驶的购物袋，他却忍不住微笑起来。  
在小屋门前停好，索尔看到屋内灯没电，应该是已经睡了。犹豫了一下，索尔还是开门进了屋，准备把布丁放进冰箱就走。伸手点亮灯，索尔隐约听到了一阵声响从楼上传下来。

呻吟。

屋内很安静，只有这声音一阵一阵地传下来。索尔瞬间意识到这是什么意思，一把将布丁扔在桌上就想走，但是在迈出门的前一秒改变了注意。他深吸了一口气，转身三步并作两步地迈上楼梯，直径来到了二楼的卧室门前。走廊被路灯投进的光微微照亮，索尔低头站在那里，门内木头床板的吱呀声清晰可闻，一声接着一声的喘息富有节奏。

索尔认得这个声音。

脑海里出现了那个夜晚的纠缠与疯狂。  
伸手按住门把手，索尔静止了几秒钟，门内的喘息越来越重，呻吟也急促起来，直接冲进他的大脑，让他油然升起一股说不清道不明的怒气。最后，索尔还是松开了手，转身下楼，重重地摔上了门。

“你听到什么声音了吗？”  
黑暗中，一个略带沙哑的人问，但是没有停下自己的动作。  
“呵呵呵…”身下的人低低地笑起来，像是在嘲笑。  
那人听了骤然加快了速度，狠狠地压住身下的躯体，粗暴地冲撞着，直至释放。脱力地倒在床上，房内立即安静了下来。  
“啧…”洛基爬下床，借着投进窗的路灯光亮捡起自己的大褂和裤子，随手把挂在身上的被子扔到那已经睡着的陌生人身上，赤脚缓步走出了房间。慢悠悠地下楼， 灯还亮着。他随意套着大褂，前襟敞着，一道道发白的伤疤显露出来，布满了他消瘦的身体。他一眼就看到了散落在桌上的几个布丁，笑着走过去拿起一个，又从抽屉里拿了把小铁勺，随后步伐自得地上了楼。来到阁楼，洛基坐在窗台上，弯起膝盖，用手指撩起半边窗帘，朝外看了一眼，忍不住笑起来。  
月光照进阁楼，洒下银色的足迹，洛基一勺一勺地享受着香草味的布丁，看着楼下门前停着的那辆车，眼中满是笑意。

索尔是天快亮时才回家的，他也不知道为什么自己会在那里呆那么久，只觉得自己满肚子的火。到家后他一头栽倒在床上，衣服也不换就睡着了，被闹钟叫醒的时候眼下挂了两道黑眼圈。  
深深地叹了一口气，索尔打起精神出门跑了两圈，出了一身汗，这才觉得自己又复活了。吃了早饭，他又开车回到了两小时前才离开的小屋，正巧看到了一个人从屋内走出来，骑上摩托车离开了。  
捏着方向盘，索尔控制了一下自己肚子里的火气，他拿起刚刚顺路买的牛奶，面包和火腿进门了。厨房的桌上那几个布丁还散落着，索尔只好把它们一并收进冰箱，结果发现少了一个，重复数了两遍也只有四个。  
“早啊。”洛基的从身后走来，伸着懒腰坐到餐桌旁，身上套了件宽松的汗衫。他抬手指了指索尔放在冰箱里的布丁，笑道：“谢谢，我很喜欢。下次可以买几个草莓味的。”  
索尔愣了一下，关上冰箱，转身把面包塞进看上去没用几次的面包机，然后点火煎火腿——这点食物他还是能够处理的。  
洛基坐在餐桌旁，盯着索尔的背，然后笑着开口:“昨晚你来了。”  
索尔回头看了他一眼，把煎好的一片火腿倒进盘子里，继续煎第二片。  
洛基眯起眼睛，追问：“有吓到你吗？”  
索尔没有理他，快速煎好火腿肉，关了火，拿着锅转身，却直接贴上了不知何时站在自己身后的洛基。  
画家依旧笑着，带着他的嘲讽，一只手探上索尔的胸口：“你为什么走了？我还挺期待你的。”  
索尔眉头一簇，忽然逼近他，空闲的手突然扣住洛基的腰猛地将他压在了冰箱上，一瞬间他看到了洛基眼中略微闪过的惊异与慌张。索尔忍不住笑起来，贴着洛基低声说：“你在开玩笑。”  
面包机跳了起来，索尔松开洛基，把早饭摆好。洛基满脸不悦地坐进椅子，收起了之前的笑容，安安静静地吃了半片三明治和半片火腿。  
索尔吃完自己的份时看到了他剩在盘子里的食物，问：“不喜欢吗？”  
洛基：“我对吃的没有要求。”  
索尔很怀疑这句话的真实性。  
画家喝了胃药，擦擦手起身，把盘子递到了索尔面前：“饱了。”  
索尔只好把他的份也拿过来吃了，洛基便满意地上楼换衣服去了。

按时出门，准时到达博物馆，索尔履行了自己的任务尽职尽责地把洛基送到了实习岗位。  
走进博物馆，索尔不敢相信自己当初居然在这博物馆对着画家评价他的作品，想到这里就一身的棘皮疙瘩。白色的博物馆内部很大，墙上满是一幅幅画作，和上周不同，已经更换了作品。还没有到开馆的时间，所以只有保安在馆内做开门前最后的巡查。洛基自顾朝里走，熟练地绕过展厅，来到了博物馆后侧的技术室。  
“洛基？”  
一开门，里面正在穿白大褂的年过半百的人露出了疑惑的表情，然后笑了起来：“我没想到几今天真的会准时来？”  
洛基翘了翘嘴角，冷笑着说：“被吵醒了。”然后走到角落脱去外套，换上了白大褂。  
索尔笑着上前和那人握手：“索尔奥丁森，他的临时经纪人。”  
“哦！你就是弗瑞嘉的儿子啊！”这人很高，脸上有不少皱纹，灰白的头发有些稀疏，方格衬衫塞进了裤子，笑得很大声：“我是艾瑞克瑟维格，带着他在这里实习的。”说着一边扣白大褂的扣子一边低声咬牙笑道：“这个臭小子，没大没小，要不是看在弗瑞嘉喜欢他，他的技术好，我才不会让他在我这里实习！”  
索尔扯着嘴角笑笑。一边洛基已经穿好衣服，把头发也系在了脑后，然后戴上了一次性手套，转身走到了摆在桌上的一幅画前。虽然是实习生，但是洛基早已和博物馆有商业合作，加上有【临摹画作】的丰富经验，且理论扎实，博物馆便很痛快地让这位实习生做一些简单作品的修复。  
瑟维格教授走到洛基身边，和他说了些什么，然后便走到另一幅画前开始工作了。  
技术室白墙白桌，明亮的白炽灯精准地照亮一切，洛基表情认真，站在画作前一生不吭地调试各种成分不同的颜料，他弯着背脊，白色的大褂让他几乎要融进这纯白背景中，他聚精会神，手执画笔，细致地描绘着破损的线条，填充着消失的颜色。  
索尔找了张椅子坐下，想着洛基的双眼中印出的人物，天空，是不是和普通人眼里的世界不一样。

然后他就被一脚踹醒了。

“啧…”  
洛基一脸嫌弃出现在了眼前。  
瑟维格博士脱下白大褂笑道，“早安，索尔，午饭时间到了。带他去休息一会儿吧。”  
洛基看了博士一眼，也只好脱了大褂，有些不满地离开了修复室。  
索尔擦了擦脸，清醒了一下，果然博物馆是个催眠的地方。他快步追上洛基，来到大门口，看到了站在大理石门柱旁点烟的洛基。索尔伸手便把烟抓走了：“你不应该抽烟。”  
洛基笑了一下，“所以呢？…”说着自顾又从口袋里找出香烟，低头点了一根，深吸了一口后故意又和上次一样朝索尔吐过去。  
索尔：“你很幼稚。”  
洛基：“当然，我还是学生。”  
最后两人的午休时间一半都花在了幼稚的躲避烟味游戏上。

结束下午的工作，索尔把洛基带回了小屋子，画家头也不回地上了楼。索尔也习惯了，给他点了晚饭送到阁楼后便离开了。回到家，他收到了短信，来自女老师。

简：【昨天谢谢你。】  
索尔：【没事，举手之劳。】  
简：【今天洛基第一天实习居然没有迟到。瑟维格博士告诉我他第一眼看到他时以为是在做梦。】  
索尔：【哈哈哈。太夸张了。】  
简：【真的，这很厉害…】

忍不住笑起来，索尔倒在沙发里兴致勃勃地和女老师聊起来。

—————

“宝贝，醒醒…”  
一个女人的声音轻柔得就像一阵暖风。小孩儿闻到了烤面包的香味，耳边是煎东西发出的呲呲声。睁开眼睛，小孩儿伸了个懒腰，下床赤着脚走出房间。  
“妈咪…我好困啊…”  
小孩儿呼唤了一声，揉着眼睛走到厨房，坐在餐桌边。窗外是高高升起的太阳，照的屋内也亮堂堂的，准备早餐的女人像是晕了一层光。  
女人将煎好的培根和鸡蛋摆进盘子，转身放在餐桌上，伸手揉了揉小孩儿乱糟糟的黑头发，又在额角落下一个吻，“早安，亲爱的。”  
小孩儿：“早安，妈咪。”  
他在母亲脸颊上回吻，睡眼迷蒙的他看不清母亲的脸，手中却收获了一杯热好的牛奶，他捧着玻璃杯开心地仰着脑袋说：“谢谢妈咪！”  
“呵呵呵。”  
女人穿着好看的方格裙子，头发竖着，笑声像铃铛一样好听。她一边把培根夹进面包片，一边说：“快些吃，今天我们去游乐园。”  
“真的吗？！”小孩儿睁大双眼兴奋地问，“我要玩摩天轮！”  
“没问题，快点吃。”女人伸手捏捏小孩儿白嫩嫩的脸蛋，“所以，你要快点吃，不然我们就赶不上大巴了！”  
“嗯！”小孩儿接过母亲准备的三明治，飞快地啃起来。

—————————

“闭上眼睛…”  
女人躺在狭小的房间内的地板上，满头是血，一个男人匍匐在她的身上，凶狠地动作着。  
小孩儿缩在一边的角落里，抱着一只金色的小熊玩偶。  
“宝贝，听妈妈的话…我们玩一个游戏好吗？”女人努力保持着微笑，嗓音沙哑着说：“我们闭上眼睛，谁先睁开谁就输，行吗？”  
“嗯…”小孩愣愣地点点头，他盯着女人身上面目狰狞的人，恐惧占据了他的全身。  
“妈妈数三下，”女人声音里带着哭腔：“一…二…三…”  
小孩儿闭上了眼睛，女人的微笑也消失在眼前，只剩下了男人的喘息和女人压在嗓子眼里的痛苦呻吟。

—————————

从梦中惊醒时，天才微微亮。洛基躺在床上盯着天花板，努力平复着飞快跳动的心脏。

又是这样。

被冷寒侵袭着，洛基身上的被子滑到了腿上，上半身遍布着疤痕。他伸手摸了摸身后，什么都没有，凉飕飕的。他把被子拽起来盖住脑袋，侧身蜷起双腿，将全身都卷在被子里。心脏依旧飞快地跳动着，他感到浑身的毛孔都竖了起来，头皮发麻，喉咙像是被一只手扯住了，他感到呼吸困难。

【没事的。】

他紧紧地蜷着，大口地在被子里喘气，双眼却抑制不住地湿了。

【没事的。】

泪水涌出了他的双眼，瞬间濡湿了枕头，他大张着嘴，无声地大喊。

他要窒息了。


	7. Chapter 7

7

来到小屋，照例做好早餐，索尔捏着一块三明治嚼着，看了眼手表，时间差不多了。考虑了一下，索尔决定上楼看一眼。  
擦干净手，索尔几步上楼，没有在阁楼找到人，便来到洛基的房间门口，抬手敲了敲，“洛基？你醒了吗？”

没有声音。  
索然又敲了敲：“洛基？你还好吗？”

还是没有回应。

在索尔犹豫到底要不要进去看看时，门被打开了，洛基披着毯子出现在他的眼前。  
索尔看他一脸倦意的样子，笑道：“该吃饭了，不然你会迟到。”  
洛基：“我不想吃。”说完他的门就被摔上了。  
索尔深吸了一口气，起床气吗？这么想着，索尔打开门，画家又躺回了床上缩成了一团。走到床边，索尔一把将他的被子扯开说道：“起床，医生说过你要按时吃饭…”  
索尔没说完，拿着被子愣住了，眼前的洛基只穿着睡裤，苍白的上身满是一道道伤痕。

烟头烫过的，刀割的，虽然颜色淡了，却依旧触目惊心。  
就像新闻里说的那样。

“啧…”  
洛基坐起身，低头捂着脸长叹了一口气，然后抬头看向索尔，露出个笑容问：“给我五分钟？”  
索尔回过神，放下被子，看了眼手表，说道：“三分钟，快点，早饭要凉了。”说完，转身下楼了。  
坐在床上的洛基低头看了眼自己，低笑了几声，艰难地抬起腿下床，不知为何感觉胸口的重量似乎减轻了一点。  
索尔没有问任何关于画家伤痕的事。一路上他都在说着一些无关紧要的话题，把洛基送到修复室后，为了避免像昨天一样出糗，索尔便双手插在口袋里自己在博物馆晃悠起来。人不少，有游客，也有结伴来参观的小孩子们，来来往往，相互交谈着。索尔迈着步子，把目光从一幅画转到另一幅画，再转到一个长了翅膀的雕塑上，努力地去理解，但是除了让自己意识混乱，半天也看不出什么所以然。他又抱着手臂绕道了另一个展厅，是一个小有名气的照相师的作品展览，都是关于女人的黑白照，带着烟尘一样的纱布，看不清女模特们的表情，只有身体挣扎在半透明的纱布上，仿佛在试图冲破这无法战胜的无影牢笼。  
“看懂了吗？”  
一个熟悉的声音突然响起来，索尔被吓了一跳，转头看到了母亲的脸。  
索尔：“妈？你怎么来了？”  
弗瑞嘉头发盘着，穿着白色布制长裙，领口上面绣着简单的紫色花卉，看上去十分温婉。年过五十，但风韵犹存，按照奥丁的话说就是一瓶贮藏已久的红酒，醇厚芬芳。她指了指自己的包，说：“下了课还早，我就过来看看，”说完她指了指照片，“他今年很有可能得奖。”  
索尔点点头，看到了弗瑞嘉朝外走，便跟上去，两人缓步朝着修复室的方向走去。  
索尔：“你是来看洛基的吧。”  
弗瑞嘉朝他一笑：“当然。我是他的导师，你只是我的儿子。”  
索尔夸张地捂住心口，伸手帮母亲提着背包，跟着她朝里走。  
弗瑞嘉：“洛基这两天怎么样？”  
索尔：“还行…”  
弗瑞嘉：“这是我听到过的经纪人对他最好的评价。”  
索尔了然地笑起来。  
果然，母亲什么都知道。

两人很快来到了修复室，熟门熟路地推开门，瑟维格博士很快看到了她，开心地伸开双手迎上来。  
“弗瑞嘉！”瑟维格满脸欢喜，拥抱了一下弗瑞嘉，指着一幅修复了一半的画作说：“我正好想要有人提一提意见。”  
“我把资料带过来了。”弗瑞嘉从索尔手里的包中取出一叠文件，“奥丁让我问你什么时候去钓鱼，他前两天买了新鱼竿。”  
瑟维格做了做鬼脸，“哦！所以那个老头子真的喜欢？上次他摆着脸坐了一下午也没钓到鱼，我以为他被气得瘫痪了。”  
弗瑞嘉被逗得低头捂嘴笑起来。  
寒暄了几句，弗瑞嘉转头看向从她进门后就支起了身子静静地站在原地看着他们的洛基。  
弗瑞嘉笑着轻步走过去，看了眼他身前修复了一半的画，轻语：“有趣吗？”  
洛基：“一般。”他低声回答，任由弗瑞嘉弯腰仔细查看画作。  
“很棒，你做的很好。”弗瑞嘉重新站直身子，转头对着洛基微笑道，“我知道你会做到最好，你是我最棒的学生。”说着伸手拍了拍他的肩头。  
洛基微微低头，没有说话，却露出一个很淡的笑容，很柔和。他明明高了弗瑞嘉大半个头，此时却显得无比乖巧，温顺得像只被抚顺毛的猫。站在一边的索尔像是看到了惊悚片，不敢相信地瞪大了眼睛。

下午瑟维格博士要去大学教课，洛基便不用待在博物馆了。索尔开车带着他离开，时不时地从前置镜观察洛基，最后画家被看的不耐烦了。  
洛基：“我长得像大卫还是摩艾石像？”  
索尔：“什么是摩艾石像？大卫雕的的吗？”  
洛基：“…”

十分钟后，两人在一家意大利餐馆门口下了车。  
夏季的阳光有些刺眼，天也格外的蓝，坐在开着空调的室内都可以想象到屋外的热气。点完单，索尔去上了一趟厕所，往回走时，索尔看到了画家愣愣地望着窗外的模样。几步走过去，索尔坐进洛基对面，他便掩饰地转回了头。  
索尔问：“下午你想去哪里？”  
洛基托着下巴：“酒吧。”  
索尔：“医生说你不可以…”  
洛基：“啧，回家。”  
索尔：“做什么？”  
洛基：“睡觉。”说完，他朝索尔投过去一个意味深长的眼神，翘起一边嘴角：“一起？”  
正巧服务员送来了饭菜，听到洛基的话脸一红，放下盘子就赶紧走了。  
看着洛基得意地拿起刀叉拌意大利面，索尔端起自己的啤酒喝了一口也笑了一声说：“说不定我会同意。”  
洛基的动作迟疑了一下，抬眼瞥了索尔一眼，自顾吃起来。  
索尔忍住不笑，拿起刀叉开始品尝煎牛排。可能是自己表现的太得意，洛基狠狠地踹了他一脚，索尔差点直接从椅子上滑下去。  
洛基得逞地哼了一声，卷起一口面放进嘴里，慢慢地嚼起来。他的动作一直是优雅的，同时又是漫不经心的，索尔看着他，发觉自己心情很不错，两人就这么面对面，时不时调侃几句，颇为和谐地进餐。  
洛基吃了一半就不动叉子了，把剩下的面往索尔面前一推，说：“我饱了。”  
索尔嚼着最后一口牛排，看到洛基摆到自己面前的面，摇摇头问：“你为什么吃这么少？”  
洛基：“你为什么吃不饱？”  
索尔无言以对，拿过盘子把面吃完。  
洛基见盘子终于空了，开口道：“回家。”  
索尔：“去附近走走，整天不是待在家里就是画室，不运动，你难怪身体不好。”  
“你想出去就去，不要管我就行了，”洛基抱着胸倒在座椅上，“我没有要求你陪着。”  
索尔擦了擦嘴说：“我如果不管你，简就会找到一个饿死的画家了。”索尔说着向服务生要了账单，付了钱。  
洛基忽然眯起眼睛，露出个狡黠的笑容：“你好像和那个女人关系很不错。”  
索尔：“你这么觉得？”他不免有些开心地接过两包餐馆提供的小湿巾擦手。  
洛基翻了个白眼，充满了鄙视：“工作时间可以谈情说爱，难怪这个职业那么多蠢货。”  
“噗…”索尔忍不住笑的更加灿烂了，似乎被嘲笑的根本不是自己。这么多天相处下来，他已经学会免疫了。  
把餐巾一扔，索尔一把抓起洛基的手臂，画家根本没想到他会这么做，挣扎了一下，没成功。  
“走。”索尔咧着嘴巴笑，洛基想要揍他一拳，索尔很轻松地躲过去了：“我们去超市。”  
洛基拽住索尔的手，很不情愿地说：“放手！”  
“顺便给你买布丁。”索尔眨巴了一下蓝眼睛说。  
洛基：“…”

推着购物车，索尔慢悠悠地走在前面，洛基则面无表情地双手插着口袋跟在后面。  
索尔拿了几袋薯片问：“除了布丁，你还喜欢吃什么？”  
“你要参加童子军野营吗？”洛基嘲笑了一句：“还是要去开下午茶聚会？”  
“哈，我以前参加过，”索尔拎了一袋爆米花扔进购物车说，“女孩儿们把我扮成公主的模样后我就不敢去了。”  
洛基：“哼…”  
“你呢？”索尔转头问，“资料上说你十二岁前都没怎么上学，是真的吗？”  
索尔这种毫无顾忌戳痛处的模样让洛基忍不住往他的小腿踹了一脚，索尔微微一弯腿，躲过去了。  
画家笑了笑：“我小学断断续续去了两年，然后就待在家里了。”  
索尔：“登山呢？”  
洛基:“没有。”  
索尔：“义卖活动？”  
洛基：“没有。”  
索尔：“班级表演？”  
洛基：“没有。”  
索尔：“游乐园？”  
洛基：“没…”  
洛基楞了一下，忽然想起了那个早晨。

【洛基，起床了。】  
女人的声音就像一阵风。

索尔疑惑地问：“怎么了？”  
洛基：“没有。”他瞬间恢复原样，随便抓了一包零食扔进购物车。  
索尔忍不住笑起来：“你喜欢吃这个啊？”他抓起那包零食，举到洛基面前：“果然艺术家的品味都很怪。”

那是包猫饼干。

洛基脸瞬间就黑了，吸了一口气后伸手抓过一包狗粮扔进车里，强行镇定：“是给你拿的，看错了而已，这个才是。”  
索尔被他极力解释的模样惹笑了，不管洛基再怎么损他，这个笑容一直到家门口都没有停。


	8. Chapter 8

8

索尔发现，他和洛基的相处其实挺愉快的。  
两人最初的见面就已经越过了普通人应有的交友步骤，既然早已坦诚相见过，如今相处起来也不需要任何做作以及掩饰，这让索尔感到轻松，有种认识着画家很久的错觉，唯一的瑕疵是洛基对他无时无刻事无巨细的嘲讽。

对了，还有两人之间时有时无的挑逗。

这大多是洛基发起的。他总是喜欢在两人独处的时候忽然凑近，说一些令人遐想的话，就像在挑衅。几次下来索尔已经很确定这个大学生就是在虚张声势了，每次他只要对洛基所作所为有所回应，画家立马就会像猫一样抱着尾巴躲得远远的。

洛基被摇醒的时候，索尔灿烂的笑了凑得过于近了，在他考虑要不要把指头戳进他的蓝眼睛前那张脸就移开了。  
索尔：“起来吧，昨天简告诉我，今天你要给一些艺术生讲解作品，十点半前到。”  
洛基捂着脑袋说：“讨厌小孩，不去。”  
索尔看了眼手表：“时间充足。”说完拍了拍手，“早饭在楼下，你去洗一个澡，下来吃。”说完伸手把洛基从床铺里拎起来，揉了一把他的头发，转身下楼了。  
坐在床上的洛基楞了一下，伸手捂了捂自己的头，轻声地笑了笑。

来到餐桌前，洛基看到了烤好的牛角面包和黄油，还有温热的牛奶，而索尔正在把半块面包往嘴里送，看到洛基下来了便指了指，示意他赶紧坐下吃饭。  
洛基在心里默默地把正在舔手指的索尔画成了狗脸，乖乖地吃了几口。  
“你和简一直都在聊天？”洛基含着一口面包问。  
索尔嘴里塞得满满的，嚼了几下说：“嗯，主要是安排你的工作。”  
洛基眯起眼睛，笑了笑，一边嚼着面包一边凑到索尔的面前看着他的嘴说：“不要拿我当借口。我可没有见过她和我以前的经纪人这么勤快地聊天。”  
索尔咽下面包，故意冲着近在咫尺的洛基努了努嘴，后者被吓得立即朝后退，结果动作太大，险些从椅子上摔下去。索尔眼疾手快一把抓住他的手把他拽了回来，两人的鼻尖都几乎贴到了一起。  
索尔看到他因为含着面包而有些鼓的脸颊，忍不住笑道：“小心一点。”  
洛基立即挣脱了，快速地把面包塞进嘴巴，上楼换衣服去了。

准备好一切，洛基被临时经纪人塞进了汽车，在十点十五的时候到达了博物馆。  
“你真的成功让他来了？”瑟维格博士看着来放衣服的洛基有些赞许地看向索尔，“我当初还要以成绩作为威胁才能让他乖乖工作。”  
洛基白了一眼索尔：“我不想浪费时间。”说完转头就离开了修复室。

博物馆人不少，但也不拥挤，两人来到了十八世纪绘画展区，没多久，简便一边和带队老师交谈着一边来到了他们面前。女老师简单地为他们相互介绍了一番后，便把现场交给了洛基，转身退到了站在角落的索尔身边。  
“早，你做的不错。”简笑着打招呼，“居然没有让他迟到。我昨天甚至做了备案，万一洛基不愿意来，就让瑟维格博士代替。”  
索尔：“真的？。”  
简：“我说过了，他挺喜欢你的。”  
索尔不自觉地有些得意，心里也满满的，想了想问：“如果我现在邀请你和我吃一顿饭，会不会有点突兀？”  
简看过来，有些害羞地确认：“这不是…”  
索尔快速接嘴：“当然不是约会。只是一顿晚饭。”  
简轻笑起来：“其实我想请你喝咖啡表示感谢。”  
索尔露出一个笑容：“很好，先吃饭然后喝咖啡。”  
简点点头抬手把落下的头发绕道了耳后，脸更红了。

围着洛基的学生们在老师的示意下很快安静了，都是些不过十三四岁的初中生，洛基在艺术圈又有些名气，采访，获奖，这让这些学画画的孩子们像看到明星一般露出期待的眼神。画家毫无声响地叹了一口气，开口介绍身后的画作，声音不大，却清晰无比。  
索尔靠墙远远看着被孩子们围绕的洛基，忽然说：“他很厉害。”  
简点点头：“我知道。”  
画家在视线的中心，正在从善如流地诉说着每一幅画的历史，作者的生平，色彩的布局，笔触的特点以及光影的效果。他的声调是单一的，甚至有些快速，像是没有感情的录音，却让人不由自主地想要跟上他的节奏，仔细听清他每一个精准的用词。周围甚至有几个游客都忍不住停下脚步听他讲解。

洛基很不喜欢这种感觉。

他说话时的视线一直没有目的，他不喜欢小孩，更不喜欢他们对准自己的眼神，这让  
他不安，像是在从他的身上挖去什么，即使是善意甚至崇拜的，这让他浑身难受，不愿和他们对视。所以，他的目光流离在画作和远处的索尔以及他身边的女老师身上。  
讲解完一面墙的五幅画的时候，一位学生提问了。  
“劳菲森先生，你以前有模仿过这些画吗？成功了吗？”一个男孩儿问，其他孩子们瞬间亮起了眼睛，满是好奇，他显然是被所有人怂恿着问的，因为男孩儿在问完就被自己的老师瞪了一眼，缩到后面去了。  
男老师充满歉意地说：“抱歉，劳菲森先生。请你继续。”  
洛基却笑了一下，转头看向老师，低声问：“你想知道吗？”  
男老师：“什么？”  
洛基：“我问，你有兴趣知道吗？”  
男老师看到洛基没有恼怒，便放松下来，试探地说：“如果你不介意的话…”

一边的索尔看到洛基的笑容，皱起了眉头，“不太对劲。”  
简疑惑地问，“怎么了？”

洛基冷哼了一声，扬着一侧嘴角，忽然转头站到其中一幅画旁，指了指，“这幅，这幅是我临摹过的第一幅关于女人的画。你们一定想问为什么是它…”  
洛基指的画中赤裸的女人闭眼躺在长椅上，仰着头，红色的窗帘一直拖到地上，一半挂在了她抬起的手臂上，慵懒又迷幻。

索尔快步走了过去。  
洛基每次恶作剧的时候就会这么笑。

洛基：“…因为我想画我的母亲。她被汽车撞死了，大货车，装满了木材，她冲到了马路中间然后被卷到了车底下浑身都被轮子压瘪了，车轮扯着她的裙子拖出了十几米，急救员把她从低下翻出来的时候连眼睛都掉出来了…那时的血很红，就像这幅画里的布…”  
“洛基。”索尔挤过此时吓得不敢吱声的孩子们，来到洛基身前，按住他的肩膀。画家却把他的手抖掉，继续笑道：“你们知道一个人的血到底有多少吗…那时候我觉得整条街都要被涂满了…”  
简：“洛基！”  
女老师低喊了一声，画家看向她，又看向索尔，轻微地歪头，“我讲完了。”说着，他转头问已经傻眼的男老师：“还有什么问题吗？”  
男老师回过神：“我很抱歉…”  
简尽力缓解尴尬，带着老师和学生走向另一边，之后的解说让瑟维格博士代替了。  
索尔朝简投去了一个感谢的眼神，正想把洛基带走，结果一转头画家已经消失在了转角。  
索尔：“洛基！”  
喊了一声，但是为了不引起其他观光客的注意，索尔闭上嘴加快脚步追了过去。博物馆朝里有一个员工的休息室，平时轮班的工作人员也会在这里吃点心，休息室带有一扇门，直通博物馆外侧的花坛，可以让人放松。索尔打开门的时候，洛基正在点烟，成功点燃后用力地吸了一口。随便瞄了一眼索尔，便低头靠着墙壁，脚尖则在脚下的草坪里戳着，夹着烟的指尖有些颤抖，不住地把烟往嘴里送。  
索尔：“你没事吧？”  
洛基：“很好，为什么不好。”他说着扯出一个笑容，吐出一口烟不耐烦地皱眉。  
索尔不自觉地伸手想要安抚一下，但还没来得及碰到他的肩膀，洛基就像是被什么锋利的刀尖刺到一般躲开了。  
洛基:“不要烦我！”画家低吼了一句，绿色的双眼满是敌意。  
索尔等了几秒钟，拿出车钥匙问：“回家吗？”  
洛基盯着索尔，半晌，他低声笑起来，把烟头往地上一扔，随便踩了一脚，转头回到了馆内。  
和瑟维格博士请了假，索尔便带着洛基回家了。画家一如既往地缩进了阁楼，打开音乐开始画画。索尔把钥匙扔在桌上，便收到了女老师打来的电话。  
“嗨，是我…”  
简的声音里透着浓浓的担忧,也有些疲惫，看样子和校方一番解释是免不了的，“今天他有太过分了…”  
索尔：“我很抱歉。”  
简：“洛基没事吗？”  
索尔忍不住笑起来，“你还是很关心他。”  
简:“当然了。”  
索尔：“即使他犯错了。”  
简的语气透出一些不满：“…那个小孩不应该问这么可恶的问题的。”  
索尔：“同意。但是你身为老师似乎不应该这么想。”

两人笑出了声。

索尔：“对了，明天晚上你有空吗？”  
简：“嗯。我下午没课。”  
索尔：“那么我能按照计划请你去吃晚饭吗？”  
女老师的声音很轻快：“不是约会。”  
索尔：“当然不是。”  
简：“没问题。”

索尔放下手机，莫名地愉悦起来。满心欢喜地从冰箱里拿出一个布丁倒在盘子里等了几分钟，确认不是很凉后拿着甜点然后上楼去看一眼画家的状态。但他一开门，映入眼帘的画面是竟洛基举着水果刀对着画作挥舞的模样。脑海里闪过的第一个问题是他哪里来的刀，下一秒他瞬间做出了反应。手里的布丁一扔，索尔几步冲过去就抓住了画家乱舞的手，并把想要挣脱的他按到一边的窗台上，捏着他的手腕一用劲就卸了洛基的力气，刀在地上发出的响声被唱片的声音盖过了。  
压在画家的身上，索尔紧紧地按着他的手腕，洛基苍白的脸被飞溅的黑色颜料衬得触目惊心。转头看了一眼，索尔才发现那幅未完成的画被一片黑色盖了大半，狰狞的划痕交错着划破了整幅画，黑颜料溅在墙壁上，落在地上，被画家的脚踩得到处都是。  
索尔有些恼怒地喊：“你在干什么？！你疯了？！”  
耳边依旧是钢琴的声音，莫名地焦躁。  
洛基：“起来。你很重。”  
画家皱起眉头，有些不耐烦，显然对自己做的一切毫不在乎。见索尔没有要起来的意思，洛基忽然抬头，把嘴巴凑到索尔的耳边笑着问：“还是你想在这里做？”  
索尔：“闭嘴。”  
没有理会他的调侃，索尔皱着眉头盯着洛基看了几秒钟，确定了他情绪正常后才放开手，并且把落在地上的水果刀收走了。  
洛基：“你太用力了。”  
画家一边说笑一边揉着手腕坐起来，发现自己满手都是黑颜料后在早已面目全非的蓝大褂上擦了擦，表情随意的仿佛刚刚疯了一样砍画的人不是他。  
索尔：“你为什么要把画毁了？！”  
洛基捂着手腕，有些埋怨的看了索尔一眼，“我的画，我不满意，想做什么都是我的自由吧。”  
索尔举起刀骂道：“这很危险！你很有可能会砍到自己！”  
洛基嗤笑了一声：“我知道我在做什么。”  
画家说完，伸手摸了摸被染黑的脖子，这让他很不舒服。  
洛基：“啧。我要洗个澡。”  
说完画家就脱了大褂光着上半身踩着一串黑脚印下楼洗澡去了。

索尔坐在窗台，这画家前后的情绪反差让他有些应接不暇。

盯着眼前的黑脚印几秒钟，他认命地收拾起来。他把粉身碎骨的盘子和布丁清理干净，将被毁掉的画搬到一边后开始擦满地的颜料，顺手把那件蓝大褂捡起来，可怜的衣服一半都被黑色浸透了。想着还有没有洗的必要，索尔抖了抖大褂，两瓶药从口袋里掉了出来。索尔弯身将其捡起，好奇地看了一眼药罐上的名字。

洛基站在洗手台前，伞花开着，水汽逐渐蒸腾起来，充满了整个浴室。他用手擦去镜面上的水珠，看着自己的模样，忍不住笑出了声。打开水龙头往脸上泼了几把水，黑色的颜料被冲淡，落下了水槽。再次抬头，他看到镜子里的自己，黑色的水珠从脸上滑下，逐渐布满了全身。

他看着镜子里的自己，忽然低声说:“对不起。”  
声音很轻，水声很响，洛基在水槽上撑着颤抖的身体,手上的颜料划过纯白的洗手台,留下一道道痕迹。脑海里浮现出了早晨那些学生的脸，老师的表情，然后是索尔的，一遍遍回放，他闭上眼睛，墨色的水痕流淌在他的眼角，划过脸颊。

“对不起…”


	9. Chapter 9

9

下了班后和几个好友一起聚餐，聊了聊最近的事。范达尔依旧调侃了霍根的梦中情人，霍根依旧用一句“谢谢”让他闭了嘴。夫勒斯泰格因为要节食，对着一盘沙拉愁眉苦脸了好久，叹了至少二十次气，这让希芙有了想要把自己的鸡肉饭倒进他的碗里的冲动。吵吵闹闹地吃完饭，几人各自分开回家了。  
回到家洗了澡，希芙和索尔两人便瘫进了沙发，索尔用平板电脑里搜索着什么，希芙则盘着腿缩在一边百无聊赖地看一个历史剧，怀里北极星眯着眼睛，享受着希芙有一下没一下的按摩。  
希芙：“你是不是遇到谁了？”  
索尔扬起眉毛：“什么？”  
希芙耸耸肩：“你今天聚会时看了好几次手机，还问了夫勒斯泰格哪家餐厅好吃。”  
索尔笑了一声：“就凭这个？”  
希芙点头：“最近霍根就是这样。让人以为他要去参加超级主厨了。”  
索尔笑了几声，女设计师凑过来，认真地问：“所以，你真的遇到喜欢的人了？”  
索尔：“一个不错的女孩，现在只是朋友。”  
希芙眯起眼睛，笑起来：“叫什么？什么样？”  
索尔摇摇头：“过段时间再告诉你，我明天和她吃晚饭。”  
希芙：“约会？”  
索尔：“还不是。”  
希芙点点头：“祝你好运。”  
索尔：“谢谢。

随便聊了几句，索尔又盯着电脑看，不由自主地皱起了眉头。  
希芙凑过来瞄了一眼索尔的电脑屏幕，关心地问：“帕罗西汀？你生病了？”  
“哦，没有。”索尔笑着摇摇头，“好奇而已。”  
随后他把电脑锁屏后放到了一边，像是在想些什么，愣愣地拿过桌上吃了一半的薯片抱在怀里吃起来。  
希芙看了他一眼，也捏了一片薯片，在递进嘴里前说道：“如果有问题，记得告诉我们，至少要和我说。”  
索尔抬眼看向希弗，她正在嚼着薯片，发出清脆的响声，北极星仰着脑袋一直要往上凑。  
“当然。”索尔笑起来，想了想，忽然说：“我要搬家。”

————————————

索尔带着行李来到屋子的时候，遭受到了洛基充满鄙夷的目光。  
他抱着手臂站在起居室问：“终于要监视我晚上的床伴数量了？”  
索尔指了指沙发，“我每天从家里过来要浪费不少时间，这个月住在这里比较方便。”说完他把行李箱扔到沙发旁的角落里，拍拍手说：“搞定，我每个周末去拿换洗的衣服就行。”  
洛基狐疑地盯着索尔，忽然开口：“你不怕我半夜把你生吞活剥了？”  
“哦…”索尔耸了耸肩，对着他说：“我不觉得有这个可能。”  
洛基：“一般来说我昨天那个模样会吓跑大部分的人。”  
索尔：“那我就是小部分的其中一个。”  
洛基：“小部分的人会报警…”  
索尔看了洛基一眼，摊手说：“我当时腾不出手拿手机。”  
画家听了笑起来，转身上了楼。  
索尔瞄了一眼厨房的刀架，脑海里满是洛基砍画的模样，他叹了一口气，把刀收进了最里侧的抽屉，开始做早饭。  
今天不用去博物馆，洛基便坐在阁楼画画，听着音乐，索尔偶尔会上楼看看，给他递一个布丁，看几眼他重新开始的作品，两人对躺在角落的那幅被毁的画只字不提，这种悠闲的感觉让那次疯狂仿佛是一场梦。  
吃过午饭后坐在起居室，索尔和母亲发短信聊了一会儿，主要报告洛基的状况，她还让索尔带洛基回家玩，母亲对这小孩的关心一瞬间让索尔觉得自己才是外人。  
一下午电视里都一些娱乐爆料，索尔实在不感兴趣，便从储藏室翻出了锤子去修门口那个秋千。夕阳像火焰一般将一切都变成了金色，照在他的身上和金头发上，汗水让他整个人看上去都像在发光。  
敲了一个小时，中间还去附近的五金店买了木板，索尔终于把秋千从【危险易碎】物品名单中剔除了。满意地坐在上面试了试，索尔觉得可以让画家把秋千重新涂一遍。这么想着，索尔坐在秋千上看了一会儿来往的人，应该都是小区里的居民，不少小孩背着书包吵吵闹闹的回来了。  
抬手大大咧咧地和路过的邻居打招呼，索尔享受着大功告成后的悠闲。欢快奔跑的孩子们让他不由自主地想到了自己搜索过的关于洛基的过去。那新闻里的洛基不过十三岁，看上去比同龄的孩子要瘦小，双眼无神地站在镜头前，脱去了上衣的他浑身都是青肿和各种可怕的伤口。

他的童年会是什么样的呢？

索尔心灵里有些矛盾，他不想承认，但是的确被影响到了。他不想可怜这个天赋异禀的画家，但是却开始为这个人的行为和性格找到了借口，所以也放任他偶尔的过界。  
本就只该是一夜情对象的人，如今越来越立体，开始占据索尔的生活，恍惚间索尔会觉得相遇时放纵的两人并不是他们。  
这么想着，索尔起身走了几步，剩了个懒腰，回身抬头时却看到了坐在窗台上的画家的身影。他正一动不动地把额头抵在玻璃窗上，脸上是金色的余晖，双眸望向远处，一如新闻里那孩子的双眼。  
索尔无缘由地觉得自己不该看到他这样的表情，便立即低头回了屋子，正巧简发来了信息：【我刚刚下课，今天怎么样？】  
索尔：【还行？…】  
简：【我把这个当做不错的意思。】  
索尔：【事实上，洛基在画新的作品。】  
简：【真的！？（星星眼）我已经期待起来了。】  
索尔笑起来：【八点，月桂花园餐馆。】  
简：【收到，晚上见。】

想象到女老师可爱的笑容，索尔忍不住翘起了嘴角。握着手机上楼，索尔快速洗去一身的汗，然后上楼敲了敲阁楼的门，画家还坐在窗台上，但是已经回过了头，橘色的阳光照在他的身后，像火焰。  
索尔：“我晚上有约，你想要吃什么？我给你订。”  
洛基看了眼他手里的手机，笑起来，“和福斯特。”  
陈述句。  
索尔点了点头，“所以，你想吃…”  
洛基：“你晚上会带她回来吗？”  
索尔：“什么？”  
洛基托着下巴，手肘撑在蜷着的膝盖上，看上去懒洋洋的，笑说：“拜托，你知道我是什么意思。”  
索尔摇摇头，走过去笑说，“这不是个约会，我们只是简单吃一顿饭。”  
洛基哧笑起来，像是听到了最可笑的笑话，“你听起来像个没谈过恋爱的初中生，我都觉得可爱了。”  
索尔也不和他争论，按照他的口味给他点了晚饭，还在外卖送到后特地给他拿到了楼上摆好——放在楼下谁知道他会不会愿意挪动他尊贵的屁股下楼吃。除此之外，索尔还给他拿了个布丁上楼，包括餐具，索尔觉得自己就是个任劳任怨的完美管家。  
“啧啧啧，”洛基坐在窗台上举着画笔笑：“我都快要被你感动了。”  
索尔弯身凑过去，有些坏心眼地伸手托起他的下巴凑近说：“我会给你带甜点的。”  
洛基笑了一声，忽然凑上去，吓得索尔支起了身子，画家瞥了他一眼说：“你也不像你说的那么大胆啊。”  
索尔凑过去伸手揉了一下他的头，“记得吃晚饭。”  
洛基没有理会他，挖了一块红颜料砸在画布上使劲地用画笔抹开。索尔有种这画板是自己的错觉。见洛基没有出声，索尔便摆了摆手，准备离开，但是走到门口的时候又回头问：“你会吃的吧？”  
画家忽然甩出一支画笔赶他：“滚出我的视线。”  
哧笑起来，索尔躲过飞出来的画笔转身下楼。  
听着汽车的声音逐渐远去，坐在窗台上的洛基忍不住笑出了声，伸出双手涂抹起满是红颜料的画布，直到自己的掌心被红色充满。

索尔来到餐厅的时候女老师已经到了，正在门口等他。女老师今天穿了天蓝色的碎花裙，打了辫子，清纯可人。为迟到表示歉意，两人在门口说了几句话后一起进门，餐厅不大，人却不少，索尔这个大块头一进门显得有些局促，索尔开始怀疑夫勒斯泰格的推荐是否正确了。  
坐到订好的位置里，索尔环顾了一下，餐馆只有二十个位子左右，都坐满了，虽然空间有限，却装修得很别致。米色的墙纸上印着素描，深蓝色的柱子和浅蓝色的桌椅相得益彰，索尔低头时还看到了玻璃桌面下压的各式各样的干花，用丝带绑着，做旧的纸上还写有诗歌。  
“这里很棒，”简说道，笑容甜美：“你怎么找到这个餐馆的？”  
索尔坦诚地说：“只需要一个称为美食家的朋友。”  
简扬起眉毛，随后笑起来：“哦…那我有机会询问他更多好吃的地方吗？”  
索尔：“他最近在节食，所以，他会拉着你讲一个小时…”  
简明白一般点点头，两人相视而笑。

餐馆的气氛很轻松，索尔和简一边聊一边愉快地吃完了晚饭，因为两人都要开车，便没有喝酒，在吃甜点的时候索尔直接把自己的打包了。  
女老师笑问：“给洛基的？”说着她挖着自己手里的水果塔。  
索尔：“那么明显？”  
“嗯…”简点点头，“其实之前洛基的经纪人空缺的时候我正好休假，帮着照顾了几天，瑟维格博士说那段时间我就像五岁小孩的妈妈。”  
索尔忍不住笑出声，“差不多吧。”说着，他查看了一眼手机，想着要不要给打个电话，但是觉得这举动的确太像【五岁小孩家长】了，索尔便把手机收回了口袋，抬头便发现女老师正笑着看自己。  
索尔：“抱歉…”  
简：“你工作的第一天，我们全博物馆的人都在想你会不会在48小时之内被气走，”说着她舀了块草莓送进嘴中，笑着吃完：“事实证明，我是对的。”  
索尔皱起眉头笑问：“你们该不会打赌了吧？”  
简：“当然。”  
索尔：“赢了多少？我能分多少？”  
简：“给你百分之二十吧。”  
“哈哈哈...”

吃完后，索尔和简在餐馆旁的小公园走了一圈消食，顺便闲聊。  
简：“我觉得，洛基最近变了很多。他稍微收敛了一些…”  
索尔：“哦…事实上，他昨天把一幅画给毁了…”  
简：“他又…？！”

原来这不是第一次，索尔莫名放心了一点。

简叹了一口气说：“他每次没有灵感或是生气了就会朝自己的作品发火，之前还有把画直接扔出窗户的。没开的窗户。”女老师说着像是想起了那些画面，“他们说艺术家对自己的作品就像对自己的孩子，但洛基好像不是…他甚至像在恨它们。”  
索尔皱起眉头，想起洛基当时的脸，那不顾一切的模样，下一秒，他又开始想画家吃晚饭了没有。  
简：“呵呵呵…抱歉，我根本不懂这些东西…他经历的一切已经很艰难了，现在的成果是付出了无数努力的。”  
索尔转移话题：“那你呢？为什么会喜欢星星？”  
简笑起来，眼神也亮了：“我的父亲就是天文老师，小时候他总是让告诉我我的母亲是天上最亮的那一颗星星，所以，我小时候最爱的就是趴在窗台上用望远镜数星星，久而久之就爱上了这片天空。”  
索尔笑起来，“你看上去很开心。”  
简点头：“当然。所以我很喜欢洛基画的天空系列，我觉得他真正抓住了天空那种华丽却又捉摸不透的感觉。”  
索尔：“哇哦，你听起来就像我的一位朋友…我完全听不懂你们两个在说什么，你们两个应该会有很多共同话题。”  
简：“真的吗？我开始好奇你这个朋友是什么样的了！”  
…

晃了半个多小时，来到停车位，结果发现两人的话题一直围绕在那位性格古怪的画家身上。  
简：“谢谢，晚餐很棒，我很开心。”  
索尔：“不用谢。今天没机会，我等下次的咖啡。”  
简点头微笑：“没问题。”  
索尔着低头看她，身高差下的女老师在索尔眼里显得更加娇小了。  
“那，我先走了。”简脸有些红了，但充满欢喜，转头钻进了车子，索尔点点头，着看她开车离去。  
长叹了一口气，索尔觉得今晚的月亮都更加的明亮了。满脸都是抑制不住的笑容，索尔脚步轻快地找到自己的车子，回家去了。

事实证明，画家觉得不会放过下马威的机会。  
索尔看着倒满沙发炒饭和牛肉汤——他没有看到布丁，恋爱的喜悦瞬间被一个怒气的海浪掀翻了。

他又不吃饭了！


	10. Chapter 10

10

第二天，索尔本想板着脸不理会画家，但是还是败下阵来——工作还是要做的。这么告诉自己，他快速做好早点上楼找洛基。昨晚他连夜把沙发套扯下来扔进了洗衣机，怕吵醒画家他早晨才开动洗衣机，此时后院正在发出轰隆隆的响声。  
敲了两下门，没有回应，索尔便自顾打开门走进去，洛基果然还在睡，整个人侧躺着蜷缩起来，包在被子里面，只露出个后脑勺，索尔经常想他这么睡会不会把自己憋死。  
走过去，索尔按住他的肩膀晃了晃，没好气地说：“起床了，你要上班啦！”晃了两下，索尔看到了他放在脑袋前的手露了出来，血红的一片。索尔吓得一怔，一把抽开被子，发现他两只手都是如此。  
“洛基！？”索尔将他翻过身，一边抽手机一边伸手托他的脸喊叫起来：“洛基！醒醒！醒…”  
定睛一看，画家正皱着眉头瞪他，“你疯了吗？吵死了…”  
索尔楞了一下，随后扔了手机抓起他的手仔细地查看，这才发现并没有刀痕。他低下头，看了几眼洛基睡眼惺忪的模样，双腿一软瘫在床边，头闷在床上长长地舒了一口气，发现自己的背脊已经全是冷汗了。  
洛基看了眼自己的手，解释道：“颜料。”  
“嗯…这一点都不好玩。”索尔低声骂了几句，长叹了一口气，然后缓缓地站起身，还有些没缓过神。摇了摇脑袋，他说：“起来吧，早饭做好了…”没说完，他忽然被洛基一拽，整个人就倒在了床上。  
楼下的洗衣机还在发出滚动的声响，索尔根本没反应过来就被拽倒在了床上，光着上身的洛基此时正撑着双手压在他的身上，一时间，一切都安静了下来，只有两人的呼吸声。  
画家居高临下地看着索尔，目光在他的脸上来回，方才的惊吓让索尔的额头都出了一丝细汗，看上去亮晶晶的。洛基忍不住翘起嘴角，伸手摸了摸，问：“你刚刚在害怕吗？”  
他说着低下头，凑到了索尔的面前，光裸的上身贴在索尔的身上，索尔甚至可以闻到他浑身淡淡的颜料混合着烟的味道。画家放低了声音，凑到索尔的耳边，温暖的气息喷洒在他的耳侧，激起一整瘙痒。  
索尔：“这不好玩，洛基。”  
洛基笑了，轻声说：“你真该看看你刚刚的模样，我觉得很荣幸。”  
说完，他抬起头，再次看进索尔的眼睛。蓝色的，就像最清澈的海水，透着太阳的光芒。洗衣机的声音依旧，轰隆隆地响着，一只手忽然爬上了洛基的背脊，充满了老茧，让他猛地一抖。他记得这个感觉，那天晚上他被这只手抚遍了身体的每一个角落，喉咙上下滚动，洛基想要起来，但是下一秒，翻天覆地，索尔一个用力将他压倒在了床上。  
洛基没预料到这个结果，楞了一下，随即发觉双手被钳制在了耳边。索尔双眼注视着他，慢慢凑近，直到两人呼吸相接，鼻尖相触，在双唇即将碰到的前一刻，洛基飞快侧过了头，随即听到了索尔凑在自己耳边的呼气声：“别玩了，你要迟到了。”  
话音一落，洛基身上一轻，索尔一把将他拽起，揉了一把他的黑发，“快点，我在楼下等你。”

这种挑逗性质的较量在索尔看来不过是这个小孩的游戏罢了，他们两人都知道，谁也不会真正冲破那个底线。从一开始的拒绝到后来的见招拆招，索尔倒是享受这游戏的乐趣，特别是画家失败后的表情。所以当洛基一脸不爽地下楼时，索尔觉得自己一天的心情都好了起来。  
直到后来他喝到了一杯棕色颜料做的咖啡，吃到了白色颜料做的奥利奥夹心，红颜料做的番茄酱。  
天知道洛基怎么能够神不知鬼不觉地把这些破玩意儿加进去的！

夏季的雷雨就像声势浩大的舞台剧，轰轰烈烈。  
从下午开始空气就逐渐开始闷热了，天空也逐渐暗了下来。到了傍晚，已经开始起风了，弗瑞嘉还特地发了短信让索尔注意关窗。  
开车回到家，索尔先把晾在外面的衣服收进来，略低的气压让空气像被静止一半凝固着，连枝头的麻雀也唧唧喳喳叫起来，像是在抱怨。收完衣服后开着后院和前门，大雨前的风还是很舒服的，穿过整个屋子，倒也凉爽。点了外卖，索尔把缩在阁楼画画洛基从楼上拎下来，不顾他的白眼搬了两张椅子，两人便坐在后院一边吃着炒面一边欣赏着天边聚集起来的乌云，层层叠叠，铺天盖地，如翻滚的黑烟。  
吃完饭，洛基一边擦嘴一边评价了这行为的愚蠢和无趣，然后上楼画画去了。把椅子搬回去，收拾了一下，索尔又把晒干的沙发套了回去，晒过太阳后的布料闻起来就像夏天 。  
入夜后，晚风微凉，压抑了一下午的云层终于开始挤压着发出了轰隆声。索尔把后院的门关上，确认了没有东西留在外面，便坐进了沙发刷手机，收到了希芙发在组里的一张照片，北极星因为雷声而蹲在窗台，仰着脑袋朝外看。  
可爱的小东西。  
这么想着，还没来得及发几个表情，窗外传来一阵爆裂的巨响，整个房子瞬间陷入了黑暗。  
“洛基！停电了！”  
喊了一声，发现楼上的音乐也停了，但是没人回应。叹了一口气，索尔打开手机的电筒后出门一看，果然，整个小区都停电了，漆黑一片。不远处也有邻居拎着手电出来查看的，和索尔打了声招呼，相互交谈了几句后就回屋了。  
“好吧…”  
回到屋内，索尔快步上了楼，想起整理储藏室的时候找到过几根蜡烛，一会儿可以点上，这么想着，索尔打开了阁楼的门。  
“洛基，这一片都停电了，别在阁楼呆着了…洛基？”  
索尔楞了一下，借着手机电筒的光找到了缩在窗台上的洛基，正转头看着窗外，明明此时外面漆黑一片。这么想着，整个阁楼骤然明亮，一道闪电划破天际，飞速消逝，两秒钟后是一阵巨石相撞般的轰鸣。  
索尔见他依旧看着窗外，便走过去，站在他的面前说：“回房吧，一会儿要下大雨，这里会很吵。”不让手电的光直射洛基的脸，微微的银光铺在画家的脸侧，惨白无比。  
“她是夏天去世的。”  
画家冷不丁地冒出一句话，索尔几乎没听清他在说什么，在他询问之前，洛基先笑了一声，“那天也是阴天，好像马上就要下雨…”  
又是一道雷炸亮天际，很快，紧接着雷鸣，豆大的雨珠落下了，砸在洛基眼前的玻璃上，发出有节奏的击打，不一会儿便混乱起来。  
索尔见他没有要起来的意思，便坐在他面前空余的位置。  
洛基突然说：“你把厨房的刀收起来了。”  
索尔愣了一下，把手电关了，阁楼里便只剩下了黑暗，他斟酌了一下说：“你在吃药…”  
索尔没说完，就感到身边的空气瞬间紧张起来，他继续道：“我无意间看到的，就上网查了一下。所以你前几天就是因为发病才把画给劈了的吧…”  
洛基忽然笑起来，“你真的不会在意别人的感受啊…”  
索尔：“我只是…你知道的，关心你。”  
洛基又笑出了声，空气也松散下来，他好像吁了一口气，说：“我不觉得我需要。”  
索尔：“你饭都不认真吃，简和我都觉得你需要去托儿所。”  
洛基：“哦，那只是我不想浪费时间吃东西而已，和病没关系。”  
索尔：“…”

雨很大，像是要砸破玻璃般冲刷而下。在几句拌嘴后，洛基忽然说：“我有不定期地去看心理医生，好转后停药了一阵，上次比赛可能太累了，又开始吃了。”  
索尔：“现在呢？好点了吗？”  
洛基：“定义【好点】。”  
索尔：“额…不会想着跳楼割腕上吊吃安眠药？”  
洛基大笑起来：“哈哈哈哈，你这个说话不过脑子的蠢货，你就是因为这个才搬过来的吗？你从哪里查的信息？”  
索尔：“维基百科。”  
洛基:“…我不该期待其他答案的。”  
索尔：“所以你好点了吗？”  
洛基叹了一口气说：“好吧，普通情况下我晚上基本睡不着，快天亮才能闭上眼睛，但是很不安稳…”他说着忽然把赤着的脚伸到了索尔的大腿上，低笑道：“不过我认为我只要累一点就可以了…”  
索尔也不动他，问：“你把床伴当做安眠药？”  
洛基：“如果你想的话可以这么理解。”  
索尔皱着眉头：“我都不知道我还有这个功能…”  
洛基被逗笑了，把脚抽回去，却被索尔一把抓住了。身后的玻璃依旧噼里啪啦地响着，就像一曲交响乐，索尔认真的问：“你要吃布丁吗？”

那晚，透过雨帘，街头小屋的阁楼有烛光，画家坐在窗前，手里托着一个布丁，慢慢地用勺子舀着吃，索尔从手机里找出了【为了工作】而下载的古典音乐，音量开到了最大，混着窗外的雨声播放了很久。


	11. Chapter 11

11

趁着洛基工作的时间赶到简的家时，女老师的公寓已经像被灌溉过一样了。  
女老师穿着雨衣雨靴站在客厅，抱着书有些狼狈：“昨天雨太大排水管裂了，所以我们整栋楼都遭殃了…水排不出去，我的厕所现在还在下小雨呢…”  
索尔：“…我很抱歉…”  
索尔盯着一地几乎可以养鱼的水，十分真诚地说。女老师显然已经试图抢救过了，桌上和地上都摆了大大小小的桶，接着从天花板缝隙流下的水。索尔刚刚来的路上已经看到施工队了，进了楼道还可以闻到一些古怪的味道，索尔决定不去细想。  
简坐进木椅，有些气馁，“楼里已经停水了，排水管修好后房东说房屋要重新装修，所以我这两天就得搬出去…”女老师把书本往桌上一放，显得很焦虑。  
索尔：“你可以去我那里。”  
他的提议让简楞了一下，似乎有些被吓到了。  
简：“你那里？”  
“对啊！”索尔笑得像个电视购物主持人，“我最近搬到洛基房子里了，公寓现在反正也空着，最多回去拿换洗的衣服，你可以直接住进去。而且我朋友就住在隔壁，有什么事她随时可以帮你。”  
简听了低头想了想，似乎在考虑着什么。  
索尔：“你给我付房租。”  
简抬头笑起来：“没问题！”说着，忽的凑过去在索尔脸颊上亲了一口，但很快退了回去，像是也在讶异于自己的举动。为了缓解忽然安静下来的尴尬，她指了指桌上的纸箱，“帮我搬家？”  
索尔立即点头：“当然”

洛基被瑟维格博士提醒要休息的时候才发现那个喜欢睡觉的金发蠢货好像很久没有在身边晃悠了。略微皱起眉头，洛基换下衣服离开修复室，走前问了一句正在锁门的瑟维格博士：“他在那里？”  
“谁？索尔？”瑟维格博士边问边收了钥匙，“你的经纪人我怎么知道在哪里？”  
洛基沉下双眼，心里有些不舒服，转头走了。他从口袋里拿出一直都是静音的手机，上面有几条短信和一个未接来电，属于未知号码。

【我是索尔。我在简这里，暂时有点忙，可能要迟一点到，泰国菜怎么样？】  
【抱歉，不用等我。和瑟维格博士一起去吃饭吧。】  
【记得吃饭。】

洛基这时才发觉自己根本没有存索尔的号码，除了开头几天，索尔搬进他家后两人可以称得上是形影不离，根本没有需要用手机联系的时候。 挑着眉头重复看了一遍索尔的短信，动动手指把他的号码存进了手机，在联系人名字处填写了【金毛犬】。  
不想回复，洛基收起手机缓步走出大门，博物馆大门已经关上了，只留了侧门，门卫看到洛基便和他打了声招呼，然后去休息室了。  
正午的阳光有些猛烈，博物馆门前的石阶上只坐了零零散散的一些人，可能是刚刚下课的学生，或者是游客，正自顾吃着简单的面包之类的东西。洛基心里考虑了一下要不要这样解决自己的午饭，但是内心告诉他为什么要听那个愚蠢的金发男人的话。这么想着，他任性地点了根烟，向下走了几阶后坐了下去，身子朝后靠了靠，用一只手臂支撑着身体，倚靠在阶梯上无声地抽着烟。

半晌，他觉得心里还是不太好受。

抬起头看向刺眼的阳光，洛基忍不住眯起了双眼。烟的味道在鼻腔里旋转着，他很快抽完了一根，把烟头拧灭在手边，他随即点燃了第二根。

他有点后悔和索尔说了那些话，关于车祸，关于母亲，这让他今早一睁眼就很烦躁。有些郁闷地咂咂嘴，他用力地吸了一口烟，尼古丁的味道让他混乱的大脑稍稍冷静了下来，画面停留在了母亲满是血的脸上。  
“啧…”  
指尖忽然被烟烫到，洛基把它按在地上，继续抽第三根。这时他才发现台阶上只有他一人了，头顶被晒得发烫，连大脑都似乎迟钝了，那个无时不刻叫嚣的声音也被挡在了门外。

很好。

洛基的脑子里开始想索尔的一头金发会不会比自己凉快一点，这么想着吐出一口烟，他隐约看到了朝这边奔来的一个身影，还有那个特别愚蠢的喊声。  
“我就知道你没有去吃饭！”  
在洛基反应过来之前，索尔一把他从地上拽了起来，还抢走了他嘴里的烟扔到地上踩灭了。被晒的有些晕的洛基眼一黑，一时反应不过来。  
索尔：“你都快被烤熟了！”  
说着他很粗鲁地把洛基拽进了博物馆侧门，一进室内，凉爽的空间让洛基的大脑瞬间清醒了，眼前也明亮了起来，视线因为方才的阳光而有些发青，几秒种后慢慢回复了正常。  
洛基：“你不是不回来吗？”  
索尔依旧抓着他的手臂，有些埋怨地举了举手里的外卖：“怕你饿死自己。”  
说着，两人朝着休息室走去。  
索尔：“简的公寓被淹了，所以会暂时搬去我那里住，正好我的屋子空着…”  
金发大高个叽叽呱呱地说着，一刻不停，两人就这么面对面坐在休息室吃完了午饭。索尔收拾的时候，洛基盯着他，然后抱着手臂忽然开口：“忘了我和你说的。”  
索尔显然没有反应过来，把盒子里最后一根薯条捏起来送进嘴里问：“忘了什么？”  
洛基瞪了他一眼，憋出一句：“算了。”

结果下班后索尔直接把洛基带到了简的家。

洛基：“我们去干什么？”  
还没回答，他就看到了路边正趴在自己的车后备箱塞行李箱的简福斯特。  
“你来啦！”  
女老师打着招呼，弯腰抬起脚边的塑料箱塞进后座。  
索尔回答洛基：“来帮忙啊。你也该运动运动了。”  
索尔说着停好车，和女老师打了招呼，随即也上楼搬行李去了。  
“洛基？！”  
简看到依旧坐在后座纹丝不动的画家先是吃了一惊，然后笑起来敲了敲车窗，“谢谢你过来帮忙！”  
画家坐在车里，摇下窗户露出一个微笑说：“我没有说要帮忙…”  
结果还没说完，索尔就拎着两个行李箱从电梯里走了出来，一个大的塞进后备箱，一个直接往后座放，洛基被挤得只得从另一边钻出来，满脸脏话地把门摔上了。  
索尔：“抱歉，没看到你。”  
画家瞪了一眼索尔毫无歉意的脸，自顾迈开步子走进电梯，并且报复性地当着赶过来的简和索尔面关上了门。  
三个人的动作很快，索尔负责大件，简搬小箱子，洛基则意外的钟意搬书，各种天文学的书籍摞在一起，搬得他直喘气。花了不到一个小时搬完，三人便一前一后两辆车往索尔的公寓开。  
因为后座塞满了东西，洛基只好坐在副驾驶，一边揉着手腕一边朝着心情极好的驾驶员甩白眼：“我为什么要来做白工…”  
索尔笑起来，指出画家方才搬的十分认真，还漫不经心地把女老师手里的重物全部收到了自己搬的纸箱里。  
洛基快速反驳了他，表示只是为了不浪费时间。

索尔之前先和希芙发短信通知了一下，虽然突如其来，但女神很贴心地下了班后帮索尔先把房子整理了一遍。包括但不限于扔掉吃了一半的薯片袋，把衣服扔到洗衣机里，以及把床单被单换一套。到了目的地，索尔收到了一条信息。

【完成，我还喷了古龙水。记得请我吃饭。】

索尔笑着在内心感谢了几遍，快步走去先把楼下大门开了，往电梯里塞了几个小箱  
子，然后对抱着纸箱的女老师开口：“简，你先上去吧，四楼，我朋友在等了。”  
说完索尔就转头去搬大行李箱，结果发现洛基已经吃力地往外扒拉箱子了，想必是说了些什么调侃的话，气的画家踹了他一脚。  
简笑看着他们打闹，独自先坐电梯上了楼。电梯门开后她一边拽着行李箱一边抱着纸箱努力朝门外走，一个清亮好听的声音响起了。  
“让我来帮你吧。”  
随后手里一轻，行李箱也被接过去了。  
“谢谢！”简连忙对着已经转身的人道谢，拎起身下的一个袋子快步跟过去。眼前的女人一头红发，利落地扎着辫子挂在背后，穿着简单的短袖衬衫和牛仔短裤，踏着拖鞋朝一扇开着的门走去，步履轻松。同性之间总是会很快发现对方的优势，这个人的身材高挑匀称，从背影就可以感受到她充分的气场，这让简忍不住在心里默默地赞叹了一番。  
来到门口的时候女人指了指右侧同样半开的门，“我就住在隔壁。不要误会，我和索尔从小就认识，为了方便照料才一起在这里租了房子…”  
“哦…”  
简应和着，心里稍稍有些泛酸，但是又为自己的小心思忍不住笑起来。  
女人率先走进索尔家门后弯腰把行李小心地放在地上，忽然一只黑猫从沙发上跃下凑到跟前，她笑着伸手摸了摸它的后颈介绍道：“他是北极星，我的室友，平时索尔也会帮我养，所以经常会过来串门，希望你不对猫毛过敏。”  
简眼睛一亮：“我没问题！”  
走过去把袋子放下，也蹲下身小心地伸手去摸了摸小东西的脑袋，北极星眯起眼睛顺从地由她挠，下一秒就摊在地上露出了肚皮。  
简：“哈哈哈…你真是个小可爱！”  
女老师忍不住诱惑伸手揉小猫的肚子，身边的女人也笑起来。  
“他很喜欢你。”  
简惊喜地提高了音调，边揉小猫团边说：“真的吗？！太棒了！他叫什么？”  
“北极星。”  
简：“真是个美丽的名字！”  
女老师满眼欢喜地逗了一会儿小猫，听到邻居又开口：“这段时间有什么需要帮忙的可以找我，我一般下午六点就回到家了。”  
简转头对着同样蹲着的女人笑：“太谢谢你了！对了，我忘了自我介绍，我的名字是简福斯特…”

索尔拖着箱子和抱着书的洛基走进门的时候，看到的就是希芙跪在地上抱着一脸状况外的女老师的画面。画家从索尔身后探出脑袋，幽幽地笑了一声。

“这下有趣了。”


	12. Chapter 12

12

索尔家的餐桌上，四人为了欢迎简的入住，一起点了海鲜饭和土豆饼，还开了一瓶的红酒。索尔只给了洛基一杯水，这让画家的脸臭的像发霉的面包片。  
希芙：“…我记得那个教导员…威尔福尔斯老师？对，就是她，会和我们一起吃烤棉花糖，罗比还被鬼故事吓哭了…”  
简：“真是太有趣了！…时间过得真快…那时我们才十岁…还是十一岁？…”  
希芙微笑着提醒：“十一岁，你那年的太阳系模型得奖了，还把奖牌挂在书包上。”  
简脸红了：“我那次是第一次得奖，所以有点得意忘形了…”  
希芙：“是啊，结果第二天爬山的时候丢了，哭了好久。我们找了好久都没有找到，你哭得连晚饭都吃不下。”  
简捂着脸恳求：“这么丢脸的事就不要再提了。”  
希芙：“后来下山的时候被我捡到了，你又高兴地哭了。你说要感谢我，就送了一张照片当做谢礼…”  
“啊…我受不了了。”简捂着脸摇头：“太丢脸了。”  
希芙大功告成一般喝着红酒，满意地笑。  
索尔塞了一口海鲜饭，看看简，又抬头看看希芙，两个女生已经聊当年的夏日野营聊得旁若无人了，转头看了眼画家，他正捧着牛奶安静地端坐着的模样，仿佛入定的一尊雕塑。索尔见了熟练地伸手给他的空盘子里分了块土豆饼，做了做嘴型：“吃饭。”  
洛基朝他投去一个假笑，然后拿起叉子戳了戳，不情愿地一小口一小口吃完了。  
聊了许久，介于第二天要上班，索尔便先带着洛基回小屋去了。一路上索尔没有开口，坐在副驾驶的洛基也没有说话，车内像是被按了静音键。洛基看着窗外，托着下巴，后视镜里可以看到他微微扬起的嘴角，就像刚刚看完一出喜剧回味的观众。一进家门，索尔就坐进了沙发，仰着头长叹了一口气。  
洛基抬腿踹了一脚，“不要对着我叹气，我的灵感都不见了。”说完就跑上了楼。  
索尔心酸自己没人安慰，在沙发里坐了很久，思绪乱飞。两个小时后，失眠的他最终还是给希芙打了电话，一接通，希芙就先开口了：“喝一杯？”  
索尔：“当然。老地方，十五分钟后见。”

市中心，索尔和希芙面对面坐着，无声地喝着酒。他们坐在一家熟悉的酒吧里——舞厅不是谈话的好地方。已经是凌晨，酒吧里人不多，都是半醉不醒的状态，酒保显然也习惯了，只要他们不打架不赖账，也就随他们去了。索尔喝完第三瓶的时候，忍不住问：“所以，她就是…那张照片里的人。”  
希芙点头，喝干了第三瓶。  
索尔：“老天…”  
起身又去要了两瓶酒，坐回位子，递给希芙一瓶，碰了碰瓶口后两人分别仰头灌起来。  
几口干了，他们面面相觑了一分钟。

索尔：“你从没有告诉过我她的名字。”  
希芙抬眼，“你也没告诉我她的名字。”  
“…”

索尔：“抱歉。”  
希芙：“嗯...我也很抱歉。”

沉默。

希芙：“回家吧，明天还要上班。”  
索尔：“嗯。晚安。”  
希芙：“晚安。

回到家的索尔把钥匙扔在桌上，心里很郁闷。为什么有好感的女孩儿是青梅竹马的女神这件事会发生在他的身上，站在黑暗里，索尔抹了把脸，范达尔欠揍的表情又出现在眼前。

【有些苹果还是不要摘的好。】

索尔觉得很挫败，坐在沙发里准备好好睡一觉时，楼上传来了一声响。  
“洛基？”  
问了一句，没有回音，索尔起身上楼。  
“洛基，你还没睡吗？”  
问着，索尔打开走廊的灯，还没来得及打开洛基卧室的门，他已经听到了里面传出的略带混乱的脚步声，不止一人。一肚子的火气腾地燃烧起来，他这次没有离开，直接开门冲了进去，果然，洛基正被一个陌生人推倒在床上，大褂已经脱下了一半。  
陌生人转头看到了索尔，站起身大声问：“你他妈的是谁？！”  
索尔咬着牙嗤笑一声，瞪着他喊：“我给你三秒钟，马上离开这里！”  
陌生人转头看了一眼坐在床上的洛基：“什么意思?”  
洛基叹了一口气，揽好自己的衣服说：“你走吧。”  
陌生人冷笑起来，“是你把我叫过来的，现在又让我走？把我当狗耍…”  
他还没来得及说完，一个拳头就落在了他的脸上，尖锐的痛感立即窜上了他的鼻梁，鲜血当即就流下来了。他后退了几步，疼痛让他的眼泪都流了下来，哭喊几句：“你…你打断了我的鼻子！…”  
索尔站在他的面前，低声吼道：“滚出去！”  
陌生人知道眼前这个高大的男人不好惹，立即抓着自己的衣服跑走了。  
索尔转过头盯着床上的洛基，脸上看不出什么表情，直到楼下传来关门声，都没有开口说一个字。洛基坐着，盘腿看他，门外的灯照进来，他可以看到索尔脸上映出的阴影。他仰着头，带着轻蔑的笑：“哎，你把他打跑了，我怎么办？”  
索尔攥着拳头，一言不发地盯着洛基，窗外的路灯模模糊糊的洒在床上，他的身上，有一点不真实。  
索尔：“不要再让我看到陌生人出现在这里。”  
洛基撇了撇嘴，“这是我的房子，和你有什么关系…”  
索尔忽然扑过来，把他按倒在床上，这么近的距离，洛基可以看到他的眼里泛着的光，充满了侵略性。  
洛基低笑了几声，呼吸在索尔的嘴上拂过。他伸手摸上索尔的脸，他笑问：“失恋了？要我安慰。”  
索尔楞了一下，随即感到洛基的腿不怀好意地卷到了自己的后膝，脚尖摩挲着他的小腿，又酥又麻。

又这样…索尔叹了一口气。  
明明大褂扣子都系好了。

这么想着，索尔把手伸进洛基宽松的裤腿抚摸着向上，画家果然像触电一样就缩了回去。索尔泄气地摇摇头，肚子里的火气也发不出来了，便翻身倒在洛基的身边，拍拍他的肩膀：“过去一点。”  
“烦人…”画家埋怨一句，挪了挪，让索尔不至于掉下床。  
两人无声地躺在床上，街上有汽车开过，车灯在天花板上划过又消失，像幻灯片。  
洛基：“你喝酒了。”  
索尔：“嗯。”  
洛基：“几瓶？”  
索尔：“三瓶。”  
洛基：“困了吗？”  
索尔叹了一口气：“有点。”

房间里又安静了下来。索尔看着天花板，耳边是洛基的呼吸声，画家的存在感很强，却不像白天的锋利，柔和了许多，连身上的烟味似乎都淡了，索尔想他可能之前刚刚洗过澡，想到这里，索尔又有点恼火。  
索尔：“刚刚我说的是真的。不要再带人过来。”  
洛基哧笑一声：“为什么？”  
索尔：“我不喜欢。”  
洛基：“关你什么事？我不喜欢你的车子的颜色，你会换吗？”  
索尔：“会。”  
洛基：“…”  
索尔转过头，看向洛基，两人躺的很近，肩贴着肩，转头时索尔可以看到画家侧脸的轮廓，很清晰。  
索尔：“所以，你不要再带人来家里了。”  
洛基没有出声。  
索尔：“洛基？”  
洛基：“啧，吵死了，你不是说困了吗？快点去睡觉。”  
索尔听出了他语气中的不耐烦，说：“当做补偿，我留在这里。”  
洛基：“什么？！”  
索尔：“我来陪你，所以，睡吧。”  
洛基觉得自己好像被摆了一道，抬起腿想要把索尔踹下去，但是力量的悬殊让索尔像是长在了床上，任他怎么踹都纹丝不动。  
踹了一分钟，洛基出了身汗，也没能撼动这个金发怪物。叹了一口气，他放下腿，重新躺好。  
索尔：“累了？”  
洛基：“嗯。”  
索尔：“睡吧。”  
说着，他抬手揉了一下洛基的头发。  
洛基：“你是心里郁闷睡不着在我这里找温暖的吧。”  
索尔：“就当是这样好了。”  
洛基：“切，你的脸上已经写着败家犬三个字了。”  
索尔：“那就收留我啊。”  
洛基：“…”

洛基：“索尔。”  
索尔：“嗯？”  
洛基：“晚安。”  
索尔：“哦，晚…”  
一个温暖的触感停留在了额头，柔软得像一片带着春雨的花瓣略过索然的心尖。

索尔后来想，他当时应该察觉到这个坏心眼的家伙语气里的不怀好意的。

第二天早晨，索尔盯着镜子里的自己，怎么也笑不出来。站在一边刷牙的洛基满脸春风得意。而索尔盯着自己额头上被嘬出来的红印子，不知道该不该贴个创可贴掩饰一下。  
意料之中的，那天他被不下十个人调侃了，在博物馆看到简的时候女老师极力地忍住了笑意，憋得满脸通红地询问他是撞到那里了，索尔苦笑着说是夏天蚊子多，被咬了。下班的时候希芙不负众望地果然来接他的女神了，看到索尔的脸的第一反应就是拍照然后传到了好友群里，三秒钟后索尔收到了来自范达尔他们无比生动的嘲笑。  
希芙朝着索尔扬起眉毛：“记得涂药膏。”  
索尔翻了个白眼，把响得不停的手机静音，给罪魁祸首洛基劳菲森开车门，后者盯着车愣了好久，最后才钻进去。  
简摇下车窗喊了一声：“索尔！”  
索尔走过来弯身问：“怎么了？”  
简从包里拿出两张邀请函：“我差点忘记了。阿斯加德区的文化部举办了一个慈善晚会，博物馆加盟了，洛基被特别邀请去演讲，时间是下周二。”  
索尔瞪着两张票，“博物馆真的放心？”

上次听他讲解的学生们心理阴影可能还没消除呢。

“我知道，”简点点头，也有些头痛，“但是他们说艺术家都有些古怪，可以理解，文化部则认为个人风格强烈可以给人留下深刻印象，也当做宣传了…所以…你的任务是把他说服。”

索尔觉得这才是这个晚会最难的环节。

接过请柬，和两人告别，索尔转身回到了车内，  
系好安全带，索尔把放在腿上的请柬递到副驾驶的洛基的面前：“下周二有个慈善晚宴…”  
“不去，博物馆那么多艺术家，不止我一个。”

果然。

洛基托着下巴看着窗外移动的房屋。他心里不是很愉快，索尔中午在他工作时居然真的把自己的车送去重新涂色了，现在开的是车店给的代用车。他扯了扯安全带，觉得怎么坐都不太舒服。  
索尔显然很满意自己的决定，开车带着洛基去外面吃晚饭，最近画家也懒得拒绝和索尔外出了，可能是知道拒绝也没有用吧，这倒是让索尔省了不少力气。吃完后，两人还带了宵夜，随后又去市中心的大超市逛了一圈，这个地下超市比普通的大了好几倍，商品也十分齐全，如果有时间，更多的人都愿意来这里购物，一次性补全需要的日常用品和食物。索尔推着车，一边在洛基的注视下拿布丁，一边问：“怎么样才肯去？”  
洛基正在捧着一个青苹果味的布丁仔细地查看成分，听到索尔的询问白了他一眼：“我那天肚子疼。”  
索尔：“哈，你怎么确保那天自己会肚子疼？”  
然后索尔收到了一个写满了【蠢货】的白眼。  
两个人一边拌嘴，一边朝前走，买了不少零食，忽然索尔抬起手朝着远处打招呼：“妈！”  
洛基顺着他的目光看过去，果然，弗瑞嘉正站在水果区域挑桃子，听到了声音后抬头，双眼立即眯成了月牙。  
索尔推着车走过去问：“这么巧？”说着帮母亲挑好的一袋桃子放到自动称上，贴好价格后帮她放进了购物车里。  
弗瑞嘉：“今天下班早，就和你爸爸一起来逛逛。”  
索尔抬头望了望：“爸也来了？在哪里呢？”  
弗瑞嘉：“他跑去看鱼竿了！我真不该让瑟维格带他去钓鱼，现在整天想着的就是这件事，家里的冰箱里都塞满了他钓回来的东西。”  
索尔：“哈哈哈...”  
两人笑起来，弗瑞嘉对着从刚才开始就站在索尔身边不出声的洛基招招手，开心地问：“洛基，这几天怎么样？索尔工作认真吗？”  
洛基笑着回答：“还能将就，就是做饭不太好吃。”  
索尔：“什么？！我每天那么早爬起来做饭你还…”  
弗瑞嘉低头笑起来：“我知道，他就会做那几样，下次来家里，我给你做好吃的。”  
洛基楞了一下，有些惊讶地抬头：“真的？”  
弗瑞嘉点头，伸手摸了摸他的脸，“当然，你就像我的孩子，为什么不能回家吃饭。”  
洛基腼腆地笑起来：“谢谢。”  
站在一边的索尔居然发现洛基的脸有点红了，这和看到外星人在买菜一样可怕。  
三个人聊着天，慢悠悠地推着车逛了一大圈，正巧看到奥丁拿着鱼线走过来，悄无声息地放进了弗瑞嘉的车。  
弗瑞嘉：“你上周不才买了两卷？”  
奥丁把双手插进口袋，满脸理所当然：“那两个断了，这个质量好。”  
弗瑞嘉叹了一口气，但是没有把鱼线挑出去，伸手揽过洛基的肩笑道：“记得他吗？我总是和你提起的，给你看过好多他得奖的照片。”  
奥丁：“洛基劳菲森对不对？”他说着瞄了一眼索尔：“可别被他带傻了，这小兔崽子整天就知道添麻烦。”  
洛基笑了两声，对这位声音沙哑又和索尔有一样金发蓝眼的陌生男人有些尴尬。  
奥丁看出来了，便走到索尔的旁边，拍了一把儿子的肩膀：“你注意一点，不然你母亲真的会把你这个儿子换掉，从四年前第一次遇到这小孩开始你母亲没有一天不和我谈起这位她最骄傲的学生的。”  
索尔假意震惊地看向弗瑞嘉，她正在笑着和洛基说话，后者也低头恭恭敬敬地听着。  
虽然知道母亲很喜欢这个学生，但是身为亲生儿子，索尔觉得还是要报复一下。这么想着，索尔凑过去。  
索尔：“下周二有个慈善晚会，洛基受到邀请了。”刚说完，一只手就掐到了他的腰上。  
弗瑞嘉惊喜地亮起双眼：“真的吗？！这真是太棒了！会有录像吗？我想要一份拷贝。”  
洛基：“…嗯…”  
索尔：“没问题！”

聊了几句，他们便分别了。  
走远一些，索尔伸手把洛基一直捏着自己腰的手拿开，痛的直吸气。撩起衣服看了一眼，红了一大块，还出了血星子。  
索尔揉着腰：“你太狠了吧…”  
洛基冷笑了一下，一脚跺在索尔的脚板上，头也不回地排队去了。

索尔疼的龇牙咧嘴，一瘸一拐地跟过去，疼的叹了一口气。  
不管怎么样，算是完成任务了。


	13. Chapter 13

13

洛基躺在床上，盯着窗外的月亮许久。

他又失眠了。

身边的索尔已经睡着了，自那天之后，索尔每晚都会不由分说的爬上洛基的床，大大咧咧地占用他半个床铺，任由洛基怎么捶打都不动一下。  
索尔：“我都把车送去换色了，所以，你也要说到做到。”  
洛基觉得这个大尾巴狼就是不想睡沙发了才想的这一招。

他静静地躺着，双眼清明。安静的时候，他的思绪总是会延伸开来，像千万根触角一般到处刺探着，在忽然间抓到某一点后便全部缠绕上去，逼迫着他一次次回想。他就像第三者，剖析着当时每个人的表情，自己的动作，一遍又一遍，这让他很痛苦，却无可奈何，明明身体很疲惫，大脑却在疯狂地在运作。  
他会想到过去，想到母亲的车祸，想到那个男人暴怒的样子，然后是自己那只被撕坏的金色小熊。  
月光很温柔，透过窗子照在身上，明明是夏天，洛基却忽然感到一股不应该有的寒冷从毛孔中散发出来。

这是一种很奇怪的感觉。

突如其来的情绪排山倒海，瞬间遮住了一切，仿佛在这之前的自己都是虚假的，不是真实的自己。洛基闭上眼睛，捂住嘴巴，他不想吵醒身边的索尔。  
他试图控制住自己呼吸的节奏，但依然无法抑制思绪的流动，溺水一般的感觉再一次包裹了他，仿佛要夺取他的一切。他的身体像是被压了一块巨石，没有重量，却挤满了他的胸腔，从内向外地推搡着，挤压着，逼迫着，眼泪就那么流出了眼眶，染湿了枕头。

一个声音出现在脑海里，模模糊糊的。

【“都是你害的...”】

洛基按住耳朵，试图把这个声音掩去，却发现它越来越清晰。

【“你是罪魁祸首…”】  
【“你怎么不去死？…”】

他深呼吸了一口，竭尽全力对抗着，身体微微颤抖起来，他呜咽着低语：“对不起…”  
一只手探了过来，按住了洛基捂住耳朵的手，将其移开。  
“洛基？…你没事吧？”  
索尔有些恍惚的声音传进耳朵，像是忽然打破了这座撕扯他的监牢。  
洛基摇摇头，根本发不出声音，只能无能地哭泣。  
索尔：“没事的…只是一个梦而已…”  
洛基被半梦半醒的索尔无意识地揽入了怀抱。他有力的双臂极尽温柔地绕在洛基的身前，将他拢在自己宽厚的胸膛。  
“没事的…”  
索尔呓语着，安抚着他，声音越来越轻，最后呼吸又一次平稳了下来。他的呼吸就在洛基的耳后，一下一下，拂过他的颈窝。他们的双腿弯曲着，膝弯嵌在一起，紧密不分。这是一个无比亲密的动作，却不包含任何情欲，如打破冬季的第一缕阳光，无比温暖。  
洛基蜷缩着，感受着贴着自己背脊的男人的心跳，充满着力量，身上的寒冷逐渐被驱逐出去，方才的悲伤与崩溃好像真的只是一场噩梦。  
脑海里的声音消失了，困意瞬间席卷了他。洛基缩了缩身子，像是躲进庇护他的草堆的小鹿，很快进入了梦乡。

——————————

楼下传来了煎东西的声音，一股淡淡的香味传了过来。洛基挣扎了一下，睁开眼，窗外已经大亮，阳光照进了被开启的窗户，夏日早晨的风吹进来，很凉爽。  
洛基坐起来，揉了揉眼睛。他后半夜睡得很沉，很安稳，连做梦的心思都没有。伸手摸了摸身边的床铺，还带着一丝暖意。他忍不住躺回去，卷着被子滚了一圈，低笑了两声，随即十分鄙视自己的行为。忽然，他闻到了一丝焦味。  
索尔没想到煎蛋是这么难的一项手艺，明明他不过是去洗了两片沙拉菜叶，他就听到了“呲呲”声响，焦味瞬间溢满了整个房间，为了拯救这颗鸡蛋，索尔飞速地往锅里倒了一杯水，热油混着水哗的一声涌起一团白烟，吓得他叫了一声。所以，洛基冲下楼时看到了一颗一面焦一面流黄的鸡蛋正在水中漂浮着。  
索尔把洛基挡回去：“一切都没问题！你去刷牙，等会儿就好。”  
洛基指着那口锅：“我不吃鸡蛋。”  
索尔：“放心，下一个一定没问题！”  
洛基：“我鸡蛋过敏。”  
索尔指出前他两天吃蛋炒饭就没问题，画家面不改色地说炒蛋和煎蛋不一样。  
把洛基赶回去洗漱，索尔盯着飘在水里的煎蛋叹了一口气，只好把它倒了，开始做简单的炒鸡蛋。无聊地等待油烧热，索尔的脑海里是洛基刚刚冲下楼时带着一丝惊慌的表情，一时忍不住笑出了声。  
今天一早醒来时他便发现自己是抱着洛基睡的，两个人蜷在一起，动作无比贴近。索尔不太记得昨天是怎么回事了，只知道睡到半夜好像听到了哭声，便把身边的人抱进怀里安慰起来，然后自己又不知不觉睡着了。现在想想，昨晚洛基真的哭了。  
把打散的鸡蛋倒进热油里，索尔慢慢地搅动着。现在看来洛基已经没事了，索尔有想过他的病的问题，但是很快否决了——画家看上去很精神，心里又想这么大的人了做噩梦还哭，果然还是个毛头小子。不过画家应该绝对不会承认这件事的。  
洛基下楼时，早饭已经做好了，有按照他要求的不会过敏的炒鸡蛋。  
索尔一边嚼着三明治一边说：“今天要彩排，等会儿我直接送你去文化馆。”  
洛基：“彩排？”  
索尔：“你不会忘记了吧，明天就是慈善晚会了。”  
洛基扬起一边眉毛：“这么无聊的事情傻子才需要去记。”  
索尔：“…”。

吃完早饭，索尔把洛基送到了指定的文化馆。位于西区的文化馆外已经挂了大海报，罗列了每一个艺术家和赞助商的名字。索尔走到海报下面时还特地去找了洛基的名字，心里不免自豪了一下。在门口出示了请柬，取了证件，两人便进了馆内。展览厅已经在紧锣密鼓地准备了，他还看到了博物馆的作品也被搬了过来，其中一面墙挂的全部是洛基的作品，墙上还印有介绍他的黑字。索尔提起了兴趣，凑过去看，洛基在一边冷笑着说：“无趣的作品，有什么好看的。”

他真的很记仇。

索尔想过这是个挺重要的晚会，但没有想过会那么隆重。收到明晚的节目单的时候，他忍不住瞪大了双眼。除了洛基，还会有另外两位青年艺术家也会演讲。除此之外，还有舞台表演，青年导演电影作品展示，演员们也都会到场，结束后还有晚会聚餐，或许还会有电视台采访。  
“慈善晚会，”洛基把节目表塞给索尔说：“不这么做怎么赢得知名度回本。”  
来到馆内礼堂，索尔从未来过这里，礼堂不算大，可以容纳五百人左右，前三排是留给邀请的艺术家们和赞助商的。半圆形的舞台上是紧锣密鼓彩排的现代舞舞者们，索尔可以听到灯光师让他们调整位置的声音。  
“劳菲森！嗨！”一个栗色头发的男孩儿走过来，手里卷着一张演讲稿，大眼睛亮晶晶的：“好久不见了！你换经纪人了？”  
索尔后来才了解到这个男孩也是个绘画天才，叫做曼恩斯，和另外一个叫做克莱尔斯的女孩儿一起被邀请了。克莱尔斯是专攻的是雕塑，和洛基没有特别多的交集，但作为青年画家的曼恩斯一直都被媒体拉着和洛基做对比。事实上两人只是上了同一所高中，毕业后基本没有什么来往，连参加的赛事也很少重合，除了上半年的那次青年赛事——他是第二名，第一名自然是洛基。  
曼恩斯看上去精神很好，很兴奋，一直在说话，洛基偶尔附和几句。两人也不陌生，讨论了一些关于绘画展览的话题，索尔跟在一边听得云里雾里，正巧晚会执行官叫到了他们的名字，几人便去了后台。  
彩排很快，三位画家只要记住出场顺序和下场方向就行。升降幻灯片上有他们各自的作品合集会在他们演讲的时候播放。  
洛基在舞台上确认站位的时候，索尔就在一边的幕布后等。洛基站在灯光下的样子很随意，带着一丝高傲，索尔发觉自己难以阻止上翘的嘴角，心想那些大明星经纪人们看到自己带的人得奖应该也是这个心情。  
无意间听到了一阵低语，他转过头去，才知道是刚刚那个曼恩斯和刚来克莱尔。未来绘画大师和雕塑大师在说悄悄话，索尔忍不住扬起眉毛，想着要不要走开一点给他们一点私人空间，却听到了接下的对话。  
女孩儿克莱尔斯好奇地问：“对了，我听说劳菲森以前是画赝品的，是真的吗…”  
曼恩斯轻笑了一声：“你不知道吗？他的大部分名气就是因为这个，不然怎么会这么年轻就卖的了那么高的价。他的父亲以前是个罪犯，专门卖他画的假画，骗了不少钱…”  
“原来是真的，酷…”女孩看上去很好奇，“我看过他的作品，很有个人特色…”  
“你如果看过他画的赝品就不会这么说了，”曼恩斯嗤笑道：“那些画才是他的专长，专业人士用肉眼根本分不出其中的差别。”  
克莱尔斯：“真的吗？！我好想看看啊！”  
曼恩斯冷哼一声：“难了，大部分都被收缴了，见不得光呢…”

索尔皱紧了眉头，感觉到肚子里在冒火，他根本没有意识到自己攥紧了拳头。这时，导演通知了下一位，两人便笑着迎了过去。  
“你是想玩捉迷藏吗？”  
洛基的声音响起时索尔吓了一跳，怒气还没来得及消散，就被画家嫌弃了，“你这个块头，除非分尸，不然没人会错过你。”  
洛基的部分已经结束了，两人和策划人打了个招呼就离开了文化馆。索尔因为刚刚听到的悄悄话还是有些烦躁，看了眼自己身上的短袖，又想了想家里那套上次穿过就塞在柜子里没有洗的西装，挠挠头发问洛基：“你有多余的西装吗？”  
画家用看外星人的眼神从上到下打量了一遍索尔的身材，回复一句：“给你？没有。”

所以，他们现在站在了一家男装店里。

洛基缩在等待的沙发里，无聊地翻着杂志，索尔则在一边听着店员讲解一套他选中的西装的材质，从他表情可以看出来他完全一头雾水。当他换上这套金灿灿的衣服走出更衣室时，画家只是抬了一眼，就给了一句中肯且嫌弃的评价：“你身上除了你自己没有任何可看之处。”  
索尔扯了扯金领结，心想要不要向希芙大设计师求救时，洛基终于站了起来，在一排罗列的西装里找出一套海蓝色的西装，向店员要了合适的尺码后举到索尔面前比了比，又找了合适的白衬衫和领带，最后挑起一边眉毛表示满意，把衣服往索尔身上一搭，笑着伸手挑了一下索尔的下巴，“赶紧把这身奥茨卡金像奖一样的衣服换下来，我看着都觉得眼睛疼。”  
索尔退回更衣室，看了眼镜子里的自己，真的很像小金人？  
将信将疑地换好衣服，索尔走了出来，身材比例本就出挑的他穿上合适的西装更是将他的优点展露无疑。他拉开帘子时洛基甚至可以清楚地听到身后的服务小姐的吸气声。画家其实不想承认，他也被惊艳了一秒…好吧，也许有三秒。  
等待时——没有刻意期待——他在脑海里模拟过这个金发碧眼的大男人走出来后的模样，但是真实见到后是无可比拟的。索尔完美的身材都被裁剪服帖的西装勾勒了出来，深蓝色的西装衬托着他的蓝眼睛，如闪耀的星辰，金色的头发微微凌乱地散在耳侧，洛基脑中无缘由地出现了北欧神话里至高无上的神祇，高贵且触不可及。  
索尔：“啧…洛基，这好像有点小…”他正站在镜子用要把自己勒死的动作艰难地系领带。  
洛基看不下去了，站起身走到了索尔的身旁，伸手抓住他的领带扯到自己的面前。索尔没预料到画家会这么做，猛地靠过去，脚尖几乎踩到了画家。耳边又是服务员吸气的声音，索尔转头想看过去，但是皱着眉头的洛基又扯了一把，他就不敢动了。  
洛基：“上次画展你不是穿着西装吗？怎么不会系领带？”  
索尔：“上次有希芙。”  
洛基：“…”

他们贴的很近，两人身高相近，索尔可以看到画家墨绿色的双眸和因为微笑而向上微扬的嘴角，黑色的领带在画家细长的指间穿梭，布料摩挲发出了沙沙的声响，擦过他的皮肤，清晰无比。索尔忍不住咽了咽口水，感觉两人之间的气氛有所不同，又不知道是为何，只觉得心头痒痒的，让他不敢大声喘气。  
洛基：“下巴。”  
索尔听话地抬起下巴，终于想通了刚刚洛基的话里的一丝奇怪，喃喃道：“你还记得我们第一次见面时…”  
正在系领带的洛基忽然停下了动作，皱起眉头瞪了他一眼，索尔立即截断自己的话，掩饰地笑笑：“咳，没有没有，你继续。”  
下一秒画家的手指捏着领带一头，猛地一抽，布料紧贴着领口划过，发出咻的声音。

那力道，迅速且果断，擦过脖子，仿佛火星燎原。

洛基：“还是不要系了。”


	14. Chapter 14

14

买好衣服，两人在商业街闲逛了一会儿，洛基似乎对打扮索尔起了兴趣，把他拽进了各式各样的服装店命令他换衣服，并且美其名曰是为了找灵感。索尔在更衣室艰难地套一条皮裤时，很认真地思考了自己是否被当成换装玩偶了。  
好不容易离开服装店，索尔已经满头大汗，他从没想过换衣服是那么累人的运动。  
洛基笑道：“果然，只要穿的好看，你看上去不会那么惹人厌。”他随手抽出路边摊位挂的一幅墨镜戴上，然后又放了回去。  
索尔摇摇头，拿出手机给简打了个电话汇报了今天彩排的情况。

简：“太棒了，这样我就放心了。”  
索尔：“这几天适应得怎么样？住的舒服吗？”  
简：“非常好！真的很感谢你！希芙她一直在帮我整理东西，一切都很完美！”  
索尔笑起来，这个和自己传了几年绯闻的女神的真是深藏不露。  
简：“对了，希芙说晚上做烤肉，她让我问你们来吃吗？”  
索尔：“不了，我带洛基放松一下。”他心里腹诽着，烤肉再好吃，他如果答应了，下次再拳击场上被追着打的就是自己了。  
简：“好吧，真是太可惜了。对了，还有一样重要的事，记得让洛基在你面前排练一遍他明天要演讲的内容。我们可不想那天的事再次发生…”  
“哦…”想到那些学生们一脸惊恐的表情，索尔抿起嘴，感到有些压力：“我明白了。”  
简：“我们明天晚上见。玩得开心点。”  
索尔：“嗯，你们也是。”

结束通话，索尔若有所思地转头，看到洛基正站在一个打扮成金色雕塑的行为艺术家面前与他对视，比赛谁先闭眼。  
索尔走过去把他推走，问：“你上次不是说从来没有去过游乐园对吗？”不等洛基回答，他一把抓住画家的手便朝停车的地方走去，笑道：“我带你去！”

—————————

天气很好，因为是周一下午，上班时间，所以游乐场并不像周末那样拥挤。洛基看到游乐场七彩斑斓的颜色后犹豫了一下，正想说不去了，索尔硬是拽着他走了进去，并在门口给他买了幅带有猫耳朵的黑墨镜架到了画家的鼻子上，满意地点头。

嗯，更像北极星了。

洛基没好气地挑了一幅大黄狗脸盘子形状的墨镜递索尔，看他无奈地戴上，心情好了不少。  
游乐园内人看上去比外面多一些，很热闹。洛基显得有些不适应这种环境，不住地靠向一边，险些被草坪围栏绊倒，索尔急忙一把将他抓住拉到自己的身边，发觉画家的手是冰凉的。  
索尔笑问：“怎么了？你该不会是被那些大脑袋玩偶人吓到了吧？”  
洛基推了一下墨镜，随手一指，：“你在说笑吗?我只是想去那边。”  
索尔抬头一看，咧嘴笑了，“好啊！我们去排队！”  
花了三十分钟，吃完两包奶酪球的两人站在检票员面前。索尔欢欢喜喜地递上两张票，拉着黑着脸的洛基走进设备，选择自己的位子。

旋转木马。

洛基坐在一匹灰色玩具马背上，浑身不自在地看到了一对小屁孩爬上了其他的玩具马。刚刚他只是不想被索尔发现自己的狼狈才随便指的，结果这个天杀的金发蠢货居然就拽着自己排了大半个小时就为骑一匹不会跑只会转圈的塑料马。洛基低头看了一眼自己的马，心里暗暗吐槽，哪个国家的马有八条腿？！  
而洛基嘴里的【金发蠢货】此时就坐在对面，他的坐骑浑身涂了金颜料，描了五颜六色的花纹，花枝招展得就像此时笑得十分欠扁的索尔。

为什么不走呢？  
花了那么久排的队，凭什么就那么走了？！  
画家气急败坏地想。

于是，在孩子们的欢声笑语，场外大人们的欢呼掌声的包围下，两位身高相当于四个小娃娃的男人一个面无表情一个阳光灿烂地在音乐的伴奏下转了十几圈，结束了这次的旋转木马体验。  
为了安慰洛基，索尔在前往下一个游乐场所的路上大笑着给他买了个粉红色的棉花糖。洛基拿着比脑袋还大的棉花糖被索尔偷拍了照片，抬手就要掐他，索尔立即把他推进了身后的精神病院主题鬼屋。两人在制作精良的鬼屋里一路惊讶于设备的真实与演员的敬业，还顺便扯了一些棉花糖慷慨地送给“病人们”，心满意足地走出了鬼屋。  
“有趣。”  
画家点头评价，撕了块粉色棉花糖塞进嘴里。  
索尔也扯了一块：“特别是那个眼睛里扎着剪刀的，他该不会本来就没有眼球吧。”  
洛基表示这人太蠢了根本不知道怎么吐槽。  
两个人一边扯着棉花糖吃一边朝前走。

索尔：“去海盗船？”  
洛基:“走。”

边玩边吃，索尔和洛基尝试了每一个项目。画家从一开始的试探变得更加放松，好奇地探索每一个游戏并且沉浸在里面，黑猫墨镜后隐藏着充满胜负欲的双眼，即使对手是一堆十岁左右的小孩，索尔有时都在想要不要提醒他一下他。  
“输赢不论年龄，”洛基拿过一顶可爱的小狗帽子，直接扣在了吃冰棍的索尔头上扎了低声笑道：“不然输给我的那些画师都要自杀几百次了。”说完，他嘬了一口手里的冰淇淋——索尔特批的，高傲地像只大黑鹅带头朝前走了。索尔无奈地笑起来，心头像是有一层蜜散开，慢慢地包裹住了他的胸口，甜丝丝的，他脚步轻快地追上去拉着洛基玩射击去了。  
到黄昏的时候，两人基本把所有的设施都玩了个遍，又热又累地瘫在一边的长椅上，身边还有索尔射击赢得的一只毛茸茸的大黄鸭，足有半个人高，圆圆的脑袋上扣着索尔的狗帽子。  
洛基仰着脑袋说，“我口渴了。”  
旁边的索尔听了左右看了看，发现了冷饮车，便去排队了。  
洛基坐在椅子里，墨镜依旧带着，墨绿色的双眼盯着金发大高个的背影，许久都没有回过神，脑海里出现了一个声音。

【洛基，我带你去游乐园好吗？】  
【好的，妈妈。】  
女人答应了，却食言了。那天，她被碾死在车下。

“给。”  
索尔回到了洛基面前，打断了他的思绪。给他递了瓶水后索尔坐到了一边给自己灌了几口可乐，他浑身是汗，太阳眼镜也架在了脑袋上，有些汗湿的金发丝丝分明地落下，随性又洒脱。  
洛基喝着水，看着远处泛红的太阳，忽然说：“我要去坐摩天轮。”  
索尔楞了一下，把含在嘴里的一口可乐咽下去，擦擦嘴角表示没问题。于是，在夜晚来临之际，他们坐在摩天轮内，缓缓地上升。  
之前一直在玩，嘻嘻哈哈的气氛很愉快，如今一起待在狭小封闭的空间里，两人瞬间安静了下来。可能是玩累了，两人面对面从坐下后就没有说话。  
画家的墨镜已经收在了手中，歪着头，看着玻璃窗外逐渐变暗的天空和亮起的霓虹灯。他忽然问：“简今天说了什么？”  
索尔摸了摸自己身边的大黄鸭：“她说让你好好放松，放松之后希望你能排练一遍演讲内容。”  
洛基：“切，扫兴的女人。”他翻了个白眼，随后微微露出一个笑容，“其实你的眼光不错，我挺喜欢她的。”  
索尔：“哈，谢谢…”  
洛基：“当然，和你那个邻居比你绝对没有任何机会。”

索尔觉得自己再次受到了伤害。

“你把墨镜戴上。”  
画家忽然命令道，索尔便也顺从地将其戴上了，舱内本就暗，这么一戴几乎什么都看不到了，除了窗前洛基模模糊糊的阴影和外面的霓虹灯光。  
“接下来，不要说话。”洛基叹了一口气，慢慢说：  
“大家好，我叫洛基劳菲森，感谢阿斯加德文化部给我这次机会…  
我四岁第一次接触了画笔，是父亲给我的圣诞礼物，三罐颜料。那不是三原色，但是给当时的我已经足够了，那段时间我家最可怜的是墙壁，从来没有干净过，到最后我的母亲也放弃清洗了，准备等我过了新鲜劲再重新粉刷。六岁那年，我完成了第一幅丙烯画，这一次，是在纸上。第二天，我得到了父亲赠与的一套油画材料，一些图片，让我自己练习。我的母亲很高兴，给我找了画画的书籍，告诉我怎么运用那些材料，但是最让她高兴的是那些被刷白的墙壁不用再受罪了。我的第一幅完整的作品，是一比一临摹了约翰康斯特布尔的【为默斯海岸】…就像你们所有人知道的，我的确很擅长模仿。…”  
索尔轻笑了一声，双手却交在一起，摩挲着。洛基说的回忆很生动，语调轻松，就像在调侃自己，很有趣，却听不出任何的笑意。  
“…后来，经济不景气，父亲被辞退了工作，我的父亲靠卖我的画我赚了些钱来贴补家用，我很高兴能够帮助他们缓解压力。但是…我九岁那年，母亲出了车祸，她的意外逝世让我的父亲很受打击，最后不得不把我送到福利院后离开了…后来我开始正统地学习绘画，开始意识到绘画应该代表的是自己，不是任何人。每个人都会有自己的风格，自己的情感…我的灵感来源于一切，是天空，也可以是一杯水，对我来说，绘画是唯一可以永远陪伴我的东西…”  
洛基紧接着还讲了一些自己的作品，结束时他们已经升到了最高处，夜色已经悄然降临，远处的山沟渗出的最后一丝光亮透着血的颜色，最终也消逝得无隐无踪了。  
“你忘了鼓掌。”洛基说完后转过了头，舱外亮起的霓虹灯透着淡红色的光，投在了洛基的身上，形成了一个古怪的图形。  
索尔摘下眼镜，盯着洛基。画家的笑容是轻蔑的，红色的灯光掩盖了他的绿色双眸，仿佛将悲伤照进了他的双眼。  
洛基笑问：“怎么了？不合格？”  
“合格。”索尔拍了两下手笑：“你上次这么说就不会有那么大的问题了。”  
画家哧笑起来，抬手按住双眼，随后放下，“你说的对！但是…我怎么忍心辜负他们的好奇心呢。”  
洛基的语气带着嘲讽，索尔靠在窗边，默默地看着他，又想到在幕帘后面听到的话，心里很不是滋味。  
他知道，被洛基如此轻描淡写的童年并不幸福。  
被父亲逼迫作画，家暴，母亲在眼前被撞死，父亲为了躲避警察直接把他当作诱饵后逃得无影无踪，留下他一个人孤零零地辗转于寄宿家庭，直到成年。  
所有人都知道，只是大部分人希望能从当事人嘴里听到这些事，他们希望能够从他讲述的语气中听到某些情感。

仇恨？悲伤？愤怒？

或许都有，只求能够更加真实地触摸他悲剧一般的过去，趋之若鹜，恨不得知道他每一次的哭泣和害怕，每一次的挨打和求饶，只为找到情绪宣泄的出口，最后化为一句感同身受。

洛基：“你呢？你有什么特别想要知道的吗？”  
画家突然凑过来，双手撑在索尔身体的两侧，低沉的嗓音里压着他总是带着戏谑的笑意。  
索尔知道他的性子，便任由他在自己的耳边呼气，笑道：“这些我已经查过了，不需要再被重复一遍。”索尔说着，一把环住洛基窄小的腰，将他一抬，分开腿坐到了自己的大腿上。一手紧紧地抓着画家要往后逃去的双手，一手圈住他的后背，索尔微微抬头看着他已经开始闪躲的双眼，故意低笑着问：“如果我还想知道些什么其他的呢？一些更深入的…”  
洛基挣脱不了，只好坐在索尔腿上，舱里的气氛骤然凝固起来，安静得只有对方的呼吸。

这是一场战役，一次又一次的挑逗与诱惑，看谁先把对方玩出火，看谁先迈过那条线。

索尔拽着洛基，故意凑近他的脖子，让自己的呼吸喷洒在画家绷紧的脖子上，一下接着一下，缓慢而火热，游离在锁骨附近。洛基知道索尔是故意的，他甚至可以感受到他几乎碰到自己皮肤的嘴唇，透出的热量就像一连串火热的亲吻，让他头皮发麻。  
“呵呵呵…”  
索尔得逞地笑了，松开洛基的钳制，让他坐回去。画家却低笑一声，猛地扣住了索尔的脖子拽着他倒在了金属的地面上。  
昏暗的舱内只有投进的红色的霓虹灯光打在索尔的后背，一声闷响后他的手肘堪堪撑在了画家的耳边，低头看着画家暗色的双眼。两个人都不约而同地屏住了呼吸，一时的慌乱后他们逐渐平复下来，看着对方，空气仿佛在升温，连呼吸都越发的粗重。  
索尔的喉结不由自主地上下滚动，忘记了眨眼。洛基缓缓收回了扣着他脖子的的手，微凉的指尖从后颈画过耳后，又从脸颊滑过嘴唇，停留在上面，迟迟不肯离开，小心地摩挲。或许是气氛过于暧昧，就像被牵引着，索尔不受控制地逐渐低下头，他的耳膜震动着，是他在黑暗中逐渐加快的心跳声。被压着的洛基看着索尔靠近自己，下意识地微微扬起下巴，两个人的双唇越来越近，近到连呼吸都充满了对方的味道。  
忽然，门开了，七彩的灯光和音乐从外面传了进来，随后是工作人员戛然而止的声音：  
“谢谢！请下一位顾…”

两人相互连拖带拽地逃到了游乐场门口，钻进了车子，洛基抱着大黄鸭坐进了副驾驶，索尔则飞快地发动了汽车。游乐场渐渐远去，洛基的脸埋在布偶的肚子里，肩膀细微地抖动。索尔停在红灯前，压低声音问了一句：“看到他们的表情了吗？”

“噗—哈哈哈哈！！”

两人无法抑制地放声大笑起来。


	15. Chapter 15

15

【“洛基，我们去游乐园吧。”】  
【“好的，妈咪。”】  
车祸，鲜血，尖叫…

洛基被惊醒时，已经是下午了。  
昨晚回到家两人随便吃点东西，洗了个澡就倒在床上睡了，任谁连续玩五六个小时都会累的睁不开眼的。洛基揉了揉有些干涩的眼睛，看到了摆在床头的大黄鸭，毛茸茸的，一直盯着他。忍不住挪过身子想伸手去摸摸，结果发觉自己的大腿和胳膊都酸疼的不行，他就像间隔一年突然开始健身的人，浑身就都像要散架了。所以当他看到索尔精神满满地开门叫他下楼吃饭的时候恨不得把大黄鸭直接摔到他脸上。  
“运动很重要，洛基，”索尔一边忍笑一边把意面分给他，“看我，今天照样起来晨跑。”  
洛基翻了个白眼：“因为你是个怪物。”卷了意面塞进嘴里。索尔瞪起眼睛，表示自己可不是古怪的那个人。  
洛基吃了意面，喝了些土豆汤，他少有的没有直接上楼，而是缩进沙发吃索尔给他准备的布丁。他穿着宽松的亚麻短袖，头发因为刚刚洗过，还有些湿，被他全部撩到了脑后，稍稍沾湿了领口，但是他也不在意，专心致志地吃着甜品。索尔整理好厨房后扫了扫地，又去晾衣服，动作十分熟练。弗瑞嘉和希芙如果看见应该会第一时间去摸他的额头看看这个人是不是发烧了。  
等索尔结束一切回到起居室的时候，正巧看到画家在抱着膝盖仰着脑袋享受照进窗子的属于夏日的阳光，整个人被笼罩了一圈毛茸茸的白晕，看上去懒洋洋的。索尔没有忍心去打扰他，靠在一边静静地欣赏了一会儿，嘴角也不由自主地翘了起来。但是他很快被画家察觉到了，那双绿眼睛一睁，柔和的感觉立即不见了，被蛇一般的精明代替，洛基轻笑起来问：“为什么要站在那里偷看？我更喜欢你直接赞美我。”  
“咳…”索尔干咳了一声，开口道：“准备一下，我们要七点钟到场。”  
画家耸耸肩，站起身，仰着脑袋故意绕到靠在门边的索尔面前，伸手去勾了一把索尔的下巴，然后赤着脚一脸骄傲地上楼去了。  
索尔等他离开后去收了盘子，准备简单冲个澡。拿着衣服去浴室时他才在镜子里发现自己的嘴角一直都没有放下。快速洗了个冷水澡，他便去储藏室把昨天买的西装换上，即使品味如索尔，他也知道这套西装很衬自己。  
整理头发时，索尔心情无缘由的愉悦。随意地脑袋上喷了点发胶，然后把略长的金发全部扎在了脑后，一切整理就绪后就去敲洛基的房门了。  
“你准备好了吗？”  
索尔敲了敲门，没有听到回应，便自己顾开门进去了，发现画家躺在床上，身边摊着一套西服。  
索尔问：“怎么了？”他弯身把西装捡起来放到床上，然后支着手躺在画家身边。  
洛基仰天躺着，如果不是睁着眼睛的话索尔会以为他睡着了。  
索尔：“你还好吗？”

洛基：“当然…我有个问题。”  
索尔伸手捋了捋画家耳侧的发丝：“什么问题？”  
洛基：“…你讨厌我吗？”

画家声音含在嘴巴里，索尔只看到了他开合的嘴唇，根本没听清，重新问：“你说什么？”  
洛基猛地坐起身，摇摇头，“没什么。我换衣服，你去外面等。”  
索尔：“洛基？”  
洛基扬起一边眉毛，伸手打开自己的衣襟，露出自己的胸口：“怎么？你要观摩？”  
索尔失笑，起身离开了房间。

准备就绪后两人便准时来到了文化馆。白色的建筑外摆了围栏，几个保安正在做最后的检查。洛基和索尔挂着工作牌，从侧门进去，在前往礼堂的路上发现了扛摄像机的人。  
“索尔！”  
简的声音传来，她正在和晚会策划人聊天。女老师今天的打扮让索尔眼前一亮。她栗色的长发都被揽到了一侧，微微打卷落在胸前，身上穿着白色的单袖长裙，一抹黑色的丝带在肩头挂下，简单却又是极致的优雅。她一看到索尔和洛基两人便立即走了过来。策划人简短地寒暄了几句便走开了，简关心地问：“准备得怎样？”  
索尔摆了个OK的手势，女老师才放下心来。  
索尔：“你看上去美极了！”  
“谢谢！”女老师有些害羞地捂了捂脸，“是希芙特地给我准备的。”  
索尔：“她的眼光一直很好。”  
“你们两个才是真的赏心悦目！”简仰着头对着两位大高个惊叹道，“果然希芙说的没错，西装会把男人最棒的一面展现出来…”  
索尔抬手拍了拍洛基的肩：“那要感谢这位画家！”然后他的手被【这位画家】甩了个白眼后抖掉了。  
“对了，”索尔指了指身后：“我看到记者了。”  
简：“市电视台的人希望能够采访一下各个艺术家，这次的晚会节目有转播，所以他们希望能够在开始前做一些预告。”  
索尔点了点头，果然，转过头就看到了记者走了过来，询问能不能给洛基做一个小采访。画家出乎意料很痛快地答应了，便跟着他们走出了礼堂。索尔和简相互看了看，表示惊讶，快步跟了过去。  
礼堂外的光线好很多，纯白的墙壁和画作更加是绝好的背景。记者带着洛基来到团队前，他们正在采访曼恩斯，一边站着他的经纪人。索尔对这个年轻画家的印象已经落到了谷底，不由得皱起了眉头，问：“画家会给自己买保险吗？”  
简被他突如其来的问题楞了一下，随后回答：“嗯…有的会，就像钢琴家，双手是他们赖以生存的工具…”  
曼恩斯的采访很快就结束了，他显然认出了索尔，便笑着走过来打招呼，简微笑着和他拥抱了一下。曼恩斯的画作也在博物馆展出过，两人看上去并不陌生。  
曼恩斯朝着索尔伸手：“昨天我没有问你的名字，劳菲森的经纪人先生。”  
索尔笑着和他相握，花了三秒钟决定还是不要使劲了。  
索尔：“我是索尔…”

三人随意寒暄了一下，便分开了。  
简：“他也是个有天赋的孩子。我挺喜欢他的风格的，很华丽。”  
索尔：“和我们的画家比起来呢？”  
简回头看向索尔，脸上写着【理所当然】：“那当然还是我们那位厉害，毕竟他才是真的天才。”  
两个人达成了共识，满意地转头看向站到了镜头前的洛基。记者在倒计时三秒钟后开始了提问，都是些官方的关于慈善晚会的简短问题，还会开一些小玩笑，气氛不错，洛基也看上去很放松，回答得很得体。记者笑着看了眼手里的稿子，然后开口说：“最后一个问题，很多人说你的作品里一直透露着悲伤，看完总会忧郁很久，这和您特意塑造的吗？这和您的过去的经历会有关系吗？”  
洛基听了，若有所思，随后浅浅地笑了，说：“其实我也不清楚，只是这样画了而已，很多时候其实是随便画画，很无聊的。”  
记者：“哈哈哈…你太风趣了！感谢你的时间…”  
离开摄像头，洛基双手插着口袋，走到了索尔面前，后者正瞪着眼睛说不出话。  
洛基翘着一边嘴角，抬着下巴，就像做了什么了不起的事邀功的小孩：“开心吗？”  
“哈哈哈！”  
索尔捂着肚子大笑起来，一边女老师摸不着头脑，不懂发生了什么。  
洛基转头，自顾朝礼堂走去，身后索尔的笑声一直都没有停。画家的嘴角缓缓地放下，放在口袋里的双手紧紧地攥着，脑海里全部是乱哄哄的吵闹声。

【过去…】  
【过去…】  
【每个人想要知道的都是过去…】  
【烦人…】

入场就坐，阿斯加德博物馆的人的位子在第三排中心，洛基坐在索尔和简的中间，虽然画家很不满这种被监管一样的感觉，但是还是没有提出异议。后面的观众席被各个大学的学生以及艺术爱好者坐满了，在主持人上台后便安静了下来。在文化部长简单的致辞后，慈善晚会便开始了。  
台上的大提琴手在尽情演奏着，索尔看了眼节目单，【天鹅】。索尔皱起眉头，这首曲子好像在洛基的阁楼听过。这么想着，索尔侧眼看去，画家微微低头，闭着眼睛，像是沉浸在了音乐里。索尔看着，一时间觉得这琴声模糊了许多，视线划过画家侧脸的轮廓，那雕塑般的线条和微微抖动的睫毛占据了索尔的双眼，让一切都成了陪衬。忽然，洛基动了动嘴唇，像是在说话，却没有发出声音。索尔低头看到了洛基放在把手上的手正紧紧地攥着。  
索尔心想他应该是紧张了，当然了，这么大的阵仗，谁都会紧张的。  
这么想着，索尔笑着伸手去碰了碰，想要安抚一下，结果画家像是被什么刺到一样抽回了手，动作大到让另一边的简都奇怪地看过来。  
索尔惊了一下，洛基的手很凉，就像一块冰。他担心地探过身轻声问依旧闭着眼睛的洛基，“你还好吗？”  
洛基愣了一下，回过神，然后微微侧头凑在索尔耳边低声说：“你一直盯着我，我都快有反应了。”  
索尔：“…”

之后是两人没有再说话。在播放摄影大奖赛的优秀作品时，索尔便带着洛基到了后台，画家站在幕布侧边的角落，安静地等待着。  
索尔搓了搓手说：“不用担心，你会完美完成的。”  
洛基眯起眼看向索尔，“你为什么那么紧张？”  
索尔：“有吗？我没有。”

好吧，他有。

坐在观众席时还没有感觉，但是在来到后台的瞬间，索尔觉得自己的神经都吊了起来。他忍不住站到洛基的面前，伸手帮他抻了抻衣领，将领带摆正。  
洛基笑起来凑近一些问：“如果我按照排练那样完成，有什么奖励吗？”  
索尔任由他贴着自己，自顾伸手将洛基本就整齐的头发再次往耳后拨了拨。  
洛基见他不搭理自己，又逼近一些：“说，不然我不上去。”  
索尔看着耍赖的画家，勾了一下他的鼻子说：“这是你的工作。”  
洛基：“那你呢？”  
索尔：“什么？”他上下仔细地查看了洛基的衣着，确定没什么不对，这时，台下传来了掌声，洛基要上台了。

洛基：“我是工作吗？”

画家的声音很小，索尔没有听到。曼恩斯笑着下了台，索尔便给他让了路，洛基随着主持人的介绍走上了灯光明亮的舞台。  
“大家好，我是洛基劳菲森，感谢各位给我这个机会…”

索尔站在幕布后，看着洛基的背影，台下五百多名观众仰望着，灯光打在他的身上，在背后投出一个长长的阴影，熠熠生辉。画家就像彩排时一样，没有任何过激言论，语气也十分平和，用词生动，丝毫没有任何古怪。  
索尔双手插在口袋里，微笑着看他从容地说话，心里有种满溢的温柔。他忽然发觉，自己很久没有这种心潮涌动的感觉了。  
“…谢谢。”  
洛基点头结束了演讲，掌声响起，接下来是提问时间，有一位观众抬起了手，主持人便下台把麦克风递到观众的手上。  
“你好，劳菲森先生，您的作品非常棒，我是您的粉丝。但是我一直有一个疑问，”说话的看上去是个学生，有些害羞，在主持人的鼓励下开口问：“那些买您假画的买家最后都知道了吗？”  
“哈哈哈…”场内发出了笑声，在所有人听来都是个小孩子的好奇心引起的无伤大雅的疑问。但不可否认的，很多人都想知道答案。  
洛基低头笑笑，随后对着麦克风说道：“你知道吗，很多时候不知道真相的生活会更美好。”  
这个回答让所有人大笑起来，洛基完美地结束了他的环节，伴着掌声，画家也终于被放下了台。  
“完美！”  
索尔鼓掌迎接，伸手拢着洛基的肩膀坐回了位置。

晚会在将近三个小时后结束了，撤场后所有受邀的嘉宾都会前往文化馆附近预定好的餐厅庆祝和进行捐款项目。  
画家点燃了一根烟，站在大门前看着一辆辆车将嘉宾们送去餐厅，吐出一口烟嘲笑道：“作秀。”  
站在一边的索尔皱着眉头看画家吸烟，还没有说话，简从后方走了过来，一眼看到洛基嘴里的烟就抬手夺了过去，捻灭在了垃圾桶盖上，动作一气呵成。  
女老师叹了一口气说：“我准备回去了，”她听上去有些疲惫，“穿高跟鞋太可怕了，我的腿都快要断了…”  
索尔：“不去吃饭？”  
简：“我宁愿回家吃披萨喝橙汁，一直和人打交道太累了。”  
索尔看了眼周围，问：“你开车来了吗？要不要送你？”  
简：“哦！谢谢，但是不用了，我…”她还没说完，大眼睛忽然一亮，笑容便展露出来。索尔顺着目光看去，便发现了一辆十分眼熟的红车缓缓靠近，停在了路边，驾驶座里的希芙探手和索尔打了个招呼。  
索尔了然地笑了，和洛基一同陪着简来到车旁。  
简：“抱歉，我先走了。”女老师说着，钻进了车子，“你们慢慢享受美食吧，听说他们准备了惠灵顿羊排。”  
“听起来很不错！”索尔帮老师关上门，又和希芙抛了个眼神，“路上小心。”  
站在路边，两人目送红车消失在远处来来往往的车灯之间。  
文化馆门口的人慢慢少了，索尔抬头看了眼皎洁的圆月，转头问身边的画家：“你喜欢羊排吗？”  
洛基撇了撇嘴：“听起来还行。”

微微夏风拂过，很是舒服。

索尔：“回家？”  
洛基翻了个白眼：“废话。”

回家的路上索尔打电话订了一些中餐，两人进家门没一会儿晚饭便送到了，付了钱，索尔特地给了些小费。把每个外卖盒打开，香味立即溢满了整个起居室。索尔忍不住咽了咽口水，收到了画家颇为嫌弃的眼神。  
已经对洛基的嘲讽有了防火墙的索尔笑眯眯地递给画家一盒炒饭和一把勺子。两人穿着衬衫，一人捧着一盒炒饭，配着萝卜汤和炒牛柳，一边一个坐在沙发里，双腿交叠在茶几上，优哉游哉地吃起来。  
电视播放着无聊的肥皂剧，索尔不止一次听到了画家对里面的戏剧情节的吐槽。大口把米饭送进嘴里，索尔忽然觉得这种悠闲的感觉很不错。  
洛基饭量很小，索尔从第一天就发觉了，虽然最近稍微好了一点，但是吃进去的分量依旧令人担心。所以，当画家再一次把剩了一半的晚饭放到茶几上时，索尔习惯性地问了一句：“不再吃点？”  
洛基摇摇头，又一次从口袋里掏出了烟，安静地点燃，抽了起来。电视里的画面跳跃着，男女主人公在雨中互相咒骂，随后拥吻在一起，背景乐随之响起。洛基嗤笑了一声，吐出的烟在他的周围旋转着飘散，像是形成了一层屏障。

洛基很少在家里抽烟。

索尔没有继续问，自顾把洛基剩下的饭也倒进了自己的碗里几口解决。画家抽到第二根的时候忽然开口说：“我不喜欢晚会，还有采访，都不喜欢。”  
索尔笑着接嘴，“我也不喜欢。”他起身给自己开了一瓶啤酒，又给洛基倒了一杯水，画家伸手接过，小喝了一口。  
洛基：“我不喜欢小孩子。”  
索尔看了眼洛基：“额...有些还是可以很可爱的。”  
洛基：“我不喜欢他们愚蠢的问题。”  
索尔：“的确很烦人。”  
洛基：“我不喜欢西装。”  
索尔：“嗯，太不舒服了。”  
洛基：“我不喜欢你。”说完，洛基靠过去，下巴枕着索尔的肩，对着他的耳朵吹气。  
索尔转头扬起一边眉毛，洛基的脸近在眼前。  
索尔：“哼，你在骗人。”  
画家笑起来，抽了一口烟，抖了抖烟灰后翻身倒在索尔的腿上，伸手去抠索尔的衬衫扣子。  
索尔低头看了眼洛基，没有说话，继续喝自己的啤酒看着肥皂剧，一时间房内只有电视在发出声响。  
画家整个人看上去有点疲惫，夹着烟的手搭在自己的胸口，随着呼吸起伏。盯着索尔的下巴，观察着索尔吞咽时上下耸动的喉结。随后，洛基问：“你会走吗？”  
电视剧里，男主人公亲吻了女人，最后将她留在了雨中，转身离去。雨声不断，遮过了女人的哭泣声，但是索尔清楚地听到了洛基的问题。他低头捏了一下洛基的鼻子说：“去哪里？你还没给我工资！”  
洛基：“呵呵呵…”  
画家笑着抽了一口烟，转身把烟头捻灭在地板上，笑的浑身一抖一抖的：“说的也是…”  
索尔：“你回把地板烧坏的.”  
洛基躺在索尔的腿上撇嘴：“关我什么事？”  
索尔：“这可是你的房子。”  
洛基：“那关你什么事？”  
索尔嗤笑了一声，知道自己永远不可能在和洛基劳菲森的争论中获胜。他翘着嘴角，手指抚摸着洛基的耳廓，轻轻地揉捏着。他的指尖还带有啤酒的凉意，一下一下揉搓着洛基的耳垂，不轻不重。洛基伸手抓住索尔的衣领，稍稍使劲，索尔便顺从地低下了头靠近他，两人四目相对。  
索尔：“怎么了？”  
洛基：“电视剧很无聊。”  
索尔：“看困了？”  
洛基：“有点。你呢？”  
索尔：“我还有啤酒没喝完。”  
洛基：“醉了吗？”  
索尔：“应该没有。”

他们的声音很轻，就像在说悄悄话，带着让对方着迷的气音。洛基的手环住了索尔的脖子，将他朝自己压过来，索尔身体的阴影遮住了他，两人在双唇相碰前停住了。  
洛基看着索尔的双眼，轻声问：“现在呢？”  
索尔：“清醒着。”他的指尖拂着洛基的嘴唇，一如昨日在摩天轮里洛基触摸他一般。  
洛基垂眼看着索尔的双唇，呓语般低声说：“我们早就该这么做的…”  
他微微抬起下巴，吻了上去，索尔毫无迟疑地回应了他。长久以来的试探在此刻终于变成了真实的唇齿相接。洛基闭着眼睛，双手插进了索尔的头发，感受这让他战栗的吻。  
索尔托起了他的下巴，含住了他的双唇，充满茧的双手温柔地抚摸着他的脸颊。他们相互舔舐，交换着属于对方的气味，啤酒和尼古丁的味道在嘴中混合，如一杯令人迷醉的毒药。他们小心翼翼地侵入对方，舌尖相触，缠绕着，交融着，如电流滑过，欲罢不能。他们更换着角度，一次又一次加深这个绵长的吻，舌头贪婪地卷过唇齿，带着身体的热度极力回应着这份无尽的深情，此刻，仿佛连呼吸都成了阻碍。  
在洛基窒息前，索尔松开了他，两人大口喘息着，汲取着空气。躺在索尔的腿上，洛基睁开双眼，与索尔对视，两人都因为窒息而脸色发红，在与对方视线相交时都忍不住笑了起来。洛基一把将自己撑起来，随后两人靠在沙发上，一边喘气一边傻笑。  
索尔咳嗽了一下开口：“所以，感觉怎么样？”  
洛基瞄了他一眼：“还不错。”  
索尔：“我也这么觉得。”  
洛基轻笑起来：“那，就这样了。”  
索尔点点头，伸手揉了揉洛基的头：“就是这样了。”

电视里播放着片尾曲，滚动着幕后工作人员的名字。

洛基：“困了吗？”  
索尔：“有点。”  
等了几秒钟，洛基转头看向索尔：“现在呢？”  
索尔笑起来：“清醒着。”

关了电视，摸黑上了楼，两人换了睡衣，躺倒床上。洛基又一次蜷缩起来，索尔伸手将他揽入怀中，两个人紧贴着，安然入眠，直到天明。


	16. Chapter 16

16

那天晚上的亲吻后，有什么不一样了，又似乎没有变化。

索尔每天依旧早起，出门锻炼，回家后做早饭，把赖床的画家叫起来，然后两人面对面把马马虎虎的早餐吃完。其间他们会斗嘴，一般都是画家赢。  
他们会接吻，有时是吃饭的时候，有时是在等红绿灯的片刻，有时是睡前，浅尝或深吻。除了接吻，他们什么都没有发生，两人都很默契地停留在这点到即止的亲密，并且享受其中。所以当简问索尔洛基是不是在和他闹别扭的时候，索尔都楞住了。  
简：“瑟维格博士说他昨天下午听到洛基在修复室一边画画一边骂脏话。骂了至少二十分钟。”  
索尔：“真的？”  
简：“你没听到吗？”  
索尔：“没有，我去帮黛西挂新送来的画了。”  
简：“那就奇怪了。”

两人都有点摸不着头脑。简正好结束了今天的工作，便和索尔一起去修复室找洛基，他正在收颜料。瑟维格一看到索尔就使了个眼色，朝着洛基努了努嘴。  
索尔摆出自己像太阳一样的笑容，凑到换好衣服的洛基的身边笑着问：“洛基，你晚上想要吃什么？南城好像新开了一家泰国餐，要去试试吗？”  
洛基看了索尔一眼，又看了简一眼，随口道：“没兴趣。”说完就离开了修复室。索尔和简相互看了一眼，没明白哪里得罪他了。  
洛基走出大门，夕阳将整个天空都变成了金黄色，十分刺眼。希芙的车准时地出现在了路边，索尔知道自从简住进他的公寓后，这位设计师的下班时间都异常准时。和两位女士告别，索尔和洛基也回了家。  
吃过晚饭——当然是泰国餐，索尔带着手套开始翻起小屋门口的草坪。前两天他已经把杂草基本除干净了，如今他正拿着锄头翻动已经发硬的泥土。夕阳西下，金灿灿地照在索尔身上，他上身只穿了白背心，汗水流下使这布料都湿了，显露出六块腹肌，充满了雄性的荷尔蒙气息。  
洛基坐在索尔修好的秋千上，拿着草稿本画着，时不时看一眼挥舞锄头的索尔。有不少小区里的女孩儿路过停驻在他的门口，满眼发光地朝他看几眼，这让洛基险些戳破画纸。  
画家瞪着第三次断掉的铅笔头，想着下一次一定要换牌子，这笔芯的质量太差了。  
索尔翻了一阵子，擦了擦满头的汗，然后拿起一边的啤酒喝了几口，走到洛基的身边，低头看了眼画家的草稿本。只是一些线稿，但是可以看出索尔翻地的侧影，画家正拿着橘色和黄色的蜡笔添色。  
索尔扬起眉毛：“你在画我吗？”  
洛基：“我在速写，你只不过正好出现在我视野的范围内而已。”  
索尔撇撇嘴，靠在墙边看着天空：“好吧。”  
如果是简和希芙的话，她们会讶异于洛基竟会使用的如此鲜艳的颜色，但是因为是索尔，所以他喝了口啤酒，问：“你在生气吗？”  
洛基移动的手停了一下，嗤笑了一声问：“你哪里看出来了？”  
索尔：“简告诉我的。”  
洛基：“你已经无知到连这个都要别人提醒了吗？”  
索尔无辜：“因为你不告诉我发生了什么。”  
洛基抬起头看向靠在旁边的索尔，阳光照在画家的脸上，那绿眼睛浓的就像毫无涟漪的湖水，深不见底。他把本子一收，起身进屋，一股做劲上了阁楼。  
索尔想了想，也快步跟了上去，看到画家自顾坐在窗台上，面无表情地开始架画板。  
索尔：“所以，你真的在生我的气？”  
洛基白了他一眼，沾了些颜料就开始涂抹画布。索尔考虑了一下，拿着酒瓶走过去，挑起洛基的下巴，吻在画家的嘴上。夕阳打在两人的身上，在地上投下了他们的影子，美好得就像一幅画。  
结束这个短暂的吻，洛基白了索尔一眼，转头继续作画。索尔见状有些气馁，只好靠在旁一边叹气一边喝啤酒。  
在索尔喝完并且叹了第五口气的时候，洛基被烦的转头瞪了他一眼，低声开口：“我当然没有生你的气，我喜欢你。现在，滚出去！”  
索尔大笑起来：“啊哈哈哈，我就知道！”

第二天当黛西又要求索尔去帮忙时，他特地叫上了洛基，两个人一边挂画一边拌嘴，让一边没事干的黛西捂嘴偷笑了好久。瑟维格博士则表示没有人在旁边独自骂骂咧咧真的清净了好多。

———————————

弗瑞嘉第三次打电话催索尔把洛基带回家吃饭了，答应母亲这个周末回去，索尔便上楼通知洛基这个计划。正在涂色的画家手一抖，一整块金色颜料就糊在了画架上。周末到来的前的一整天，画家都有点坐立不安，并且破天荒地拽着索尔去超市，就为了买一些桃子。  
索尔：“为什么买桃子？”  
洛基：“你母亲那天不就在买桃子吗？”  
索尔看着十公斤的桃子，忍不住大笑起来，全部装进了后备箱。

第二天一大早，洛基居然先醒了，猛地从索尔的怀里坐起来，把还在睡梦中的索尔吓得出了一身冷汗。  
一个小时后，索尔打着瞌睡，抱着手臂站在柜台边，洛基正站在十几盆开得正艳的鲜花之中，活像掉进花坛的北极星。画家正弯腰仔细查看每一盆花的名称，并且认真地用手机搜索资料。花店的女孩本想去帮忙，但是被索尔拦下了，告诉她这是很重要的礼物，女孩儿便也笑着任洛基去挑选。  
花了将近一个小时，洛基选了淡粉色的玫瑰，半开的百合，还有精巧的康乃馨，配了满天星，让店员包了起来，女孩儿问卡片上要写什么的时候，洛基犹豫了一会儿，只署了名。  
准备好后，索尔便开车带着洛基往家开。路上坐在副驾驶的洛基一直抱着那束花，生怕压到分毫。  
路上有点堵，花了大概一个小时，他们在午饭时间准时到了目的地。索尔从后备箱提出十公斤桃子和两人换洗的衣服，领着被花遮住脸的洛基朝家门口走。  
这里是郊区，很安静，奥丁森家的小屋就在一栋栋整齐的排房其中。推开小铁门，两人往门走。洛基看到铁门边立着一个红色的邮筒，上面贴着一块白色的木板，金色的笔写着【奥丁森】，好看的花体，点缀了紫色的小花。  
小屋白墙红瓦，门前葱郁的草地上用石块拼了小路，一直延伸到门口。门边摆了几盆开得正艳的三色堇，还有几个可爱的陶瓷小矮人装饰着。索尔提着桃子，也不拿钥匙，只是高声喊了一句：“妈！我们到了！”  
不一会儿，传来一阵脚步声，门便开了。  
“索尔！你们终于来了！”  
带着围裙的弗瑞嘉张开双手拥抱了索尔，转头看向被花挡住脸的洛基，笑着问：“这是给我的吗？”  
洛基把花递进弗瑞嘉的手中，轻声说：“是的，奥丁森教授。”  
弗瑞嘉：“太谢谢你了，这很美！我很喜欢。”说着也笑着拥抱了洛基。

三人先后进屋，引入眼帘的是亮堂的起居室，墙壁是乳白色的，靠窗的一面贴着淡雅的碎花墙纸，棕色的木质的家具让整个家都充满了春天一般的清新感。  
空气里飘散着一股香味，索尔闻了闻：“嗯，今天有烤鸡？”  
弗瑞嘉：“呵呵呵，没错，就你的鼻子最灵，你爸爸正在帮我看着烤炉，还有五分钟就好了。”说完便去找了个花瓶，把花整理整理插了进去。  
花了几分钟把十公斤桃子塞满半个冰箱，弗瑞嘉便让洛基和索尔洗手入座，不一会儿，午饭便上桌了，烤鸡，千层饼，鹰嘴豆汤，色泽鲜艳，香气扑鼻。奥丁开了红酒，四人碰杯后便开吃了。  
索尔切了块冒着热气的千层饼放到洛基的盘子里说：“你一定要尝尝这个，这是世界上最好吃的千层饼！”  
弗瑞嘉：“呵呵呵，别开玩笑了，索尔。”  
奥丁：“胡说，明明是和其他菜并列第一。”  
弗瑞嘉按着头笑：“你们两父子…”说着，朝洛基眨了眨眼睛。  
从刚才开始就挺着背脊的洛基回了一个微笑，小口地喝着红酒，索尔凑过来低声说：“只能喝这一杯。”  
洛基踩了他一脚，继续微笑，索尔疼的大嚼了一口鸡肉安抚自己。弗瑞嘉注意到了两人的动作，默默地看向了一边。  
一顿饭吃得很开心，奥丁和儿子有一句没一句地调侃，弗瑞嘉眯着眼笑看一老一小闹，洛基则坐在旁边慢慢地吃着烤鸡，双眼无法按捺地观察着，心口不知为何飘着一层酸酸的气泡，好像一不小心就会炸开。  
吃完饭，弗瑞嘉翻出了索尔小时候的照片坐到了洛基的身边。索尔一看到这架势就捂脸哭丧起来。弗瑞嘉则露出一个献宝一样的笑容，打开了厚厚的相册。  
弗瑞嘉：“我一直以来都很喜欢拍照，偏爱胶卷照片，他小时候的每一次大小事都被我记录下来了。”  
洛基有些好奇，静静的听着，翻开了扉页。  
弗瑞嘉：“看，这就是他。”  
洛基应声看去，一开始的照片已经有些年头了，颜色都有些发黄了，画面的主角都是一个蓝眼睛的小婴儿，有时躺在摇篮车里好奇地向外瞧，又或是躺在年轻的弗瑞嘉的怀中安睡。  
洛基的指尖缓缓划过照片，看着每一张下面的注释。  
索尔奥丁森的满月，一百天，周岁…  
慢慢的，视角里的小娃娃长大了，金色的的头发长了，软软地搭在头顶，坐在学步车里自己喝奶粉。然后，他第一次站立，第一次蹒跚行走，第一次开始自己用勺子，再之后，他背上了书包。  
弗瑞嘉指着一张索尔抱着奥丁的腿哭的照片：“看，这张，很多人以为是他不愿意去幼儿园才哭的，其实是不愿意回家，哈哈哈…”  
洛基笑起来，他忘记自己第一次上幼儿园的心情了，没有记录的回忆就像被海水冲过的沙滩，连痕迹都不剩。  
翻过页，洛基看到十岁的索尔披着床单举着锤子张大嘴巴高喊的模样。  
弗瑞嘉：“呵呵呵，这张啊…我记得那时一些超级英雄的漫画很流行，他向同学借了几本看，之后就开始幻想变成里面的雷神。那段时间他父亲每天都得陪他玩这个游戏才能把他哄睡，再后来只好把锤子藏起来索尔才罢休。”  
洛基静静地听弗瑞嘉的讲述，这些故事就像童话，美好得不真实。  
再向后翻，照片也越来越清晰了，小孩儿长大了，生日蜡烛越来越多，最后开始用数字代替。他开始上小学，初中，高中，蓝眼睛越来越亮，笑容也越发从容。瘦小的身躯逐渐变化，在初中时期忽然拔高，超过了父母。再然后，他参加了橄榄球队，获得了第一次胜利时他被所有人托起举着奖杯欢呼，喜悦几乎溢出画面。  
索尔靠在一边，慢慢地喝着咖啡，安静地看母亲和洛基一边说话一边翻看相册。或许是才吃完饭，又或许夏日让人懒惰，他觉得大脑运作得缓慢了不少，甚至有些心安。

晚上，一家人在后院烧烤。那里有一个奥丁买下房子后自己搭的葡萄架，下面摆了一张他特地从山里找的废木头做的长桌和几把木椅。桌布是淡黄色的，几片叶子掉下来，落在桌布上，时不时被风吹动，翻滚几圈。  
奥丁从储藏室里搬出了烧烤架，又搬来黑炭，索尔则戴着手套帮忙铺好炭火。洛基站在旁边看着两父子合作无间，一时有些出神。弗瑞嘉唤了他，把他带到厨房，两人开始一起把食材穿成串。  
弗瑞嘉：“洛基，你喜欢这里吗？”  
洛基：“奥丁森教授，谁会不喜欢这里呢？”  
弗瑞嘉：“我希望你能享受在这里的时间。”  
洛基转头，弗瑞嘉的笑容是那么的温柔，就像梦里那个女人，就像春天。  
洛基笑笑：“嗯。谢谢你，奥丁森教授。”

夜晚降临，弯弯的月亮挂在天空，与点点星光交相辉映。火已经点起来了，索尔只穿着一件背心，拿着手套和钳子翻动烤架上的食物。不一会儿，一大盘烤排骨和鸡腿便端到了桌子上，弗瑞嘉则准备了清爽的沙拉菜和柠檬水解腻。索尔放下铲子坐到洛基旁边，火烘烤的他有些热，额头出了一层细汗，便伸手拿了一罐冰镇的啤酒喝起来。  
夏日的晚上总是让人放松的。葡萄藤下挂着一串灯，暖白色的灯光让晚饭也看上去更加美味了。四人一边吃一边烤，随意地聊着天。弗瑞嘉会贴心地提起话题，然后索尔和他的父亲会顺着话题开始或大或小的拌嘴争执，大多以奥丁把竹签指着索尔威胁而结束，洛基偶尔会回答几句，但大多时候都安静地在看着他们。

一切都被抛到了脑后。

时间都似乎惬意了，带着凉爽的晚风慢悠悠地流过。吃的差不多的时候索尔和洛基搬了椅子并排坐在桌前，摊在椅背上伸直了双腿望天。洛基喝着橙汁，索尔便用啤酒和他碰杯，并把手里的一根鸡腿解决。奥丁正在帮着照顾烤架，暂时不用他担心。  
索尔：“你没有吃多少。”  
洛基：“饱了。”  
索尔：“我就知道，你这样可不行…”  
洛基转头看他，发现索尔的脸上沾了一些黑炭。  
洛基：“索尔。”  
索尔转过头：“嗯？”  
洛基：“你脸上有东西。”  
索尔抹了把脸：“哪里？”这一抹，五个指印出现在他的脸颊上。  
洛基笑起来，眼睛一转：“上面一点。”  
又是五个指印。  
恶作剧得逞，洛基从桌上抽了张纸巾，伸手按住索尔：“别动。”  
洛基一点点帮他把脸颊的指印擦掉，心里盘算着留下额头的那五个印子。索尔任由洛基擦，低头看了眼自己的手指：“啊，我的手怎么那么黑？”  
洛基低笑起来：“蠢货…”  
索尔忽然露出了一个坏笑，洛基立即意识到即将发生什么，但是还没等他有所动作，索尔的手就已经摸上了他的脸，五个黑指印立即出现在了他的脸上。  
洛基：“你！…”  
“咔嚓”一声，两人转过头，弗瑞嘉举着照像机笑着对洛基说：“这样你也是我们的一员了。”

深夜，弗瑞嘉扶着因为酒精而满脸通红的奥丁先上楼睡了。炭火也已浇灭，燃烧的味道逐渐散去，一切都安静了下来，只有草丛中蟋蟀的声音此起彼伏，就像铃铛。洛基和索尔还坐在椅子里，灯光温暖，柔和了一切。  
索尔也喝了不少酒，加上之前被炭火熏得，有些倦了，眯着眼看着天空。  
索尔：“你喜欢这样吗？”  
洛基：“什么样？”  
索尔抬手胡乱指了指，又指了自己：“我…带你来这里。”  
洛基抱着腿缩在椅子里说：“为什么不喜欢。”  
索尔挠了挠头发，皱着眉头努力斟酌语句：“因为…我不想强迫你，我只是想要带你来放松…”  
洛基打断他：“不是强迫。”  
索尔点头：“哦，那就最好了。”  
洛基又强调：“我喜欢这里。”  
索尔：“嗯…”  
过了一会儿，索尔又开始问：“你为什么总是画天空？”  
洛基：“你真的想听？”  
索尔用力地眨了眨眼睛：“额…想？”  
洛基叹了口气：“算了吧。没有什么特别的原因。”  
索尔：“他们说做事总是会有个所以然…”  
洛基：“为什么一定要有原因？”  
索尔：“额…没有为什么啊！…所以我觉得那都是胡说！”  
洛基侧眼看向有些迷糊的金发大高个。  
索尔皱起眉头：“为什么一定要有原因？…我就经常没有原因地做事。”  
洛基：“所以你才蠢。”  
索尔点头，忍不住笑着打了个哈欠：“哈哈哈…你说得对。”  
本就有些醉意，困倦慢慢地袭来，索尔觉得连眼皮都有点重了。  
洛基：“你喝太多酒了。”  
索尔：“哼哼哼，这算什么！我还能再喝一箱！”  
洛基：“你的膀胱不会同意的。”  
索尔：“啊哈哈哈！你别小看我！我一点事都没有！”  
洛基翻了个白眼：“你明天再这么说。”  
索尔又哼哼哼地笑起来了，捧着一瓶只剩几口的啤酒说：“你愿意和我回来真的太好了！洛基，谢谢你能来…”  
洛基嫌弃地瞄了他一眼：“…醉鬼…”  
这时，索尔忽然探过手，摸了摸洛基耳边的头发，笑着在闭上眼前说：“洛基，我想要你一直开心…”

风拂过葡萄架，发出窸窣的响声，青草的味道在鼻尖飘过，沁人心脾。洛基看着睡着的索尔，他的手还搭在自己的耳边，痒痒的，洛基知道，上面布满了茧。

弗瑞嘉安顿好奥丁后穿着睡袍下楼想要叫两人回房睡觉，以免受凉。穿着拖鞋来到后院门口，她在出声前便转身回去了。

夏夜，晚风醉人，昏黄的灯下，洛基探过身子，小心地吻了已经睡着的索尔。


	17. Chapter 17

17

第二天索尔果然头疼了。他揉着脑袋抱怨着下楼，他都不记得自己是怎么回房睡觉的。  
弗瑞嘉：“早，索尔。”她贴心地准备了一颗泡腾片递给索尔，“昨天应该是洛基把你搬回去的。”  
索尔瞪大眼睛，把药喝了，转身上楼去找洛基。敲了敲客房的门，索尔小声地推门进去，洛基果然蜷在被窝里呼呼大睡。蹑手蹑脚地走过去，索尔转到洛基的面前，伸手把他遮着脸的被子小心扯下来想要吓他，却看到了他紧皱着的眉头。  
索尔伸手抚摸洛基的脸，果然很冰，甚至还带着冷汗。  
他凑近低声唤着：“洛基，醒醒，早上了。”  
连续唤了几声，睡梦中的画家终于慢慢转醒了，看到了眼前的索尔。  
索尔笑起来，抚摸着他的头：“早，又做噩梦了？”  
洛基眨了眨眼睛，有些懵。  
索尔坐在床上把他扶起来笑道：“快醒醒吧，小懒猫，母亲已经把早餐准备好了。”  
洛基：“母亲？”  
索尔：“是啊，弗瑞嘉，奥丁森教授，我的妈妈。”  
洛基花了三秒钟反应过来自己在哪里，点了点头。  
索尔：“快点，我去楼下等你。”  
索尔走后，洛基叹了一口气。

吃完早饭后，奥丁又钓鱼去了，弗瑞嘉便带着索尔和洛基外出散步。中午前的阳光不算热，三人百无聊赖地一边聊天一边走着，路上碰到一些熟人弗瑞嘉便会和他们打招呼。  
弗瑞嘉：“索尔，记得街尾普林斯一家吗？”  
索尔：“嗯，怎么了？”  
弗瑞嘉：“他们家的女儿克莱尔以前和你一起去的跆拳道课。”  
索尔：“记得，她和我一起上的初中，后来就没怎么联系了，怎么了?”  
弗瑞嘉：“前几天我见到她了，是个十分美丽和善的女孩儿。”  
索尔笑起来，凑到母亲身边问：“妈，你在暗示什么？”  
弗瑞嘉把儿子的脑袋推开，笑道：“你说什么呢，她已经订婚了！”  
索尔拍拍手：“哦！恭喜她和那个幸运的男孩儿啊！”  
弗瑞嘉：“和一个女孩儿。”  
索尔：“…哦。”

他想到了简和希芙。

弗瑞嘉笑着说：“她看上去很幸福。”  
索尔点头：“为她感到高兴。”

他想到上周和希芙一起站在车边等女老师和画家的时候，希芙低声告诉他，能够再次遇到简，她依旧是她，没有婚姻，没有家庭，这是她这辈子最想感激上天的事。

三人来到了小区里的公园，几个小孩正在玩秋千，笑声朗朗。索尔和他们认识，小孩子一见到他就举着手跑了过来，然后就像树袋熊一样爬上了索尔的身子。大块头索尔一边抓着他们，一边假装怪兽，吼叫着拎着他们来回走动，笑声更胜了。  
洛基和弗瑞嘉坐在阴凉的地方看着他们闹，忍不住笑意。  
弗瑞嘉指着一边的一棵大树开口道：“索尔小时候可比这几个更调皮，他总是喜欢爬上那棵树，奥丁找了一下午才发现他，结果他说在玩捉迷藏。”  
洛基：“这很像他的作风。”  
弗瑞嘉：“是啊！他的父亲气坏了，想把他打一顿，但是因为爬不上去，只好放弃。”  
她说着，像是想到了曾经，笑了几声：“看着索尔，我会觉得自己是一个很幸运的母亲。他从小到大都是如此开朗，就像家里的太阳。”  
不远处索尔把正小孩子一个个放到滑梯上，弗瑞嘉续道：“遇到他的人都会不由自主地变得开心起来。”  
洛基微微翘起嘴角，想到了买布丁时的索尔：“他的确有这个能力。”  
弗瑞嘉温柔地笑起来，看向洛基的侧脸，轻声说：“我希望他喜欢的人能够拥有我的幸运。”  
洛基看着索尔的背影，想到简，想到希芙，想到黛西，然后又想到了自己，忍不住低笑了一声，带着不可闻的自嘲。  
弗瑞嘉又说：“但是说实话，他有些傻。”  
洛基：“同意。”  
索尔走过来时两人正在笑，索尔想知道他们在说什么，却获得了意味不明的眼神。  
索尔莫名觉得这和自己有关。

奥丁又钓了鱼回来，弗瑞嘉便做了烤鱼，鲜美的味道馋的索尔一直站在烤箱前询问什么时候开饭，但是被帮忙准备意面的奥丁赶出去了。  
小型嘴炮战争一样的一顿饭结束后，索尔找出一个木盒，四人来到后院，两两面对坐在木桌边。索尔从带来的盒子里拿出两叠扑克，不由分说地先把规则一股脑教给了洛基，然后说：“家庭游戏，输的人要让对手在脸上画画。”说着，在桌上拍下一枝马克笔。  
洛基挑起一边眉毛。  
索尔：“怕了吗？没事，这笔是可以洗掉的。”  
看了眼和自己同组的弗瑞嘉，洛基笑着开始抓牌。两个小时后，索尔和奥丁脸上已经无从下笔了，弗瑞嘉按着肚子笑得流泪。  
奥丁被索尔连累的连白胡子都要被涂黑了，气得他敲儿子的头。  
索尔捂着脑袋，顶着一张毕加索画派的脸难以置信地问洛基：“你…你怎么会…？！”  
洛基盖上笔盖，点了一下索尔漆黑的鼻头，露出胜者的篾笑：“你忘了我以前是干什么的了？我七岁就进出赌场了。”

永远不要想从骗子手里赢牌。  
即使是卖假画的也不行。

这时，索尔手机响了，他便起身顶着一脸线条接电话去了。弗瑞嘉拿着笔在奥丁的额头添东西，一家之主只能抱着手臂任她画，心里把儿子揍一顿的想法越来越明确了，两分钟后接完电话的索尔坐回了位置。  
弗瑞嘉关心地问：“什么事？”  
索尔：“公司同事，他们在找一份合同，好像上次的客户有点不满意。”  
弗瑞嘉：“很麻烦吗？”  
索尔：“应该不会，小问题而已。”

两人的对话还在继续，洛基却忽然愣住了，大脑像是瞬间被一桶冷水浇透。

哦，他忘记了。

奥丁：“你几号回去？”  
索尔：“三号。”  
奥丁：“那不就是下个星期了？”  
弗瑞嘉：“时间过得飞快啊…”

耳边的声音有些模糊。

是啊，他忘记了。  
索尔奥丁森只不过是他的临时经纪人，他有自己的工作，自己的父母，还有他自己的生活。

他怎么能忘记呢。  
现在的一切，不过是巧合。

拿着弗瑞嘉硬要两人带上的半只烤鸡和新出炉的蜜桃味杯糕，索尔和洛基在太阳落山前开车回家了。走前弗瑞嘉拥抱了洛基，告诉他永远都欢迎他来家里，洛基微笑着答应了。  
回城路上，画家侧脸看着窗外西下的太阳，看的双眼发酸。  
索尔：“在想什么？”  
洛基：“没什么。”  
索尔：“那晚上想要吃什么？”  
洛基：“你的大脑是胃吗？只知道问吃的！”  
洛基觉得这个人很难以置信，后座摆的食物香味都快冲破车窗了。  
索尔腾出一只手摸了摸洛基的头忽然说：“只要你想，我们随时都可以回去。”  
洛基：“嗯，奥丁森博士告诉我了。”  
索尔：“我知道，我只想确保你记住了。”

到了小屋，两人捧着香喷喷的晚饭下了车，索尔率先走到小屋门口打开了门，迈进屋子的时候踩到了什么，低头一看，是一张明信片。弯身捡起，索尔把烤鸡放到桌上，洛基也捧着一盒子小蛋糕进来了。  
“你的。”索尔把杯糕接过来，递上那张明信片，打趣着问：“粉丝？”  
洛基白了一眼索尔，“别犯蠢了。”  
索尔耸耸肩，转身整理。  
洛基便转身上楼换衣服去了。来到房间，他随意看了眼手里的明信片，正面是阿斯加德博物馆，背面写着一句话，飞舞的字体古典随意。

【演讲很棒。我为你感到骄傲。】  
没有落款。

冲过澡的索尔脖子上挂着浴巾来到了洛基的房间，画家正穿着大褂背对着门坐在被子上看着窗外即将消失的最后一点阳光。索尔敲了敲门，走进去问：“一切都好？”  
洛基似乎被吓到了，浑身抖了一下，转头看了一眼笑道：“当然。”  
索尔：“晚上要看电影吗？”  
洛基：“不了，我想早点睡。”  
索尔察觉到一丝不对劲，坐到了洛基身边问：“怎么了？”  
洛基侧眼看他，忽然就吻了上去，索尔很快反应过来，笑着回吻，像对待珍宝一样轻抚画家的脸颊。  
一吻结束后，洛基躺倒在床上说：“我有点困了。”  
索尔凑过去，半压在洛基的身上有些奇怪地问：“这么早？我以为你不到半夜都睡不着。”  
洛基：“那是因为某个人总是喜欢把我抱得喘不过气。”  
索尔皱起眉头：“我以为你挺喜欢这样的姿势的。”  
洛基：“你指的是绑架犯一样的姿势？”  
索尔：“…”  
索尔决定不指出每天早晨自己手臂总是会被抱住这一点，他总是要花费好大的精力才能偷偷抽出来。  
凑过去啄了一下画家的唇瓣，索尔揉揉他的头说：“你休息吧。”说完便起身朝外走，离开前他听到了洛基的声音。  
洛基：“你会走吗？”  
索尔楞了一下，摸不着头脑：“去哪里？我就在楼下。”  
洛基点点头，平躺在床上的他看上去很单薄。  
索尔：“如果睡不着，叫我一声。”  
洛基：“怎么？你现在是专业陪睡的了？”  
索尔：“只是对你有用而已。”  
两人都笑了。  
索尔在洛基把枕头砸到他脸上前离开了，为他轻轻关上了门，下楼去约范达尔他们打游戏去了。  
那天画家真的睡着了，玩到十一点的索尔告别了好友，洗漱一番后上楼打开了房门，画家缩在床上一动不动。索尔轻手轻脚地换好衣服，把手机静音放在床头，然后掀开薄被躺了下去。睡梦中的洛基察觉到了什么，动了动脑袋。  
“是我。”  
索尔轻语，伸手把画家揽到怀里，洛基自然地将索尔的手臂抱在了怀里，长长地呼了一口气，又不再动弹了。  
索尔温柔地在他的耳畔落下一个吻，轻声说：“晚安，洛基。”


	18. Chapter 18

18

接下来两天，一切如常，但是索尔发现洛基胃口不太好，早晨连一片面包都吃不下就说饱了，这让他很头疼。而洛基总是会说他像个担心孙子的老祖母。  
索尔看了眼剩下的早餐，有些担忧，想着是不是他胃病又犯了，所以更加小心了。去博物馆的路上，两人有一句没一句地调侃聊天，最后以【索尔奥德赛就是个蠢货】为结论告终。实在是担心洛基是不是胃疼，于是把画家送到博物馆后，索尔特地去买了杯热茶送到画家手边，在获得画家看怪物一样的眼神时，索尔无辜地笑说：“就当老祖母的关心好了。”这让一边的瑟维格博士笑得很大声。  
洛基拿起热茶慢慢地喝，索尔坐在旁边看着，修复室的白炽灯下画家的黑眼圈似乎有些重，索尔开始质疑自己是不是真的晚上压得他睡不好这件事了。  
下班后两人还去希芙家里和简一起聚餐，四人有说有笑。洛基毫不吝啬地评价了简的手艺，话里话外全方位比较了索尔可怜的烧饭水准，这让女老师笑得直往希芙身上靠。

看上去一切都很正常，直到第三天。

“天哪！”  
瑟维格博士看着洛基正在修复的新的一幅作品，不敢相信地按住了额头，“你怎么会这么做？！上帝啊！这个颜色…”  
索尔本来坐在一边和范达尔他们发短信闲聊，听到喊声后立即起身凑过去。作为外行的索尔根本看不出不对劲，但是瑟维格博士已经发怒了，抓起洛基手边的颜料大吼：“你怎么会犯这么低级的错误！我说过了，红色！血红色！你为什么会调出成这个色调？！”  
这下索尔知道问题了，画作上是一幅基督受难图，腿上缠绕着一段红色绸带，瑟维格博士说的血红色在这里几乎变成了黑色。  
洛基没有回答，一动不动地盯着画，任由瑟维格博士发泄完。  
瑟维格：“你回去吧！我得要弥补你犯下的错误！上帝，血红色！…这是最简单的颜色了..”  
博士还在身后骂骂咧咧，洛基头也不回地走了。  
“等等！”  
索尔追上去，他是第一次看到博士这勃然大怒的模样，有些担心地问：“洛基，你没事吧？”  
洛基翻了个白眼，不理他直径朝外走。

回家后，画家便自顾上了楼，索尔看着他的背影，一时间反应不过来他到底怎么了，好像不太对劲。不一会儿，阁楼传来了音乐的响声，索尔知道他又开始画画了。介于洛基刚刚被骂了一顿，索尔考虑了一下现在去找他的后果，便决定还是让他自己冷静一下。他检查了一下冰箱后便准备出门去采购食物，想着给画家多带几个布丁做安慰。

阁楼里，洛基坐在窗台上，深深地弯着腰，将脸埋在手心。屋内是笼罩了他的听觉的交响乐，他皱着眉头，紧闭着双眼。

【…我为你感到骄傲。】

脑海里的声音无比清晰，男人略带沙哑的嗓音像是毒蛇一般游走在他的大脑里，刺探着他的神经。三天了，他被这个声音无时无刻地缠绕了三天。  
洛基使劲的拽住自己的头发，告诉自己冷静下来，可这个声音就是挥之不去，无比清晰，侵占了他所有的思绪，一遍又一遍地重复起来。

【我为你感到骄傲…】  
【我的儿子…】

“啊！！！”  
爆发一般大吼出声，洛基猛地将眼前画了一半的画推倒在地，画板上的夕阳无比鲜艳，刺痛了他的双眼。  
他控制不住地颤抖起来，呼吸仿佛在追赶一般急促，大脑尖叫着要他做些什么，不要这么无用地站着。所以，他大喊着将一切掀翻在地，七彩的颜料飞溅而出，染满了地板和他赤着的双脚。木制的画架被他全部推倒了，交错着，发出声响，在他的脚下堆砌成废墟。

【你逃不走的…】  
【你永远都逃不走的..】

一瞬间，焦虑席卷了他。

“操！”他咒骂一句，开始来回踱步，双手无法控制地摩挲着，他他要抓住些什么，否则一切就太迟了。混乱的脚步让他把靠在一边的画架撞倒在地，颜料糊满了他的脚底，他感觉自己在潮湿的海岸漫无目的的行走，紧接着，他的双眼开始发黑，手脚麻木，他像是要被冻僵了一般颤抖。世界都像是被隔绝在外，脑海里只剩下无数嘲笑他的声音，刺痛着他的每一寸神经，他的脚步越来越快，不住地来回，试图逃离即将到来的巨浪。  
“洛基？”一个熟悉的声音传来，“你怎么了？”随后是一双手抓住了他的肩膀：“你还好吧？”  
洛基来不及回应，一种无原由的不安与恐惧侵占了他的身体，他看不到眼前的人的模样，听不到他话语里的担忧，一切都在天旋地转地折磨着他。  
“洛基！”索尔一把将画家抱进怀里，抚摸着他的背脊，双眼看着一地的狼藉：“没事的！洛基，我在这里…”  
温暖传来，呼唤一声接着一声，引导着洛基。他的手抓住了索尔的手臂，像是抓住了湍急河流中的一根稻草，紧紧抓住不愿放开，他想要说些什么，却只有残破的音节，泪水落入了嘴中，很苦。  
索尔小心地安抚着他，带着他坐在地上。洛基感到索尔的体温逐渐包裹住了他的身体，将那可怕的寒冷从他的身体抽离。焦虑被不知从何而来的悲伤取代，一丝丝入侵，让他溃不成军。  
索尔感到手里的人紧绷的身体放松下来了，才敢松了钳制的力道，抱着他坐在角落。画家的身体依旧在颤抖，泪水不住地滴落，低声啜泣，脆弱得就像一片即将破碎的落叶。索尔极力温柔地安慰着，等待着画家的平静，方才他发现自己忘记了拿手机才中途转回来，在楼下察觉到洛基的脚步便上楼看一眼，结果就发现了异常。肩头被画家的泪水浸湿，索尔被这痛苦打的措手不及。  
不知过了多久，点唱机的针跳了起来，一时间，阁楼里只有画家的抽气声。  
索尔双手托起洛基的脸，担心地询问：“好点了吗？”  
然后他按着他画家的手腕探了探，脉搏飞快。洛基泛红的脸上布满泪痕，额前满是细汗，他微微点了点头，想要躲开。  
索尔的心被一只手揪了起来，他小心地拭去他画家的泪水，扶着他站起来，洛基看上去很疲惫，有些站不稳。索尔便将他横抱起来下了楼，轻轻地放在床上，随后他飞快地下楼倒了杯水放在床头，又去厕所到了一盆水拿了条毛巾回到了房间。  
画家侧躺着，蜷缩着双腿，无声地流着泪。索尔极力小心地坐在床边，从洛基的口袋里拿出药放在水杯旁，低头轻声说：“洛基，吃药。”  
扶着画家起身吃了药片，索尔让他躺回去，然后用毛巾擦拭画家满是颜料的双脚。毛巾将颜色打湿，混合，这就像索尔第一天看到的模样，像是踩过了灰烬。  
尽量擦干净画家的双脚，索尔把东西放到一边，，轻声说：“明天我带你去医院。”  
很久，在索尔以为洛基已经睡着了的时候，听到了他的声音。  
洛基：“对不起…”  
索尔抬眼看向画家，他已经清醒了，却尽显疲惫。  
索尔问：“为了什么？”说着，他拿了纸巾，躺倒在洛基的面前，小心地帮他拭去眼角的泪水。  
洛基：“一切。”  
索尔摇摇头：“一切都很好。”  
把纸巾扔在床头柜，索尔躺在他的面前抚摸着洛基的脸，吻了吻他的额头问：“累了吗？”  
洛基点了点头。索尔便伸手把蜷缩的画家抱进自己的胸膛，下巴靠在他的头顶，手掌轻柔地抚摸着他的头发。  
索尔：“睡一觉，洛基，醒来就会好了。”  
洛基：“我知道…”说着，画家闭上眼睛，疲倦地叹了一口气，呼吸触在索尔的脖颈，他再次说：“对不起。”  
索尔：“为了什么？“  
洛基：“我。”

索尔觉得自己的心都要被撕碎了。  
他伸手拉过薄被，盖在自己和洛基的身上。洛基累的已经睁不开眼了，方才的崩溃透支了他的精力，逐渐睡着了。  
索尔抱着怀里的人，看着墙壁，感受着洛基的呼吸平稳下来，才敢闭上眼睛。


	19. Chapter 19

19

第二天请了假，索尔特意没有叫洛基早起。约了医生，他在楼下查了一下电脑，将近十二点时才上楼去喊他。即使画家从昨天一直睡到早上，索尔也叫了他好一会儿才把他弄醒。  
画家的腿上出现了几个肿块，可能是昨天撞到的，本来没什么感觉，今天早上一醒洛基就疼的直皱眉头。索尔给他擦药水时洛基使劲地踹了他几脚，骂骂咧咧地让他擦完后，才让他带着自己去了他的心理医师诊所。  
这个诊所不大，在闹市区的一座小楼里，门口贴着一个牌子，诊所就在二楼。两人在等候室坐了一会儿。过了大约半个小时，接待员便叫到了洛基的名字。  
身穿西装的心理医生请两人进门，整个诊所的墙是偏黄的米色，挂着深蓝色的窗帘，地上铺着的是柔软的非洲风格地毯，一侧摆着一张躺椅。  
洛基一进门就转头对着索尔抬了抬下巴：“你在外面等我。”  
索尔看了一眼医生，又看了一眼洛基，点头出去了。  
听到了关门声，洛基觉得自己绷着的肩膀放松了下来。医生拿着笔记本坐在他的对面，单刀直入：“你看上去精神很差。劳菲森先生。”他边说边低头翻看了眼之前的记录：“上个月的检查你没有来。”  
洛基：“我知道，哈迪医生。”  
医生叹了一口气，很不满：“按时来这里，才能让我更加准确地为你提供帮助。”  
洛基：“我这不是来了吗？我需要增加药剂。”他说着，拿出口袋里的药罐，里面只剩下两颗了。  
医生：“这药应该在月初就吃完的，所以…你也没有按时服用，你在加大治疗的难度。”  
洛基：“药会让我的大脑迟钝，我需要灵感。”  
医生摇摇头：“你需要休息，洛基。”  
洛基嗤笑了一声：“如果可以的话我会试一试的。但是我和你说过，我做不到。”  
医生沉默地看着画家，过了一会儿，说：“你又发作了。”  
洛基点头：“嗯。昨天。”  
医生放轻了声音：“这次是因为什么？”  
洛基靠在沙发把手上，一手托着下巴，然后缓缓开口：“一张明信片。”  
医生：“谁寄给你的？”  
洛基咽了咽口水，抿起了嘴。  
医生似乎想到了什么，有些感到惊讶：“是我想的那个人吗…”  
洛基快速打断他：“他不应该出现在这里的！”  
医生放缓声调：“他不能做什么的，洛基。他在管控中。”  
洛基：“我知道。”  
医生：“你迟早要面对他的…我们一直以来的治疗都很有成效，你要面对自己的内心…”  
洛基冷笑了一声，嗓音变得有些沙哑：“他说…他为我感到骄傲…”  
医生：“你感觉怎么样？”  
洛基停顿了一下，墨绿色的眼眸暗下，连声音都颤抖了起来。

“我觉得很恶心…”

索尔坐在等候室的沙发里，耳边播放着轻柔的音乐，另外还有几个人安静地坐在旁边翻杂志或者看手机。他看了眼手表，伸手从旁边的桌上拿过一本体育杂志翻看起来。

医生：“你怕他吗？洛基？”  
洛基：“怎么可能…”  
医生注意到了他支在额角微微颤抖的手指：“洛基，他不能伤害你。”  
洛基：“我知道。”  
医生：“那你怎么又会发作呢？距离上次已经有将近一个月了…”  
洛基闭上了嘴，不愿说话。  
医生：“还有其他事吗？有什么让你焦虑和不安的事吗？”  
医生说着，微微眯起眼睛，像是在阅读洛基眼中的情绪：“和坐在外面的那个人有关吗？”  
洛基嗤笑起来，摇摇头。  
医生：“洛基，交流是很重要的，你需要…”  
洛基：“医生，不是所有人都会愿意倾听的。”  
医生：“你不试试怎么知道？”  
洛基：“…”  
医生：“你怕把一切都毁掉，因为那个人成功过一次。”

【皮带，烟头。】  
【殴打，辱骂】  
【母亲…】

医生：“最近噩梦频繁吗？”  
洛基：“还行。”  
医生：“还行是…”  
洛基:“就是还行。”  
医生点点头：“还是关于车祸？”  
洛基闭上眼睛，那血腥的画面再一次出现在眼前，他立即睁开了眼，“差不多吧…”  
医生：“你还在责怪自己吗？”  
洛基皱了皱眉头，面色却越来越难看。  
医生推了推眼镜：“洛基，你那时才九岁，你什么都做不了。”

是啊，他还小。

洛基翘起嘴角，他知道这个理由说服不了自己。  
医生在本子上写了一些什么，建议道：“休息一阵子，洛基，放下画笔，去交些朋友，出去旅游，什么都可以，让自己放松。”  
洛基自嘲地摆摆手：“你真的觉得我会有朋友吗？外面那个只不过是我的经纪人。”  
房内很安静，医生抬起头，双眼里是洛基的身影，他轻声说：“所以，你在怕这个…”  
洛基闭上有些发烫的眼睛，深深地叹了一口气。

大概一个小时，哈迪医生便打开了门，在等候室正仰着头昏昏欲睡的索尔猛地被惊醒，立即起身就要去找洛基。哈迪医生则让助理先给他开了处方，然后拉着他躲在门边轻声说了一句什么。  
洛基走出诊室，看到了站在一边的索尔，没好气地说：“我肚子饿了。”  
索尔跟着他朝外走，“这听着可真新鲜。”  
洛基：“什么意思？我又不是不用进食的植物。”  
索尔：“我以为你只要浇水就可以活了。”  
洛基飞快地跺了索尔一脚，后者疼的几乎翻白眼，洛基本就有些疼的脚也麻了，下场就是两人都一瘸一拐起来，只能相互搀扶地下了楼。  
来到餐厅，两人选了靠窗的位子面对面坐下。点单时，索尔回想起刚刚医生对他说的悄悄话。

【“你是他第一个带到这里的人，可以的话多陪陪他。”】

先去了趟药房，然后领着画家来到餐厅，点好单，索尔把药拿出来递给对面的洛基，画家看着满满两罐药，满意地收进了口袋。  
索尔：“不要当糖吃。”  
洛基：“我是八岁小孩吗？”  
索尔：“不是。三岁。”  
洛基：“…”

菜上桌，两人慢悠悠地吃起来。索尔会帮他把沙拉菜里不喜欢的洋葱挑到自己的盘子里，夹进汉堡吃干净。  
咽下嘴里的一口汉堡时，索尔问：“你告诉医生了吗？”  
洛基正一手托着下巴一手用叉子无聊地把一片沙拉菜叶戳的千疮百孔，抬眼瞄了一下索尔，“什么？”  
索尔：“你焦虑的原因。”  
洛基没有回答。  
索尔擦了一下嘴，一边嚼一边说：“抱歉，我只是觉得你至少可以和医生敞露心扉。”  
洛基忍不住笑起来问：“呵呵呵…怎么，觉得受伤了？”  
索尔耸耸肩：“有点吧，我以为以我们的关系已经可以无话不谈了。”  
洛基扬起眉毛问：“你指的是什么关系？”  
索尔：“额…”  
洛基：“你是我的导师的儿子，我是你母亲的学生，我们因为巧合而不得不一起度过一个月，就这样而已。”  
索尔咽下嘴里的食物：“只有这样？”  
洛基：“哦！对不起，差点忘了，我还得付你工资。所以，雇佣关系？”  
索尔把半个汉堡放回盘子，擦了一下手，颇有不满地说：“我觉得我们早就过了那个阶段了。”  
洛基盯着破烂的沙拉菜叶，冷笑一声说：“那以你来看我们是什么？炮友？但是我们好像只睡了一次…”  
索尔很不喜欢洛基这样描述他们两个之间的关系。洛基看到他的模样反而莫名感到一丝愉悦，托着下巴笑看他气的直灌可乐。  
洛基：“所以，一夜情对象，利益相关者，这个描述最适合…”  
蓝眼睛忽然靠近，鼻尖被触到了，索尔带着可乐味道的唇便碰到了洛基的嘴。  
正是饭点，餐馆里的人不少，但是索尔丝毫不在意他人的眼光，欣赏了画家近在咫尺的双眸中的惊愕。几秒种后，索尔退开一些，得意地笑：“我觉得你应该重新考虑一下用词了。”  
洛基当时很想把叉子直接扎进这头亮的晃眼的金色脑袋，看看他到底想要做什么。

夜晚，洛基缩在索尔的怀里，看着窗外的天空，月牙被几朵飘过的云遮住，只露出一个尖。他转过身，看着索尔阖着的双眼，许久，他靠近了一些，把脑袋靠近了索尔的胸口，深深地叹了一口气，逐渐进入那个让他无法逃脱的梦魇。

———————

那是很闷的一天，洛基记得房间里因为老旧而抖动的电扇发出的吱吱声响。他们起的很早，洛基被摇醒的时候，天才蒙蒙亮。母亲温柔地捧着他的脸笑着说要带他去游乐园。洛基很兴奋，瞬间便醒了，快速地换好了衣服。  
他记得母亲那天背了一个很大的蓝色布包，拉着他走的很快，甚至有些急躁。她说不这样就会赶不上去游乐园的公车，所以洛基也加快了脚步——他可不想去不了游乐园。他是那样的开心与迫不及待，以至于他没有理解母亲当时异常的神色。母亲一边快步走着，一边四处查看只有晨练的人的街道，像是在躲避着什么。他想到了一个人，小心地问：“爸爸…会来吗？”  
那时，他感受到了母亲瞬间僵硬的手，冷得像在严冬里忘记了戴手套。  
“爸爸他…今天工作，洛基和妈妈一起去玩好吗？”  
洛基摸了摸自己的手臂，上面还有昨天被烟头烫的伤，他用力地点头：“我…我想和妈妈一起玩。”  
然后他感到母亲牵着自己的手用力了一些。  
母亲：“嗯！…妈妈也想和洛基在一起。”  
他们来到了一个十字街口，等待着红灯，对面有个站台，一辆蓝色的大巴正缓缓停下。  
母亲当时的眼神都亮了：“看！我们的车到了。”  
洛基：“耶！太棒了！”  
高兴地舞着手，洛基忽然听到了有人喊他的名字，往后一看， 瞬间吓得不敢动作。  
洛基：“爸爸…”

劳菲。

母亲的身子忽然一抖，洛基便看到了她转过脸来时惊恐的面容，像是看到了魔鬼。  
劳菲：“洛基，我们回家。”  
仅仅是一句话，洛基已经吓得发抖了，连身上的伤痕都痛起来。他抬头看向母亲，求救一般捏紧了她的手。

他不想回去，但他不知道该怎么办，双脚因为恐惧开始发软。

然后他看到母亲回过神，拉着他就要往对面的大巴跑。才跑出一步，洛基就听到了劳菲充满怒意的喊声：“停下！不然我一定会打断你的腿！”  
这就像地狱里撒旦的嘶吼，洛基害怕了，僵住了，他拽住了母亲，不敢走。父亲不让他们去游乐园，他不能去，他不想和上星期一样被抽皮带，那很疼。  
母亲看着扯着自己朝后退的洛基，瞪大了眼睛，泪水涌了出来。  
洛基瘪着嘴，抓着她的手摇头说：“妈妈，我们…回家吧…爸爸生气了…”  
女人张了张嘴，随后一把甩开洛基的手，低声说了一句：“对不起…”下一秒，她奋力朝对面跑去。蓝色大巴还停在那里，门口排了三个人。女人忍不住笑起来，加快脚步，耳边传来了几声喊叫，像是在给她加油。  
快一点，只要跑过这几米，她就能在它开走前赶上，她就能逃离那个男人，逃离他的控制，逃离那可怕的地狱。  
尖锐的刹车声在耳边响起，她下意识转过头，她的双腿还未来得及停下，白色的车头瞬间就到了眼前，她甚至可以看到司机在挡风玻璃后惊恐的表情。伴随着人们的尖叫，她被卷入了大货车的轮胎底下，再也没能爬出来。  
站在街边的洛基瞪着眼前发生的一切，幼小的大脑一片空白。一只手按住了他的肩膀，沙哑的嗓音低声道：“回家了，洛基。”

——————————

哈迪医生：“不是所有人都会离开你的，洛基…”  
洛基：“总有一天他们会的，哈迪医生。”


	20. Chapter 20

20

索尔醒来的时候怀里没有人。他楞了一下，揉着眼睛坐起来，大脑花了半分钟清醒，然后他起床上楼。  
“洛基？”索尔穿着睡衣赤着脚走上楼，果然，洛基抱着一个杯子缩在窗台上，早晨的阳光透过窗户正好投在他的背上，明亮得像是在发光。  
索尔：“嘿，早上好。怎么起得那么早？”  
洛基：“醒了睡不着。”  
索尔走过去，坐在他的对面，一眼看到了他放在身边的药罐子，问：“睡不好？”  
洛基：“有点。”  
索尔伸手抚摸画家有些凉的脸，关心的问：“怎么了？又做噩梦了？”  
洛基摇摇头：“没有。”  
索尔：“那是怎么回事？”  
洛基转移了话题：“我饿了。”  
索尔挑起眉毛，知道这是不愿意回答的意思了，探过去吻了洛基的额头，“好的，我去刷牙然后就做饭，你等一会儿。”  
洛基点点头，转头又看向了窗外蓝色的天空，双手却捏紧了杯子，连指尖都发白了。

两人吃完简单的早饭，索尔又给洛基的腿搓了药，顺带又被当踏板踹了几脚，然后就带着他去了博物馆。  
瑟维格博士虽然对前天画家的失误很不满，但是还是关心地问了他有点瘸的腿怎么了，之后还特地让索尔搬了一张椅子给画家，让他可以坐着上色。  
索尔站在一边，他觉得画家今天的情绪不是很高，或许是吃了药的缘故，连话都不是很多。他想了想，决定去门口透透风。  
走出博物馆，索尔迎面遇上了简。  
索尔：“这么早？”  
简：“嗯，今天我要给一群小孩儿做宇宙展示，所以先来做准备。”  
索尔：“酷。所以会有外星人什么的吗？”  
简：“应该…没有。”  
索尔：“哦，那就没那么有趣了。”  
简低头笑笑，索尔忽然发现她的脖子上有一个红印子。女老师发现了他的视线，立即伸手用披着的头发盖上，耳根瞬间红了。  
索尔转移话题：“昨天我带洛基去看医生了。”  
简立即担忧起来：“哦…他怎么样？是不是…”  
索尔：“不用担心，没什么大事，注意休息就行了。我去买点咖啡热茶，你要吗？”  
简摇头：“不要了，谢谢…对了！”女老师在索尔走前忽然想起了什么，“有人来应聘洛基的经纪人了。”  
索尔一时没有反应过来：“新的经纪人？”  
简点头：“嗯，是啊，昨天我收到的简历。”  
索尔：“哦…很好…”  
简观察了一下，担心地问：“怎么了？是不是有什么不妥…”  
索尔：“没有！这个人怎么样？合格吗？”  
简：“简历很不错，三十多岁，有不错的工作经验，之前做过助理，还有上一任雇主的推荐信，评价很好。”  
索尔：“听上去很靠谱。”  
简点头：“是的。我准备让他周末去洛基那里面试，可以的话下周就可以开始工作了。”  
索尔：“这么快？！”  
简楞了一下：“…你不是下周就走了吗？”  
索尔反应过来：“哦…对，哈哈…正好我也把工作交接一下…”他越说声音越轻，最后闭上了嘴，想着什么。  
简见他有点心不在焉，问：“索尔，洛基真的没事吗？”  
索尔回过神：“当然！别担心了！我先走了！”  
和女老师分别，索尔脚步飞快地跑下了博物馆前的阶梯，不由地想他走后那个新经纪人会不会也这样给他的画家买热茶。回到博物馆把茶递到洛基面前的时候，索尔再次收到了洛基充满嘲讽的眼神的洗礼，他却莫名地感到开心。  
晚上，索尔带着洛基去超市添置了不少生活用品——当然还有布丁，由于画家腿疼，索尔让他坐进了推车，两人像是找到了一个新玩具一样略带吵闹地玩了十几分钟，直到撞翻了搭成山的卷纸并被赶过来的超市经理严肃批评了这件事。  
站在经理办公室，洛基有意无意表现出自己的腿疼得厉害，并且还要了杯了水磕药，本来就消瘦的他看上去更是病恹恹的，绿色的大眼睛我见犹怜地盯着超市经理半晌，后者要求两人干活赔偿的话最终咽下了肚子，最后只能口头警告了两句，放索尔和洛基走了。两个人回到车上，为这事笑了很久。直到晚上睡前，他们才意识到了这到底是有多幼稚，并且默契地决定再也不提起它。

之后的天气都很好，洛基的腿好得差不多了，走路也不瘸了，索尔最后给他抹了一次药，大功告成一样地舒了一口气，  
洛基：“怎么了？”  
索尔：“放心了。”  
洛基：“怎么了，你突然是临终托付的老父亲吗？”  
索尔：“差不多吧。”  
洛基沉下了双眼，索尔便抬手揉了揉他的头。

周五下了班，两人悠然自得地享受着夏日少有的凉风。草坪翻好了，索尔铺了一层植被，给浇了水。前几天他还在后院支了个小凉棚，此时他便拉着画家坐在阴凉处看着天上如绵羊散步般的白云，吃着早上买的西瓜。索尔特地把它切成一块一块的放在盘子里，让洛基用牙签扎着吃。画家点评了一下他刀工的差劲，然后扎了一块不规则的西瓜送进嘴里。  
索尔嚼着手里的一块大西瓜，开口说：“明天有新的经纪人会来。”  
洛基的手顿了一下：“明天？”  
索尔：“是的。简今早告诉我的。”  
洛基笑了一声：“你什么时候开始传话了？不过很好，我正觉得你最近几天有些烦人了。”  
索尔：“这是和与你度过了一个月的人说的话？”  
洛基继续毒舌：“一个月吗？我还以为已经过去一年了。”  
索尔叹了口气摇摇头：“我以为你挺喜欢我的。”  
洛基：“切…只有一点而已”  
索尔转头看向洛基：“只是有一点？”  
洛基瞄了他一眼：“好吧，现在一点都没有了。”  
索尔低头啃了一大口西瓜，口齿不清地说：“你在撒谎，你明明很喜欢我和你在一起。”  
洛基：“和你？”画家瞪起眼睛，用力叉了一块西瓜：“我宁愿要一条狗，它还不会烦我。”  
索尔：“但是它不会给你切西瓜。”  
洛基随即把西瓜籽全部吐到了索尔的脸上。

晚上，两人依偎着躺在沙发上，看着无聊的综艺。他们没开灯，电视跳动的画面在黑暗中有些刺眼了，微微照亮了起居室。

然后，洛基吻了索尔，就像那一天。

他整个人躺在索尔身上，两只手抓着索尔的衣领，低头吻着他有些干的嘴唇。索尔的两只手很快扶住了他的腰，然后慢慢往上爬，按住了画家的后脑勺，加深了这个吻。洛基闭着眼有些用力地啃咬索尔的嘴唇，舌头入侵着索尔，似乎在追赶着什么，迫不及待。索尔微微抬起头，护着洛基稍稍侧身，两人便侧躺在了沙发上。沙发本就不大，这一翻身洛基险些掉下去，下意识的分神立即被索尔利用，反击一般回吻着。他一手圈住洛基瘦弱的腰际防止他真的掉落，一手按着画家的头热切地侵略着。索尔有力的舌头滑过洛基的每一颗牙齿，碾磨过他口中每一寸的温暖，推搡着他毫无招架之力的舌尖，逼得他发出一声无力的呻吟。  
半晌，这缠斗一般的吻结束，两人都有些喘。换了几口气，洛基凑上去舔了舔索尔的双唇，后者微笑着帮他捋顺有些凌乱的黑发。  
洛基的双手抚着索尔的下巴，轻啄了几下索尔的侧脸，轻声说：“索尔。”  
索尔：“怎么了？”  
洛基：“你不是想知道对我来说我们之间的关系是什么吗？”  
索尔抚摸着洛基的眉眼，笑起来：“怎么了，你有答案了？”  
洛基翘起嘴角，手忽然向下朝着索尔火热的那个部位探去，“这个…”  
索尔一愣，随即感受到了他摸到了自己，惊得下意识一推，洛基便摔下了沙发，地板随即发出一阵闷响。  
索尔马上反应过来，探过身子去抓他，“抱歉！你没事吧？！”  
洛基仰头躺在地上，捂着眼睛笑出了声。  
索尔：“摔疼了吗？”  
他弯身想把洛基捞起来，但是却没想到画家拽着他的手一使劲，索尔直接扑到了茶几上，桌上的杯子和啤酒瞬间都被推到了地上，玻璃杯打碎的声音很清脆，炸开在空气中。  
索尔站起来，过分恼怒地把茶几一把推开，冲着洛基喊：“你在做什么？！”  
洛基依旧在笑，撑着自己坐起身，靠在沙发旁。他也不理生气的索尔，自顾从自己的口袋里掏出烟，一边笑一边点火。  
索尔莫名烦躁起来：“洛基！”  
看着抽烟的画家，索尔觉得胸口闷得慌，从知道有人要取代自己开始就莫名滋生的怒气终于要爆发出来。  
洛基皱着眉头抽了一口，伸手夹住烟指向索尔说：“…我们之间什么都不是，索尔。”

画家的声音很低，很冷，就像冬天的风。电视里的综艺发出一阵阵笑声，就像嘲讽，吵得索尔脑袋嗡嗡直响。  
索尔攥紧了拳头压低了嗓音说：“闭嘴，洛基。”  
洛基抬着头，看向天花板，嘴间正吐出一口烟，缥缈着逐渐笼罩他。看着映着抖动光芒的天花板，洛基笑了，嗓音颤抖：“我真希望我从未遇到过你，索尔奥丁森…”


	21. Chapter 21

21

从床上醒来，索尔花了半分钟意识到自己在公寓的床上。  
昨晚他被画家锋利的话语气得头疼，随后他去酒吧猛灌了一瓶威士忌，晃晃悠悠开着车就来到了公寓——他为自己没出车祸而感到庆幸。带着酒气敲开门的时候，简和希芙正在吃饭，索尔记得当时的桌上有两只蜡烛，一瓶红酒，甚至还有玫瑰。感谢设计师没有把索尔直接扔出去，而是把他搬进了屋。  
按了按阵痛的太阳穴，索尔爬起来，窗外投进的阳光照亮了整个房间，让他不得眯起眼。这时，门开了，一个小黑影冲了进来，北极星跳到了索尔的手边绕了绕，又跑走了。  
希芙：“醒了？”  
索尔眯着眼艰难地抬头，叹了一口气：“嗯…抱歉,毁了你们的约会。”  
希芙坐到床边，伸手挠着北极星的肚皮说：“简不在意，所以我也只能说没关系了。”  
索尔看了从一起小长到大的希芙一眼，忽然发觉她重色轻友。  
这时，简走了过来，穿着可爱的米黄色围裙，索尔可不记得希芙有这种可爱的东西。  
简：“索尔，早，你还好吗？”  
索尔：“嗨，简，抱歉昨天突然过来…打扰你们了。”  
简急忙摆手：“不会不会！我们…只是在吃晚饭。”  
希芙轻笑了一声：“当然，吃晚饭。”  
简：“发生了什么事吗？你昨天喝了那么多酒…”  
索尔：“哦，没事。”  
简：“难道又和洛基吵架了？”  
索尔抬起眉毛：“有那么明显吗？”  
简：“被洛基骂哭的人都和你有一样的表情。”  
索尔：“…”  
简：“今天洛基的新经纪人会去家里面试。”  
索尔：“嗯。”  
简：“我有点担心。”  
索尔：“嗤，不用担心，洛基不会有问题的。”  
简：“我担心的不是他。”  
索尔：“…”

女老师准备了早饭，三人便一起去了隔壁。  
简：“对了，索尔，我明天就会搬出去了。”  
索尔：“找好房子了？不用着急，实在不行我可以在公司待几天。”  
简：“不用！我真的找好了！”说着女老师偷偷看了一眼希芙，不自然地点头：“熟人介绍的。”  
索尔夹好火腿送进嘴里，咬了一口说：“那就好，本来我还想给你介绍一个朋友的，她正巧有空房间，而且还…啊！”  
索尔的小腿被某位设计师踹了一脚，疼得他差点被手里的面包噎住。而坐在他对面的某人正若无其事地喝着橙汁，优雅得像个局外人。  
简：“索尔，你没事吧？”  
索尔咬牙摇摇头瞪了希芙一眼：“没事。你搬家需要帮忙吗？”  
简摇头：“不用了！…”  
希芙放下橙汁：“我会帮忙。”  
索尔十分完美的阳光笑容：“当然。”  
吃完早饭，索尔回了自己的公寓，开始正式因为昨晚的一切生闷气。

【“我希望我们从未遇见过。”】  
【“我们之间什么都不是。”】

“撒谎精…”  
低声骂了一句，索尔在郁闷了五分钟后就离开了公寓。

开车去小屋前，索尔先绕到了超市，开始把所有需要的生活用品都放进购物车。从洗衣粉到厕纸，装了满满一车。然后是布丁，他每个味道都拿了至少五个，另外装了一车，旁边的填货员看了很久，终于敢凑上去告诉他布丁过期的很快，如果吃的人不多，最好少拿一些。索尔停下装货的手，觉得他有道理，从购物车里拿了几个不同口味的布丁后留下了那一车货和一脸不敢相信的填货员算账去了。  
把东西全部塞进后备箱时，索尔载着一车货去了洛基的家，提着袋子打开家门时，他闻到了很浓的烟味，而洛基已经不在沙发旁边了，楼上传来了水声。  
索尔叹了一口气，把东西搬进家门放在餐桌上，然后把窗户打开通风。他看到了沙发旁满地的烟头烟灰，还有空了的烟盒，这让他不禁皱起了眉头，心想画家在这里坐了多久，大晚上的地上凉，他会不会生病。  
用扫把清理了烟灰，索尔把自己放在沙发旁的角落里的旅行袋拿出来，收拾了一下桌低下的游戏机，然后发现自己有几件衣服在楼上洛基的房内。  
或许是因为一切习惯得太自然了，索尔这时才意识到他和洛基之间比他想象得更加亲密。  
这时，身后传来了敲门声，索尔立即去开门，一个戴着眼镜穿着西装的男人站在门口，“你好，我是阿勒克斯芬恩，今天来面试的。”  
索尔：“哦！你好！我是索尔奥丁森！进来吧，洛基还在洗澡，一会儿就会下来…”  
两个人寒暄了一下，索尔又开始忙着把一边把餐桌上摆的一堆食物放进冰箱。  
芬恩：“所以，我的工作就是保证劳菲森先生的饮食作息，和工作日程。”  
索尔点点头，把一盒牛肉放进冰箱，“是的，听起来很像保姆？”  
芬恩推了推眼镜：“不，这是工作，我会认真完成。”  
索尔看了他一眼，说：“洛基他的胃不是很好，所以你要注意一些。”  
芬恩：“具体是…”  
索尔双手一撑，挠了挠后脑勺说：“额，他不能吃太冷的东西，也不能吃刺激性的东西，烟也不应该抽太多…”  
芬恩楞了一下，拿出手机：“好的，我记录一下。”  
索尔：“哦，对了，早上可以给他准备三明治，但是不要煎鸡蛋，他会过敏…”  
芬恩轻微地皱了皱眉头：“抱歉，做早饭？”  
索尔点头，把最后一个鸡蛋放进冰箱，转头开始整理满桌的塑料袋：“保证他八点吃完就不会迟到。”  
芬恩推了推眼镜说：“但是我的工作时间是八点开始…”  
索尔一下子愣住了。  
忽然一阵笑声传来，画家一头湿发地靠在楼梯边说：“不要听这个人的话，芬恩先生，我不需要保姆，你只要按时来就行。”  
索尔闭上了嘴，他看到洛基穿着蓝色的大褂和灰色的麻裤，胸膛敞着，他甚至可以看到隐约露出来的几道伤疤。他觉得自己的火气又有冒头的趋势，几步走过去帮他的大褂扣子一个一个扣好。  
芬恩：“早上好，劳菲森先生。”  
洛基伸手和他握了握，笑道：“你好，芬恩先生，叫我洛基就行。”  
之后索尔看着洛基一改往常的性格，十分友好地向芬恩介绍了自己的工作和需求，两个人花了四十几分钟结束了面试，并且确定了第二天正式开始工作。  
洛基：“合同我会让博物馆在周一拟好的。”  
芬恩认真地感谢了洛基，然后离开了小屋。  
洛基送走人，关门转身，而索尔就抱着手站在他的身后，看着画家脸上对着芬恩的亲和笑容渐渐小了。  
洛基：“我以为你不会过来了。”  
索尔：“我还没有拿工资。”  
洛基笑了两声，指了指冰箱评价道：“你就像要送孩子去另一个城市上大学的老母亲，恨不得把自己也装进行李。”  
索尔无法反驳，在看到了画家被头发浸湿的背脊时开口道：“小心感冒。”  
洛基上楼的的脚步停了一下，又继续往上回房了。索尔压了压胸口的不满，从厕所拿了吹风机来到洛基的房间，画家正坐在床边看他。  
两人也不说话，索尔插好吹风机，上床坐在洛基的身后，然后开始帮他吹头。他的手指抓动画家的发丝，偶尔扯动几根，洛基也没有吭声。机器转动的声音在房内响着，洛基低着头，抓着掉落的几根头发绕在指尖，然后他低声说：

“对不起…”

身后的索尔没有听到。

耳边的噪音却戛然而止，索尔把吹风机放到一边，双手从背后环住了洛基，轻吻了他的耳后。  
索尔：“对不起，洛基…”  
洛基听了楞了一下，双眼盯着地面，然后忍不住笑出了声：“你？你道什么歉…”他笑得越来越放肆，最后连肩膀都耸了起来。  
索尔伸手摸了一把洛基的脸，有些奇怪地问：“怎么了？”  
洛基摇了摇头，转身看向索尔，望进他湛蓝色的双眼，忽然，他觉得自己才是那个可笑的蠢货。  
两人面对面坐着，索尔伸手帮洛基还暖烘烘的头发捋整齐。温暖从指尖直接传到了索尔的心头，心跳又加速了，将蓄势已久的情愫直接铺陈在他的眼前。索尔忽然想要把自己心里的想法都说出来，那个他在餐馆时就该说的想法，即使他不知道怎么措辞，依旧模糊，却迫不及待。  
索尔：“洛基，我…”  
洛基：“我困了。”  
洛基直接打断了他的话，伸手把他抚摸自己脖颈的手按下。  
房间很亮，两人面对面躺下，阳光投射进来，让一切都充满了夏日的味道。洛基看着索尔的蓝眼睛，伸手抚摸了他的脸颊，他的指尖是如此的冰凉，让索尔的心也揪了起来。  
两人躺了很久，谁也没有说话，安静的房内只有时间在流逝。  
许久，洛基开口问：“你要走了吗？”  
索尔：“我明天才上班，今天…”  
洛基翘了翘嘴角，把手收回去：“哦，明天…”  
索尔看他笑了，也忍不住伸手去抚摸画家的额头：“怎么了？”  
洛基摇摇头：“没什么。你走吧。”  
索尔愣住了，没有预料到这事态的发展：“为什么？你还在生气吗？我都已经道歉了。”  
洛基：“没有，只是我不喜欢。”  
索尔：“不喜欢什么？”  
洛基耸耸肩，“你？”  
索尔：“骗人。”  
洛基：“真的。”  
索尔：“我不相信。”  
洛基：“好吧，随便你了。”  
索尔皱着眉头，看着画家的双眼，却看不透：“你故意这样是要干什么？”  
洛基则深深地叹了一口气，模模糊糊地说：“烦死了…”然后他就转过身蜷了起来，背对着索尔，不再回头了。  
许久画家听到了索尔离开的声响，然后是楼下的关门声，回荡在只有洛基一人的房子里。


	22. Chapter 22

22

范达尔，夫勒斯泰格，霍根以及叫他们过来的希芙，四人抱着手臂盯着对面缩在角落里灌酒的索尔。他们正坐在【阿萨人酒吧】里，耳边的音乐很响，灯光乱舞，只有这个角落平静地十分突兀。  
范达尔的手肘碰了碰坐在旁边的希芙，低声问：“诶，他怎么了？你叫我们来不是就为了看他喝酒的吧？我知道他很帅，但是如果只是喝个酒我还不如照镜子。”  
希芙翻了个白眼说：“他今天搬回公寓了，一进家门就砸了一面墙，然后就把我拽到这里来了。”  
夫勒斯泰格：“为什么？他失恋了吗？”  
范达尔：“哈！他？失恋？白马王子被甩？这陨石现在就掉到我们的脑袋上的几率还小。”  
夫勒斯泰格：“那是多少几率？”  
范达尔：“…”  
霍根：“忽略不计。”  
索尔忽然把手里的酒瓶往桌上一砸，低喊了一声：“啊！——”  
四人不约而同地朝后仰了仰身子，盯着已经喝完一桌酒的索尔，觉得看到了落水的狮子。  
索尔抬头看了他们一眼问：“你们怎么不喝？”  
希芙：“说，怎么了？连续两天喝醉。你早上不是还去了劳菲森那里吗？出什么事了？”  
夫勒斯泰格：“劳菲森？谁？”  
范达尔的白眼比灯光还要闪耀：“…一个厨师。”  
夫勒斯泰格：“哦。”  
范达尔：“…”  
霍根：“吵架了？”  
范达尔扬起眉毛：“吵架？”他转头看向正在低头挠头发的索尔：“工资没结清吗？”  
索尔摇摇脑袋。  
范达尔：“这个【天才画家】骂人？”  
索尔又摇头，把额头压在桌上。  
希芙叹了一口气：“我都问了，他什么都不说。他和劳菲森的关系其实很不错，今天提前结束合同，工资也不会减少…”  
霍根：“舍不得。”  
几人转头看向一脸平静的霍根，又转头看向抬起头的索尔，他正埋头咯咯咯地笑。  
范达尔皱起眉头：“索尔？”  
索尔抬起一只手指说：“一个月！我们相处了一个月！”  
范达尔：“额，一个月少一天…”  
索尔：“一个月少一天！！…”索尔猛地抬起头，额头被压出了一块红印，看上去有点可笑，他撇着嘴，大着舌头一字一句地说：“我以为…我们之间有些什么…”  
几人瞪大了眼睛，开始考虑索尔被甩了以及对象是男的还是那个天才画家的这件事的可能性。索尔已经仰着脑袋呼呼大睡起来了。  
希芙叹了一口气：“应该就是被甩了。”  
范达尔依旧不敢相信地指着索尔：“他？他？！你认真的吗？！”  
霍根：“对象是劳菲森。”  
范达尔愣了一下，随后被说服说：“好吧…”  
夫勒斯泰格：“索尔被一个厨师甩了？！男厨师？为什么？！因为他说他做的菜不好吃吗？…”  
希芙，范达尔：“…”  
霍根：“不要八卦。”

第二天，索尔被自己的手机闹钟吵醒了。他摸摸索索地找到手机按掉闹钟，觉得自己的脑袋像是被木棍敲过一样疼。呻吟着坐起来，窗外照进的光刺得他睁不开眼，一种似曾相识的感觉。叹了一口气，索尔觉得自己口干舌燥，宿醉太难受了，更何况是连续两天。按着脑袋，他踉跄着爬下床找水喝。  
灌了几口水，他才觉得好受一点。低头看了几眼，他的衣服已经被换了。昨天晚上他最后记得的就是四个好友对着自己皱眉头的样子，想必也是他们把自己弄回家的。  
叹了一口气，索尔挠了挠头发，准备去冲个凉水澡。拿着浴巾，索尔的手机忽然响了。眯着眼睛低头看了一眼，是群里来消息了。  
范达尔：【起床了，王子殿下。】  
索尔边打哈欠边回复：【醒了。抱歉，昨天我喝太多了。】  
夫勒斯泰格：【没事没事，每个人都有这种时候，哈哈哈。】  
范达尔：【哈哈哈哈，我同意（笑哭表情）。】  
霍根：【嗯。】  
索尔忽然觉得范达尔的表情很不对劲，下一秒，金头发的花花公子就传过来了几张照片，索尔一眼就认出来那是阿萨人酒吧了，而他正闭着眼睛，仰头躺在沙发上，身上摞了几十个啤酒瓶，其中一张几个人还拿着酒瓶对着镜头比手势，到最后他几乎被酒瓶盖满了全身。这时，又蹦出来一张照片，索尔看到了范达尔拿着一只马克笔举着大拇指，笑得一脸不怀好意。索尔一愣，抬头看向镜子，额头上赫然写着【被甩了】三个字，脸颊上还画了个哭泣表情。  
索尔觉得头更疼了，按着脑袋，他决定先洗澡再说。

——————————————

门被敲响的时候洛基已经醒了，事实是他根本没睡着，太久没有一个人睡觉，这让他有点不适应。  
芬恩的声音传进来：“劳菲森先生，您该起了。”  
洛基应了一声，便起床洗漱去了。下楼时，芬恩已经站在门边等了，西装革履，看上去十分严谨。洛基下楼后他看了眼手表，低声说：“劳菲森先生，您还没吃早饭…”  
洛基看了眼时间，说：“没关系，我去博物馆再吃。”  
芬恩：“好的。”

路上，洛基坐在后座，看着窗外的车流。芬恩的车是黑色的，里面干净得一丝不苟，甚至还有柠檬味的空气清新剂的味道，空调也开得正好，很舒服。  
芬恩：“劳菲森先生，您午休时想要吃什么？”  
洛基笑了一声：“又是吃的？怎么你脑子里只有这些东西吗？”  
芬恩：“...抱歉，下次我会注意的。”  
洛基愣了一下，看了一眼前置镜里芬恩的眼神，不再说话了。  
来到博物馆，芬恩把洛基送到了修复室，和瑟维格博士打了声招呼，然后离开了。  
瑟维格：“索尔呢？我还以为他今天还会来。”  
洛基穿好大褂半嘲讽地反问：“为什么？他工作结束了，工资都打给他了，为什么还要赖在这里？你要他当人体模特吗？”  
瑟维格看了洛基一眼：“哎…一个月都快让我忘记你以前为什么让我想要揍你一顿了…我已经想他了。”  
洛基再次指出：“想他？一个什么忙都帮不上的蠢货而已。”  
瑟维格博士摇摇头，用画笔指了指洛基：“那为什么你大褂穿反了？”  
洛基低头看了一眼，登时觉得恼怒，但是又撇不下脸换，硬仰着脑袋是这么穿着直到午休。瑟维格博士提醒他到时间的时候，洛基发现自己竟然拿着画笔发了半个小时的呆。  
瑟维格：“去歇一会儿吧。”  
洛基摇摇头：“不了，我把这里完成。”  
瑟维格看他那么坚持，便也没有强求，关门离去了。  
洛基沾了天蓝色，小心地捏着画笔，将画上一处脱色的角落慢慢填满。他的动作很轻，很稳，目光盯着细细的笔尖，看着色彩留在画布。修复室很安静，洛基一人站着，一时间好像整个世界只有自己了。他动作小心地画过黑色的边界，心里想着还剩最后一点就可以完成这个角落了，然后他就可以去休息一下。

但是，他又不想这么做。

手一抖，一点蓝色盖了边框。洛基呼吸一滞，抬起手，把画笔放下。皱着眉头看着那一丝瑕疵，事实上一般情况下根本发觉不了。洛基却越发觉得这就像一根刺扎着他的眼睛生疼。这么想着，他找出清洗剂和黑颜料，准备把那边框重新描好。这时，门开了。  
芬恩：“劳菲森先生，我给你买了午饭。”  
洛基抬起头，看到了站在门口的经纪人手里的外卖。他放下画笔，收好画作，和芬恩一起去了休息室。  
经纪人买了中餐，有炒饭，一样素菜，还有一碗萝卜汤。把它们一样样摆在洛基面前，并且把餐具递给画家，芬恩又低头看了眼手表说：“劳菲森先生，我先走了。下午见。”  
洛基点点，看着经纪人离去。  
休息室的人不算多，只有寥寥几个坐在另一个角落。洛基单独坐着，托着下巴，看了眼符合自己口味的午餐，随手拿出手机点开了金毛犬的聊天框。看了半晌，在饭菜凉透之前画家放下手机，低头开始缓慢地吃起来。

——————————————

索尔放下手机，躺在沙发上叹了一口气，他感觉到有点烦闷，于是开始想着要不要约范达尔他们去拳击场…反正博物馆暂时不应该去了…

去一下也不行吗？  
索尔有点疑惑。

信息来了，索尔点开手机里的银行账号，上面显示了一笔进账。  
把手机扔到一边，索尔站起身开始用过大的力气整理自己昨天带回来的衣物。

就像洛基说的，这一切的开始不过是个巧合。

————————————

下班后，芬恩把洛基送回了小屋，告诉他明天的事项，又点了晚饭摆在餐桌上。一丝不苟地做完这些事，芬恩推了推眼镜，上阁楼和洛基告别，洛基正在作画，点唱机传出充满质感的音乐。  
芬恩：“劳菲森先生，晚饭在楼下了，我先走了。”  
洛基停下画笔，看了眼站在门边的芬恩说：“叫我洛基就行。”  
芬恩想了三秒钟，说：“不了，如果可以的话我希望保持这个称呼。”  
洛基：“为什么？”  
芬恩推推眼镜：“为了专业性，劳菲森先生，以我的经验来看，过于亲近的雇佣关系会让各自的私生活失去界线。”  
洛基笑了一声：“好吧，你说的不错。”  
芬恩：“那么，劳菲森先生，我先下班了，请趁热吃饭。”  
洛基点点头：“明天见。”  
芬恩：“明天见。”

听到楼下的车开远了，洛基嘴角的笑意渐渐消失了。傍晚的太阳像每一天那样照亮了他的阁楼，他手中的画笔，他的画，他却感受不到温暖。  
笔下是一幅夕阳，红色在正中央，橘色和黄色从中心延伸出来，就像火焰，沾满了整个画布的上方。下面还是线稿，一栋房屋，一个秋千，一片绿草地，一只巨大的手触碰着屋顶，仿佛巨人在小心搭建着这个过于平静的傍晚。  
洛基忽然发觉自己十分厌恶这个构图，它的颜色，它的一切。皱起眉头，画家探手拿过黑色的颜料，用手指蘸了后直接抹在画上，覆盖了原本的色彩，就像是黑夜吞噬了夕阳，驱赶了大地的光芒。  
他快速地涂抹着，直到黑色掩盖一切，一直以来这都是他最喜欢的发泄方式。

以前是，他都快忘了这种感觉了。

看着最后只剩黑色的画，洛基把颜料往地上一扔，不顾满是黑色的双手，转身就蜷在了窗台上。抱着膝盖盯着窗外，他静静地看着夕阳，心里想着，或许有那么一点点，他后悔了。


	23. Chapter 23

23

索尔休假后回到了公司，看到一个月没见的同事们他都有些想念了。相互寒暄了几句，索尔立即开始投入工作了。穿着连体工作服，腰间绑着用具，他又开始了装修队每天敲敲打打的生活。  
索尔小时候并没有想过要做什么——父亲狠心地告诉他英雄不是一个职业，毕业后抱着试试看的态度找了装修公司，将近三个月的实习期才是真正让他开始享受这个工作，而奥丁总是会说喜欢破坏的人去造房子是最合适的。  
敲下一根钉子，索尔把书架装好。虽说他从小到大弄坏了不少家具——当然不是故意的，装修行业的确是最让他感到自信的地方了，他证明了自己至少还能把拆坏的东西装回去。  
弗瑞嘉打过几次电话，让他忙完这阵子周末回家，并且因为习惯询问洛基的情况。索尔告诉她自己已经不是他的经纪人了，弗瑞嘉只好笑着道歉，然后问他为什么不去看看他，虽然已经不是经纪人了，至少还是朋友，可以一起带回家玩。索尔看了看联系人里画家的号码，最终还是没有按下去。  
简已经正式和希芙同居了，索尔经常会和两个姑娘一起吃饭，女老师会在聊天的时候提起洛基的事，他最近在准备新的绘画比赛，似乎遇到了一点灵感瓶颈，一直定不下主题。  
索尔咬了一口鸡腿边嚼边说：“他会得奖的。他是天才。”  
简当时的表情很奇怪，一直盯着他，索尔几乎要以为这位女老师是想要吃他的鸡腿了。女老师却说：“我以为你和他绝交了，快一个月了都没见你提起他，你们不是朋友吗？”  
索尔看了眼希芙，看样子设计师还没有把这些事告诉她的女朋友。  
索尔咽下鸡腿肉说：“我没时间…”  
简又一次露出了审视的眼神。  
索尔看着一盘子鸡骨头，摸了摸自己嘴边细细密密的胡茬，忽然觉得自己心情也不是那么好了。

洛基坐在餐桌旁，看着芬恩准备的晚饭，是他喜欢的食物。芬恩第一天上班洛基就猜到他的【前经纪人】和【现经纪人】之间的线下交流了——吃这方面没有人比那个那个金头发的蠢货更擅长了。  
往嘴里送了口千层面，洛基慢悠悠地嚼着。房子里很安静，他能听到的只有自己牙齿碰撞食物的咀嚼声。拿着叉子在盘子里划了几下，洛基看着千层面里露出来的菠菜，忽然没了胃口。把剩下的一半全部扔进垃圾桶，洛基跑上楼随便抓了件衣服穿上就踏着拖鞋出门了。  
天黑的早了，洛基抬头看了眼深蓝色的夜空，路灯应时亮了起来。他不是喜欢散步的人，每天除了工作就是睡觉，连吃饭都不一定记得，上个月那种作息对他来说才是异常。  
晚风拂过，已经有些凉了。拢了拢身上的大方巾——他怎么知道随手一抓就是条方巾，谁把它放在所有衣服上面的？  
有些郁闷，洛基从口袋里掏出烟点了一根抽起来。迈着步子缓慢地在小区里游荡，路过超市门口他停了一会儿，自动门开合，门内黄色的灯光很明亮，洛基听到了收银台扫描货物的声音。有一家人拎着袋子前后走了出来，有说有笑，一起把东西装进了停在一边的车里。  
“劳菲森先生！”  
三个小孩子吵吵嚷嚷地跑过来，其中一个手里抱着个足球，应该是晚饭过后出来玩的。  
洛基把烟举高一些，低头一看，是几张熟悉的脸，索尔以前总是在大门口和背着书包的他们打招呼。  
“劳菲森先生，你的朋友今天也不在家吗？”  
洛基皱起眉头：“谁？”  
小孩：“索尔！他是我们的守门员！上次我们输了，内森他们整天都在嘲笑我们！我们决定再比一场！索尔他一定要来！”  
洛基觉得自己快笑出声了，说：“你们可能要重新找个守门员了。他不会回来了。”  
小孩：“为什么？他离家出走了吗?”  
洛基皱起眉头：“那是我的家，他回自家…”  
这时远远传来几声呼唤，小孩子们又像一阵风一样吵吵嚷嚷地跑走了，留下一句“劳菲森先生不要伤心，索尔会很快回家的！”  
洛基觉得自己开始烦躁了，果然他不适合和小孩子一起。用力地抽了一口烟，洛基无意间看到了旁边蛋糕店玻璃窗上映出的自己的身影。倒影里的人身上披着长到腰部的方巾，上面还有不知何时烫出的一个洞，脚踩拖鞋，头发过于随便地披散着，加上手里的一根烟，他觉得自己现在如果去大街上一躺，一天下来会有不少收入。  
心情莫名有些好起来了，洛基叼着烟往回走。  
小区里人散步的人多了些，夏日结束了，白天还有余热，夜晚却是舒服的——只要穿够衣服。点燃第二根烟，洛基独自靠着路边朝家走，不知为何他没有因为来往的人而感到烦躁，脚步慢慢的，拖鞋在地面上踢踏踢踏地敲出声响。  
绕过街角，小屋就在不远处了。洛基伸手抹了把口袋，结果发现自己没带钥匙。他开始意识到自己真的极少出门。  
就在怀疑自己的生活习惯的时候，一个身影出现在了他眼前的不远处。  
路灯是黄色的，阴影下站着一个高挑的人，看不清脸。一个略微沙哑却清晰的声音响起：“我记得我教过你如何不用钥匙进家门。”  
洛基愣住了，看着那个身影，这个声音没有变过，就像洪水冲出他大脑的最底层，连带着一切污垢都涌了出来，让他头皮发麻。  
“怎么了？我本来想要给你一个惊喜的。”  
短暂的惊愕后洛基极力控制自己的呼吸，低声说：“今天不是我生日，不需要惊喜。”说着就迈开步子朝小屋走去。他的速度快了一些，穿着拖鞋并不那么方便，但是他成功没有被绊倒。把才抽了一半的烟扔在大门外，用脚捻灭，然后掏出手机——感谢上帝他带着手机，滑到了通讯录，置顶的是一条金毛狗。犹豫了一下，洛基滑到下面找到了芬恩的电话。对面响了两声，芬恩的声音刚传出来洛基的手机就被一只手按下了。  
那人的指尖很凉，划过了洛基的手背，像是冬天的冰霜割过，画家大幅度地甩开了手臂，把手机直接扔在了地上。碎裂声很响，屏幕也成了一片雪花。  
洛基退了一大步，转头皱着眉头盯着这个人：“你来这里干什么？！”  
那人和洛基差不多身高，穿着宽大的风衣，脸颊在黄色的灯光下显现出深深的阴影，看不清脸。他摆了摆手：“这么多年了，我来探望自己的儿子需要什么理由？”

劳菲。

洛基紧抿着嘴，双拳攥着，他努力地控制着，不去把颤抖显现出来。  
劳菲咳嗽了几声，指了指门说：“要帮忙吗？”  
洛基：“离开这里。”  
劳菲：“我还没和你叙旧呢，收到我的明信片了吗？我说的都是实话，我真的为你感到骄傲…”  
洛基：“你凭什么认为我会接受，劳菲？”  
说完，洛基就像逃离这个地方，但在迈出步子前，男人的左手按在了他的肩头，像有千斤重，他无法再动一分一毫，劳菲站在了他的面前，离他仅有一步之遥。  
劳菲：“都和我一样高了啊…”  
洛基抬起眼睛，正眼看向他，路灯微黄，洛基觉看不清他的面孔，只有那阴影下黑洞洞的双眼像是旋涡，将洛基的理智一点一点抽离。慢慢的，劳菲的话语模糊了，包括他的身影。灯光变得有些暗淡，洛基的目光不由自主地移到了他身后那草坪里的几块石头上，脑海里开始传出了尖叫声，母亲满是血的脸和扭曲的身体，最后和劳非的脸重合。  
劳菲：“这么多年了，说实话，我经常想到你。”  
洛基：“…不要碰我。”  
劳菲：“哈哈哈，我都忘了你有多么冷血了。”那只手放下了：“果然还是那个试图把父亲送进监狱的人，不愧是我的儿子…”  
洛基猛地低吼起来：“闭嘴！我们早就没有任何关系了！”  
劳菲：“不管怎么样，血缘至亲，这是不可能改变的事实。”洛基走开几步，方巾也落在了地上，而他站在了石块的旁边。  
劳非：“不要恨我，洛基，你的母亲会伤心的。”  
洛基：“闭嘴！！”  
克制着低吼一声，洛基弯身捡起了一块石头。  
劳菲见了，笑了起来，沙哑的嗓音像是老式碟片，透着莫名的寒意：“啧啧啧，我的儿子，你想要这么做吗？现在？哇哦，我应该料到这个的。”  
洛基抓着石头面向他：“滚出我的视线！”  
劳菲没有退却的意思，反而靠近了一步，压低声音笑说：“你的母亲如果看到这一幕一定会笑的，我一直都是对的，你比较像我。”

像他。

犹如冷水灌顶，洛基觉得自己连拿着石块的手都将要没了力气。  
劳菲又咳嗽了几声，说：“这么多年，我一直在躲藏，就因为你，我的儿子，呵呵呵…我其实应该高兴，当时我都觉得你反抗的年纪都有些偏大了。”  
说着，劳非指了指洛基抓着石块的手：“这不是个好办法，虽然在监狱里画画也不错，但是相信我，自由才是最重要的。”  
洛基冷冷地说：“不试试怎么知道？”  
劳菲：“咳咳咳…别忘了我是你的父亲。”说着，他举起右手，灯光下僵硬的手掌散发着过于平滑光芒：“而且，这是你欠我的。你出卖了我，看看，我得到了什么。这这是你该还我的！”  
说完，他转身朝外走：“一幅画，和以前一样，我们会合作得很愉快的，我的儿子。”  
洛基站在原地，看向劳菲的背影，慢慢地远离。霎时间，目光之一切都失去了焦距，一切的中心只剩下劳菲那颗头颅。手掌抓着石块有些僵了，却让洛基越发清楚自己想要做什么。他不知道自己如何迈开的步子的，一开始是缓慢的，但是很快他就感受到自己下意识屏住了呼吸，一切就飞一般地失去了形状劳菲的背影越来越近，越来越清晰。他挥舞着将石头砸下，坚硬的石块砸开了他的头骨，鸡蛋碎裂般的声音响起，滚烫的鲜血飞溅开来，浸湿他的身体，鲜红得就像他阁楼里的那罐红颜料，就像车轮下的母亲…  
“劳菲森先生！”  
芬恩忽然出现在视野里，洛基一个激灵，停下了奔跑的脚步，手还举在半空，一切恢复了清明，他感到了自己的心脏正跳得飞快。  
经纪人快步走到洛基的面前：“我刚刚接到了您的电话，但是你没说话就挂掉了，我试着回拨但是没人接听…”  
视线中的身影已经不在了，但洛基却觉得他依旧在眼前，躺在地上，被自己砸开了脑袋，鲜血的温度还在指尖流连。  
芬恩：“我正好在附近吃饭，就过来看看，请问发生什么事了吗？…”芬恩低头看到了地上摔碎的手机，一时不知道说什么，弯身去拾地上的方巾。  
深吸了一口气，洛基把石头扔回草坪，笑说：“我忘记带钥匙了，帮我开一下门吧。”


	24. Chapter 24

24

索尔所在的公司接了三个客户，一整个月索尔每天都在和小组成员连轴转。敲墙，装瓷砖，换地板，每天挥着铁锤和锹棍，索尔觉得自己都要聋了。所以当他终于开始给墙壁做粉刷的时候，他真心实意地感谢了一下自己的老板。仰着头把天花板涂好，索尔完成了一周最后的工作，揉揉酸痛的脖子离开客户的房子回了公司。换下工作服，索尔约了范达尔他们，准备今晚去放松放松喝一杯。  
索尔：【我先回家洗个澡。】  
范达尔：【见我们就不用打扮了，我们不在意。】  
索尔笑着摇摇头，系上安全带准备回家，这时，他的手机响了。  
显示人：【洛基】  
索尔楞了一下，但是很快划开了通话键。  
索尔：“喂？”  
对面没有声音，很安静。  
索尔：“洛基？”  
通话被挂断了。  
索尔皱着眉头看了一眼手机，发动了汽车，半路上特地绕到超市去买了布丁。

来到小屋的时候索尔下意识地摸了摸口袋，结果发现自己已经没有钥匙了。屋前的草坪还是保持着之前索尔翻过的模样，又长了些杂草。  
抬手敲了几下门，芬恩应声而开。  
芬恩：“索尔？你怎么来了？”  
索尔看到芬恩手里拿着公文包的样子，回答道：“嗯，顺路来看看…你要走了吗?”  
芬恩：“是的，已经到点了，劳菲森先生在阁楼工作，一会儿就下楼吃晚饭，你可以直接上去找他。”  
索尔点点头，进门前芬恩又叫住他。  
芬恩：“昨天警察来了。”  
索尔一愣，随后紧张地问：“发生什么事了吗？”  
芬恩：“是关于劳菲森先生的父亲的…”  
索尔：“劳菲？”  
芬恩：“具体的我也不清楚，但是劳菲森先生报警了，具体我也不清楚。”  
索尔皱紧了眉头洛基小时候被虐待过的模样出现在他的脑海里，这让他恨不得把拳头招呼在他的脸上。  
芬恩扶了扶眼镜：“抱歉，这不应该是我可以谈论的事情，我先走了。”  
索尔送走了芬恩，进了小屋，看到了一个月前自己住过的房子，耳边有一阵轻柔的钢琴声，他恍惚觉得自己离开也不过几天。沙发上有一条毯子，桌上放了烟灰缸，里面有不少烟头。索尔眉头皱了皱，转头看到了餐桌上的外卖，已经摆放好了。  
拎着布丁，索尔几步上楼，来到了阁楼门前。钢琴声清楚了一些，很温柔。木门掩着，索尔抬手敲了敲，然后推门而进。  
画家侧身盘腿坐在地上，搭了草稿本，正在用炭笔画着，他的身边铺洒了十几张草稿，黝黑的线条凌乱且抽象，一直延伸到了门口。夕阳从半开的窗外撒进，直接落在洛基的身上，将他的侧影临摹出一圈柔软的金光。这个画面让索尔的心跳加快了一些，随即他嘲笑了自己的可悲，被甩了还这么心动。  
门刚开，洛基的手就停了。索尔蹲下捡起脚边的两张草稿，看了两眼，抬头和画家打招呼。  
索尔：“嘿。”  
洛基转过头，不惊讶索尔的出现，挑起眉头问：“你过来干什么？别告诉我是因为思念之类的。”  
又是这种带着嘲讽的语气，索尔不可抑制地扬起了嘴角：“你刚刚给我打电…”  
最后一个音节被画家忽然锋利的眼神逼得消失在了牙缝里。索尔抿起嘴，眼前的人已经摆出了死也不会承认的面孔，他便改口说：“路过。还有…”索尔举了举手里的布丁：“看到这个，就给你带一点。”  
洛基显然满意他这种说法，露出一个笑容：“谢谢。”  
说完，他低头继续画起来。

没有逐客令。

索尔把布丁放到桌上，看向转动的点唱机，思绪似乎又回到了上个月两人度过的每一个下午。于是他蹲下身，拨开满地的草稿，小心地走到了画稿中心洛基的位置，盘腿坐在他的身前，低头看他握着炭笔的手飞快舞动，指尖被黑色的碎屑染满了。  
索尔：“简告诉我你要比赛了。”  
洛基不抬头：“你特意问的？”  
索尔：“当然不是，无意间聊到的。”  
洛基：“呵，谢谢关心。”  
索尔目光在画家微阖的眼上流离,想了想问：“你选不定画什么吗？”  
洛基手停顿了一瞬，又继续涂涂改改：“所以，你是【路过】来关心我的？”  
索尔的目光扫过他的鼻尖，摇摇头：“当然不是，你不需要我的关心，更何况是画画这方面的事，你可以搞定的。”  
洛基：“这么自信？”  
索尔理所当然地点头：“当然了，因为是你。”  
洛基笑起来，鼻子也微微皱起。他抬起头，看向索尔，后者这才发现画家瘦了不少，大褂领口露出的锁骨深了，髋骨高高凸起，重重的黑眼圈挂在眼睛下面，加上苍白的肤色，整个人就像是要被深蓝色的大褂给压垮了。

索尔觉得自己的心被谁扎了一下。

洛基转过目光：“布丁收到了。”  
说完，在索尔有所回应之前，他便又低下了头开始画画了，但是被索尔抓住了他握着炭笔的手指。  
索尔也没想好该说些什么，只好指了指门外：“额…先下楼吃饭吧。”  
洛基：“怎么了？又开始管我了？”画家扭动手腕挣开来：“我记得你一个多月前已经被我辞了。”  
他又画起来，动作很快，炭笔在他的力道下碎裂成灰烬。  
索尔看了一会儿，解释般开口：“那个…最近我有点忙…才没有过来…”  
洛基把炭笔一拍，不画了，转头看着一边。  
索尔：“真的，相信我…我不是故意…”  
洛基的瞪视让他闭上了嘴。  
两个人面对面坐了半晌，索尔实在被盯得心虚，指了指门外说：“…我也没吃。一起吧。”  
洛基：“满脑子只有吃的低级生物…”  
这么骂了一句，洛基终于放下了画本，赤着脚和他一起下楼了。画家洗手去的时候索尔又点了一些外卖，在等待其间正好把桌上芬恩准备的晚饭热一热。洛基则坐在餐桌边，撑着下巴百无聊赖地阅读索尔买的布丁的成分。  
微波炉的声音嗡嗡直响，索尔抱着手臂转头看向桌边的画家，他宽松的袖口滑落了，显露出过于纤细的手臂，手腕的关节很突兀，好像下一秒就会断开。  
索尔：“芬恩怎么样？”  
洛基依旧看着布丁，随口道：“很好，至少不烦人。”  
索尔哈哈两声：“也就是说很无聊！”  
洛基放下布丁，皱着眉头看他：“我又不是小孩，不需要玩具让自己开心。”  
“叮——”菜热好了。索尔立即转身换了一份放进去。  
这么有一句没一句地聊天，索尔把几份菜加热完毕，外卖也到了。把晚饭摆好，两人面对面坐着用餐。其间洛基对索尔沾了奶酪的胡渣表示出了万分的嫌恶，索尔只好注意着张大嘴巴去嚼意大利面。  
吃完晚饭，索尔把布丁给画家准备好，然后熟练地去洗碗。其间他发现走前还剩一半的洗涤剂都没有动，连刷碗的海绵都干得发硬了。擦干净水槽，索尔打开冰箱，看到了一些牛奶和鸡蛋，几瓶水，只有这些，垃圾桶则里是一些烂了的肉类，索尔想到了自己走前买的食物。  
坐回餐桌旁，洛基正好吃完布丁，正在舔勺子。  
索尔问：“你早上现在吃什么？”  
洛基瞄了他一眼，放下了勺子，铁勺触碰瓷盘发出了清脆的声响。  
洛基：“所以，你真是来检查我的？”  
索尔:“不是，我说过了，我是在关心…”

洛基：“抱歉。”

画家忽然这么说，打断了他的话，然后他就像掩饰一样从口袋里掏出烟点了一根，靠着椅背，双脚也蜷起收到了椅子上。他吐着烟圈低声说：“让简不用担心，我会完成工作的。”  
索尔：“明白了。”  
索尔坐进他的对面，看着洛基。而洛基的目光则落在自己桌上的烟盒以及打火机上，像是在躲避索尔的目光。  
两个人之后坐了很久，索尔说了一些自己上班的事，洛基听着，偶尔会调侃几句。他连抽了三根烟，使得整个厨房都烟雾缭绕的。索尔最后看不下去了，伸手把他面前的烟盒和打火机一把收走了。画家立即大声地笑起来，差点被烟呛到。  
索尔：“怎么了？”  
洛基摇摇头，伸手揉了揉眼睛：“没什么，只是觉得好玩，我还在想你会等多久再把它们拿走。”  
索尔把烟和打火机收到了口袋里，看了眼手机，范达尔催他了。  
洛基：“你走吧。”  
索尔抬头看了一眼洛基：“不想我陪你？”  
洛基：“怎么？我还要哭着感谢才能把你送走吗？”  
索尔笑起来，没有去问劳非的事，起身把他吃布丁的小盘子洗了，转身恶作剧一样往洛基的脸上甩了两下水，画家皱着眉头骂了他几句。  
绕过洛基的身后，索尔低头看向他黝黑的头发，微卷，散落在肩头。脖子露出了一小块皮肤，很白，可以看到突起的脊椎。索尔抬手不由自主地伏在画家的头顶，低头在他的发丝间留下一个深沉的吻，他闻到了熟悉的洗发水香味，然后下意识地说：“我想你了。”  
说完他转身就走，快速回到车内，索尔深深地吁了一口气，然后捂脸大笑起来。眼里莫名有种发热的感觉，从进屋开始到现在，他一直努力控制的心跳终于放肆，连嘴角都放不下来。他深吸了一口气，发动汽车聚会去了。

———————————————

索尔关门后，洛基仰头看向天花板，把手里剩的烟捻灭在桌面上。他轻笑着，有点看不起自己。  
叹了口气，洛基笑了一会儿，连大脑都似乎清醒了不少。但这没有持续多久，他觉得胸口很难受，让他有些喘不过气。忽然一阵反胃，他猛地冲到垃圾桶边呕吐起来，酸水冲过是到和鼻腔，让他湿了眼眶。呕吐感持续到双眼发黑，他才觉得轻松了些许跌坐在地上。靠在角落，洛基觉得身体又开始发冷了，一种莫名其妙的伤感席卷了他。  
身体很沉，像是被什么压着，一切都暗了下来，禁锢住了他。

让他回来。  
给他打电话。

洛基低下头，闭紧了眼睛，他的浑身都在颤抖，浑身的细胞都在爆炸一般发出轰鸣，劳非的脸无比清晰地在他的视野中浮现。

最后一次。

洛基深吸了一口气，伸手摸出手机，他再次点开了通话记录，索尔的名字就在第一位。  
手指颤抖着犹豫了，最后还是没有按下。


	25. Chapter 25

25

夏季明明已经过去，但就像在燃烧最后的热度一样，在秋季的开头之时一股热浪席卷了城市，已经找出来的外衣又被全部塞回了衣柜。  
索尔在见了洛基的第二天一大早就把胡子刮了。希芙和简一看到他白白净净的下巴就开始把【八卦】两字挂在了脸上。  
索尔：“怎么了？我刮胡子很奇怪吗？”  
希芙：“这和突然喜欢化妆的女孩儿一个道理。你遇见了谁？”  
索尔笑笑不说话。  
希芙在半个小时后飘到他的身后冷不丁说了一句：“哦，你去找他了。”  
一边的女老师露出了疑问的表情，而之后两天索尔看到简缠着希芙从实招来的画面时笑得法令纹都重了一点。

既然有第一次，就会有第二次。  
索尔开始经常性地下了班就去小屋，当然，一部分是因为担心劳非的出现。一开始芬恩还会有些奇怪索尔的身影，但是几次之后他也不再询问了，甚至给他配了一把钥匙，以免他走了，画家又懒得下楼开门，又或者画家再次忘记带自家钥匙。索尔每次都会带晚饭，芬恩见了也没有多说，他知道洛基经常把晚饭扔掉，既然索尔自愿干外卖的工作，他也乐得其所。  
洛基通常都会在阁楼画画，索尔进了门会自顾在楼下把晚饭准备好，然后再上楼去找坐在地上画画的洛基。画家最近一直在做草图，总是扔的满地都是，索尔有时候会发现有几张草稿纸上甚至只有几条线，但是他本就不太懂艺术家的作品和工作方式，也不敢多问。他总会自顾把有些烦躁洛基拉起来，强制他下楼面对自己吃饭，要求他至少吃一半。  
洛基会表现出不耐烦的模样，骂骂咧咧，但是从未拒绝过，也未赶他走，最多在吃饭的时候踹索尔几脚。索尔就顺其自然地厚着脸皮开始每天报道，给洛基带不同口味的布丁。  
前两天他发现了一家手工点心店，里面有新出的甜点，洛基第一次吃到这家做的布丁时连眼睛都亮起来了，但是好面子的画家没有问这家店的名字。当时索尔坐在对面笑着看画家想问又不愿意问的模样，心里舒服地像是铺了一层棉絮。  
索尔会在用餐后离去。有时候早一点，有时候迟一些，但是从未留下过夜。  
他们两人之间隔了一个多月，仿佛一道无形的墙，将曾经的亲密都挡在了另一边。  
索尔没有说过——虽然他觉得聪明的画家可能感觉到了一点——其实每天他都十分期盼着下班，他期待着见到画家的模样，期待着见到每天一闭眼就会出现在梦里的人，每次一想到他，敲墙的手都会挥舞地欢快一些。他觉得自己就像初恋的小屁孩，满心都是悸动。  
简自从知道了索尔和洛基之间的事后，开始每天都要把洛基在博物馆的事和索尔汇报一遍，事无巨细。索尔问过为什么女老师那么乐此不彼地这么做，女老师捋了捋头发，眨眼道：“你不是在追洛基吗？”  
索尔一愣，想了半分钟，点点头觉得她说的很对。

然后，索尔开始在上班前一个小时去给画家做早饭。

芬恩第一次一大早看到索尔的时候着实被吓到了。他看到索尔熟练地烤了面包，炒了鸡蛋，摆好果酱和牛奶，然后上楼直接把还在睡觉的画家从床里拉起来弄醒，最后芬恩得出了结论——自己每天多一点时间在外面吃早饭也挺好。  
和洛基一起吃早饭，索尔总会不停地看时间，画家不耐烦地骂过他，让他不要这么刻意地来做这些事。索尔吃完最后一口三明治满嘴油地说：“我想要早上也看到你啊！我先走了！”  
赶着时间，索尔离开了小屋，坐在餐桌前嚼着三明治的洛基叹了一口气，低声笑起来。  
芬恩开始默认两人的关系，会给索尔说一些关于洛基当天的工作情况，然后下班时间一到就从小屋消失。有一天，索尔在门口叫住要离开的芬恩，问起了关于洛基比赛的事——介于画家从来不和他讨论关于艺术的任何事，芬恩告诉他洛基最近几天好像有点焦躁，修复室的速度也慢了下来，但是至少完成了进度，所以瑟维格博士没有说什么。  
今天来的时候，有两位警官来了，他们坐在起居室，洛基抽着一根烟，见索尔来了画家也只是瞧了一眼，没说什么。他们在谈论关于劳菲的事，索尔便站到洛基身边试图了解。  
其中一位叫弗兰克的警官说：“我们没有发现你父亲的踪迹，限制令也审批不下来。”  
洛基：“呵，他知道如何隐藏自己。”  
弗兰克：“我们会再试试的，只要能够发现他出现在哪怕一秒的道路监控录像内…”  
洛基笑笑：“你们找不到的。只要他不想。”  
警官们相互看了一眼，最后说了几句，就道别了。索尔送他们到门口，忍不住问：“抱歉，劳菲出现在这里合法吗?”  
警官：“合法，事实上他的案子已经过了诉讼时效了。”  
索尔：“真的吗？”  
警官：“是的，劳菲森先生应该最清楚了。事实上两年前劳非在意大利罗马出现过，但是之后就再也没有记录了。不管怎么样，我们会再试找找的。”

索尔有些担心，把晚饭摆好后索尔就上楼去找已经躲回阁楼的画家。打开门，索尔看到洛基躺在地上，画本躺在身边，满手都是黑色的碳粉，已经有好几张草稿散落在一边，有几个还被团成了纸球。  
索尔走过去，蹲在洛基的身边低头问：“怎么了？”  
洛基盯着天花板，低声开口：“我困了。”  
索尔：“这么早？”  
洛基：“嗯。”  
索尔：“先吃晚饭，一会儿再睡。”  
洛基点了点头，索尔便把他拉起来，发觉他的手很凉，甚至有些震颤。  
索尔：“你还好吗？”  
洛基：“当然。”  
两人下了楼，洛基拿出了药罐，索尔见了便给他倒了杯水看他吃了几颗药。  
索尔：“你有回哈迪医生那里吗？”  
洛基点头，没有回答。  
索尔：“下个星期我带你去吧。”  
安静。  
洛基：“你想说什么就说，不要一脸食物中毒的样子。”  
索尔摸了一把自己的脸：“有那么明显吗？”  
洛基托着下巴点头：“比你脸上的淤青还明显。”  
索尔忍不住笑起来，今天他不小心撞到了新装的铁拉门上，所以额角出现了硬币大的紫色印子，特别显眼。  
洛基被索尔的窃笑惹得有些不爽，抓起桌上的抹布扔到索尔的脸上，画家没好气地问：“快问，不问赶紧走，我要画画去了。”  
索尔把抹布扔进水槽，说：“所以，你申请了关于劳菲的限制令？”  
洛基点点头：“你不是早就听说了吗？”  
索尔：“咳咳…为什么？”  
洛基：“什么为什么？”  
索尔：“你是在害怕吗…”  
洛基：“哈，这次脑子转的还挺快。”  
画家嗤笑着白了他一眼，出乎意料的也不反驳，从口袋里找出烟，但是马上就被一只手按住了。  
索尔：“抱歉，我当时不在你的身边。”  
洛基：“你在又能怎么样？”  
索尔：“可以让他尝尝我拳头的滋味。”  
洛基白了他一眼：“那你应该先排队了，我已经计划如何最有效率地杂碎他的脑袋了。”  
索尔跟着笑了几声，他听不出洛基是不是认真的。洛基从位子里站起来，看向索尔的双眼，他觉得自己可以听到海浪的声音。  
洛基忽然凑近说：“我不是在开玩笑。”  
索尔：“哦…”  
洛基看索尔一脸空白的表情忍不住笑起来，把烟盒塞进索尔的手心：“果然头脑简单就是有好处。”说完他就朝楼上走：“明天见，索尔。”  
索尔看了眼空的烟盒，愣愣的说：“明天见。”

生活的节奏这么慢慢稳定下来，除了劳菲的事情偶尔会有些让人心烦，但是索尔很是满足，整天都笑脸盈盈的，范达尔见鬼一样地询问过他需不需要去查查脑袋。索尔把拳击手套扔到好友的脸上，十分潇洒地说自己要去找洛基去了。  
索尔有想过要和画家谈一谈确认一下两人之间的关系，但是介于上次的结果不好，索尔才没有轻举妄动。所以当他在一个周六回家并在家庭会议上——做饭时——谈到这件事的时，奥丁意料之中地把木铲拍到了索尔的屁股上。  
“你说什么？！”奥丁瞪着眼睛，举着木铲就要再敲过去，索尔吓得直接躲到了弗瑞嘉的身后。  
索尔：“爸！冷静！我说的都是真的！我真的想追洛基才来问你们的！”  
弗瑞嘉转头双眼发亮地看了儿子一眼：“真的？太棒了！”  
索尔惊喜地咧嘴：“谢谢！”  
奥丁：“没用的小兔崽子！过来！”  
索尔躲着继续拿母亲做挡箭牌：“你反对也没用！我喜欢他已经是事实了！”  
奥丁：“谁说我反对了？！”  
索尔：“…那你为什么打我？！”  
奥丁：“因为你就是个废物！快三十岁了追个人还要来问我们？！你以为自己是小学生吗？别恶心我了！”  
索尔揉着自己的屁股，觉得心里五味杂陈，既委屈又开心。  
当天晚饭后，奥丁在弗瑞嘉的要求下拿着红酒和索尔坐在沙发里促膝长谈了两个小时，一半时间都花在了他怎么追到弗瑞嘉的故事上，另一半则在抱怨索尔的愚蠢以及自己早就同意弗瑞嘉想要个聪明儿子了。  
索尔开始怀疑母亲这么多年来一直把洛基夸得天花乱坠是有目的的，或许他们曾经有一刻差点就要成为兄弟了。一想到这里索尔就觉得心有余悸且无比敬佩父亲的坚定，没有被母亲洗脑同意收养洛基。

周末芬恩休息，索尔邀请过洛基回家，但是他拒绝了。

没有为什么。

画家坐在窗台看着窗外的蓝天，脑海里是索尔走时依依不舍的表情。洛基骂了他一句恶心，金毛狗一样的笑容就挂在索尔的脸上了。想到这里，洛基就忍不住扬起了嘴角。  
楼下有人开了门，洛基皱起眉头，在脑海里搜寻了一下还会有谁有自己家门的钥匙，得出的结论是出现在阁楼门口的女老师。  
洛基：“你为什么过来？”  
简：“哦，谢谢，我也很高兴看到你。”  
女老师显然和索尔一样练就了对他的刻薄视而不见的能力，自顾走近关了点唱机然后拉起洛基就下了楼。  
洛基赤着脚，想要挣脱，但是最后还是觉得自己应该绅士一点，只好任由她拽着自己往下走，随后便看到了在桌上摆了一篮子食物的希芙。  
洛基：“干什么？”  
简：“野餐。”  
洛基在最后一节台阶停下脚步：“不去。”  
简转过头，眨了眨棕色的大眼睛笑道：“我就知道你会这么说。”  
洛基：“那你就不应该来打扰我。”说完，他就要回阁楼。  
简重新拽住他，露出一个伤心的表情：“我特意过来的，我们认识了这么久，不要那么冷淡。”  
洛基张了张嘴说不出话，抬头看向希芙，设计师抱着手臂显然在看好戏。  
简见了加大攻势：“而且我们也不用出去啊！”  
洛基：“啊？”

当洛基坐在铺在后院的红白相间的野餐毯上，面前摆了一堆三明治，小点心和水果的时候，他开始怀疑自己是不是对人太友善了。简递了一杯橙汁给洛基，笑得像个十分单纯的小姑娘。  
洛基：“你到底想干什么？”  
简接过希芙递来的一颗葡萄，微笑着说：“没干什么，今天索尔回家了，他拜托我们来看看你。”  
洛基发誓要在他回来时好好地踹他几脚。  
洛基：“看完了，可以走了吗？”  
简笑笑，假装没听到洛基的话。  
三人自顾喝着果汁，看着天上慢悠悠的白云，半天没有说话。  
洛基喝完第二杯有些酸的橙汁后开始烦躁，女老师和希芙在眼前相互嬉笑着，这让他气不打一处来。所以，当他又一次看到希芙给简喂了一瓣桔子后，终于开口了：“你们想要知道什么？”  
简转过头，嘴里含着果肉鼓鼓的。  
洛基皱起眉头，不耐烦的说：“你们过来分明是有目的的，快点问，然后离开我的房子，我还得工作。”  
简吐了核，想了想说：“我们就是纯粹地想要来看看你。”  
洛基灌下第三杯橙汁：“胡说。”  
简看了一眼希芙，后者翘了翘嘴角，也不说话。  
洛基终于忍无可忍了，作势就要起来：“我要上楼…”  
女老师忽然回头伸手按住他的肩膀道：“索尔喜欢你。”  
洛基楞了一下，坐回毯子。  
简：“他一直在努力，你知道吗？”  
女老师观察了一下洛基的表情，发觉了不对劲：“你没发现？这么久了，都没感觉到？”  
画家整个人都僵着，忽然伸手抓了块曲奇，仰着头一言不发地嚼起来。  
简：“洛基？”  
洛基含糊地说：“他那时走的时候不就结束了…”  
简震惊地转头和希芙轻声汇报：“你能相信吗？！”  
靠在一边的希芙想起了自己追女老师的时光，表示不予置评。  
正在嚼饼干的洛基觉得自己应该马上离开，因为他觉得自己的后背忽然有些痒，连手都有些出汗了，心跳的加速告诉他可能自己又要发作了，所以他撂下一句：“我要工作了，你们继续。”  
说完他头也不回地走了。  
简嗤笑一声转头看向希芙，开心得像一朵花。  
希芙：“怎么了？”  
女老师凑过去低声说：“年轻的画家害羞了。”

快步上楼，洛基觉得有些紧张，关上阁楼的门后几步走到点唱机旁，随便播放了一张钢琴曲的碟，试图让自己的大脑冷静下来。  
唱针划过黑色的胶片，富有质感的钢琴声缓缓传出，一曲卡农优美舒缓。洛基缓缓坐在地上，靠着柜子，发觉自己并没有想象中的那样眩晕。低头看着自己的双手，他可以看清自己掌心的纹路，上面还留着昨夜绘画的痕迹。

小小的猜想在被证实后的作用是巨大的。

胸口传来的心跳声很真实，血液在跳动着，散发着热量，温暖着全身，直涌到双眼，洛基皱起眉头，气急败坏地找出炭笔和画纸，洛基缩到窗台上开始画那个愚蠢的家伙。

他不喜欢这种感觉，因为嘴里的橙汁都好像变甜了。


	26. Chapter 26

26

周一索尔一大早来到小屋，还带了一堆弗瑞嘉准备的手工糕点。  
芬恩还没来，索尔自顾把东西放好，花时间准备了一下早点，然后上楼去找画家。洛基果然还缩在床铺里里睡得昏天黑地。索尔凑到床边，忍不住伸手捏了捏洛基的脸，低声说：“醒醒，天都要黑了。”  
洛基睁开一只眼睛，很快又闭上，抱怨道：“骗人…”  
索尔：“哈哈哈，快起来，我带了妈妈做的布丁和蛋糕…”  
洛基抬起脑袋，就像钻出地面的土拨鼠：“布丁？”  
索尔点头：“是的。”  
洛基：“弗瑞嘉做的？”  
索尔点头：“我亲眼看着的。”  
索尔发誓自己没见过画家这么快的洗漱速度。两人坐在餐桌旁，索尔献宝一样地把布丁放到洛基面前，画家的眼睛都快要亮成发光的绿宝石了。  
索尔揉了一把他的头发，低头吻了他的额角笑道：“妈妈想要你回去看看。”  
洛基含了一口布丁，香草的味道立即溢满了口腔，随后是奶香，伴着焦糖粘稠的口感让他感到无比的满足。索尔坐进他的对面，一边吃三明治一边看洛基几下吃完布丁，然后露出心满意足的表情。  
索尔：“妈妈说你如果去的话她会做跟多的口味。”  
洛基双眼一亮，但是看到索尔得逞的模样后莫名觉得心口有些痒，这让他气不打一处来。  
两人吃完早饭，正好芬恩来了，索尔便手脚麻利地洗了盘子，把洛基交给芬恩，离开上班去了，走前还当着芬恩的面出其不意地捏了一把洛基的鼻头。  
芬恩带着洛基去博物馆的路上，画家揉着鼻子冷不丁问了一句，“他是不是有些得寸进尺了？”  
芬恩被问得一抖，一时间不知道怎么回答。  
洛基皱着眉头，用手捂着有点烫的脸颊，咬牙切齿地说：“不知好歹的家伙…”

一整天洛基都有些烦躁，他把这个罪名都怪在了时不时出现在脑海里的金发蠢货的身上。简特地和他一起在休息室吃的午饭，云淡风轻地和他聊天。洛基咬着叉子犹豫了四十分钟，在女老师吃完最后一口意面的时候说了一句：“我讨厌你。”  
女老师愣了半秒钟，然后大笑起来，她不得不捂着嘴才没有让天文系女神失去形象地把嘴里的意面喷到天才画家的脸上。  
下班后芬恩把洛基送回了家，然后汇报了一下明天的行程。在他临走前洛基躺在沙发里又说：“你说的对，芬恩。”  
芬恩一脸懵地看向他，发觉自己的雇主今天居然有些异常健谈：“什么？”  
洛基：“过于亲密的称呼会让雇佣关系变得模糊。”  
芬恩觉得自己从未那么迫切地想要离开这屋子。

索尔一下班换了身衣服就拎着外卖来了，一进门就看到洛基趴在沙发里睡着了。忍不住笑了，他摆好晚饭，然后走到沙发边，硬是托着洛基的腋下把他提了起来。  
索尔：“醒了吗？”  
洛基：“没有。”  
索尔：“吃晚饭了。”  
洛基皱起眉头：“我还能听到其他的话吗？整天就是吃？”  
索尔把他从沙发里拉起来，推着睡眼惺忪的画家来到餐桌旁，先递给了他一杯水。洛基听话地漱了漱口，然后托着下巴看一桌的晚饭。  
洛基：“你知道你再这么吃会发胖的吧。”  
索尔耸耸肩，咽下一大口牛排：“我不会。”  
洛基盯着他鼓鼓的二头肌，又看了眼自己略显干瘪的手臂，觉得自己没什么立场评价他。托着下巴，他百无聊赖地戳着自己盘子里的豆子，没什么胃口。  
索尔把面前的鱼剔了刺，然后用勺子把鱼肉舀起，放到洛基的盘子里，嘴里说：“认真吃饭。”  
洛基盯着盘子里的鱼肉，抬眼问他：“你为什么还继续这样？”  
索尔愣住了：“怎样？”  
洛基比划了一下自己的盘子。  
索尔反应了一会儿，说：“因为你不认真吃饭。”  
洛基嗤笑了一声：“这和你有关系吗？”  
索尔咽下嘴里的食物问：“额…怎么了？”  
洛基：“什么怎么了？”  
索尔拿起叉子指着洛基：“你说的简单点，因为你听起来好像对我有什么不满。”  
洛基扬起嘴角：“原因有那么重要吗？”  
索尔：“当然了！这都是什么问题？你到底想说什么?直接点，不然我听不懂。”  
洛基：“呵呵呵…你就是个白痴…”  
索尔点头：“我知道，然后呢？问题是什么？”  
洛基摇摇头，戳着盘子里的鱼肉说：“芬恩他总是喊我劳菲森先生。”  
索尔满脸疑问，觉得自己真的跟不上画家的思维了。  
洛基：“他说称呼名字会让两人的关系变得过于亲近。”  
索尔：“…额…”  
洛基看了一眼索尔：“就像我们两个。”  
索尔觉得自己好像听懂了些什么，但是又没有听懂，半晌才憋出一个问题：“你是觉得我烦人吗？”  
洛基笑起来，吃下盘子里的鱼肉，觉得这是个很有趣的游戏。  
索尔在满脑子问号的情况下吃完了晚饭，洗碗的时候他还在怀疑自己是不是哪里又惹到画家了，他是不是在骂自己而自己没有察觉。  
把刀叉放好，索尔转过身，被站在身后的画家略微吓到了。  
洛基靠在餐桌旁问：“你喜欢我吗？”  
索尔不假思索地回答：“当然。”  
洛基听了，叹了一口气：“这的确很烦人。”  
索尔：“…”

之后索尔给他拿了块布丁，看着画家慢悠悠地把它吃完。坐在对面观察的索尔虽然表情自然，但是脑子里快成了浆糊了，试图弄明白画家的话到底是什么意思，心里不免有点挫败。他甚至开始回想奥丁传授的技巧，把【真心，耐心，细心】六个字印在了自己的大脑前叶里。  
之后两人坐在阁楼里，一个画画一个喝酒，有一句没一句地聊天，大概十点的时候索尔起身准备离去。  
洛基放下画本，忽然起身一把拽住他，然后凑过去吻在了索尔的唇上。  
那么的突然，索尔根本没有反应过来这蜻蜓点水般的吻就结束了。等索尔回头，画家又坐在窗台拿着画本了。  
索尔咽了咽口水，张了张嘴，半天才忍住没有笑出声，问：“明天见？”  
洛基抬头瞪了他一眼，当做回答了。  
关门的声音传来，洛基才放任自己的嘴角上扬，转头看向楼下，金发的傻大个一蹦一跳地离开了小屋，还差点吓到正在散步的邻居和他的狗。  
嘲笑了一下他的愚蠢，洛基抬眼看了眼远处，他却看到了一个身影站街口处的路灯下，模模糊糊，却让他浑身一冷。下一秒洛基将画本和炭笔一扔，他赤着脚就奔下了楼，直接冲出了门外，门口的索尔才发动汽车便注意到了他，立即下车喊：“洛基！怎么了？！”  
洛基头也不回地奔跑，赤脚一路跑到了街头，索尔的喊声从模糊变成清晰，紧接着一阵脚步声，洛基就感到自己被拉住了手臂。  
索尔：“怎么了？！发生什么事了！？”  
洛基摇摇头，喘着气，说不出话。他不住地转身，四处寻找着那个人，眼里的一切都在旋转着，快速的奔跑让他觉得呼吸都有些疼了。  
“洛基！”索尔的声音撞进了洛基的耳朵，他把画家的肩头按住，担心地问：“你在找什么？”  
洛基努力平复着呼吸，目光依旧在寻找着：“是他！”  
索尔楞了一下，但是很快意识到了：“谁？…难道是…劳非？！在哪里？！”  
画家指了指前方，索尔立即追了出去。洛基靠在墙边，长吁了一口气，这时才发觉脚底很疼。撑着膝盖歇了一会儿，抬起头时，他的眼里就只剩一个画面了。

远处的树下，站着一个人，看不清脸，洛基却知道，他在看自己。


	27. Chapter 27

27

周三的时候索尔硬是带着洛基去了哈迪医生的诊所。芬恩作为经纪人和他一起坐在外面等着，索尔莫名觉得自己并不是那么的特殊了，这让他有些失落。  
洛基走出房间的时候看到他们两个后很嫌弃地翻了个白眼去买水去了，哈迪医生看到他们便喊了索尔，芬恩则识趣地去找雇主并保证他不会到处乱跑。  
索尔一进房间哈迪医生直接开门见山地说：“他的状态比以前差了。”  
索尔一开始没有反应过来，随即追问：“怎么会？最近他精神很好啊。”  
哈迪医生摘下眼镜，看上去有些不满：“你确定自己有在关心他妈？他几乎要回到以前住院时模样了。”  
索尔瞬间紧张起来：“为什么会这样？！”  
哈迪医生看了索尔一眼：“你不知道吗？”  
索尔想到了劳菲：“他的父亲…”  
哈迪医生打断他：“这次不是。”医生踌躇了一会儿，像是在考虑些什么，最后开口：“我不该过多干预他人的生活，但是我是洛基的医生，所以我想问你们之间是不是出现了什么变化？上次他和新经纪人来的时候我就发现了，但是当时他其实还是很平静的，这次却变糟糕了。”  
索尔：“什么意思？”  
哈迪医生：“一直以来，他的生父一直是他的敏感点，这也是我着重治疗的突入口。但是这次，他显得很平静，他甚至不需要我询问就直接告诉我劳非出现了，完全没有任何挣扎…”  
索尔：“这不好吗？”  
哈迪医生点点头：“一般来说这是最好的结果，但是洛基不是。他看上去就像是…完全不在乎了，这发生得太突然，不是什么好兆头。”

索尔不理解。

哈迪医生叹了气解释道：“洛基性格你最清楚不过了，他的骄傲不会允许他有任何示弱的表现，而劳菲是他最脆弱的地方，他的痛处。但是现在，他毫无反应，谈起他就像是在谈论其他人的故事。这让我很不安，他在计划着什么…”  
索尔还处在担忧之中，哈迪医生又说：“除此之外，还有一件事，我提到了你，但是他一听到你的名字就显得有些焦虑…”  
索尔回过神：“焦虑？”  
哈迪医生：“奥丁森先生，你们之间的事我不能说什么，但是他很喜欢你，既然在一起了就好好陪伴他，他需要一个他信任的人帮助他…”哈迪医生还想说些什么，但是却发现索尔脸上逐渐露出来的一大大的笑容。  
哈迪医生：“索尔？你笑什么？…”  
索尔知道这不是个可以笑的场合，劳菲的事情很严重，他应该严肃一点，但是他的嘴角就像是被两只蟋蟀吊住了向上爬，完全放不下来。回家的路上洛基一直用看傻子的表情甩了他好几个白眼，但都被他万丈光芒的笑容给打回去了。前面开车的芬恩表示自己就是个司机，什么都不知道。

一个星期后，索尔领着大包小包来到了洛基的家，等画家睡醒下楼的时候，索尔已经做好早饭了。  
洛基揉了揉眼睛踢了一脚桌边的一大袋露出电线的东西：“这是什么？”  
索尔把早餐摆好说：“游戏机。”  
洛基皱着眉头，又指了一下一边的旅行袋：“那个呢？”  
索尔：“我的衣服，你之前还没醒所以我没有拿上去。”  
洛基坐到餐桌旁皱着眉头：“这是什么意思？”  
索尔擦了把手把装着荷包蛋的盘子放到了画家的面前：“我要和你一起住。”  
洛基：“谁同意了…？！”  
索尔直接低头堵住了洛基的嘴，不是试探，也不再是什么幼稚的比赛，带着温柔和亲密。一吻结束，索尔支起身子，手还在抚摸洛基的下巴，画家没好气地把他的手拍开，抓过三明治就嚼起来。  
索尔：“鸡蛋。”  
洛基：“不要。”  
索尔：“草莓酱”  
洛基：“不吃。”  
索尔：“这次我真的不走了。”  
洛基嘴里鼓鼓的，抬头白了一眼又是一脸太阳笑的索尔，忽然觉得自己的脸有点烫，他发誓是三明治太烫了。  
在街头咖啡厅里吃早饭的芬恩看了眼手表，觉得自己应该做些什么。三天后，他拿来了辞呈。  
洛基接过索尔给的布丁，一脸奇怪地问：“怎么了？”  
芬恩：“我觉得这里暂时不需要我。”  
洛基：“那我怎么办？”  
芬恩看了一眼已经忍不住欣喜表情的索尔，咳嗽了一声：“会有人来的。”  
洛基：“但是没有像你那么合适的。”  
索尔已经快把脸凑到洛基的面前了，洛基一把将他拍开：“工作细心，干练，不多事，还能保持正常的雇佣关系。”  
索尔耷拉下脑袋，转头瞪了芬恩一眼，后者觉得自己要走的想法更加坚定了。  
所以，洛基上下班接送也被索尔包了，坐进车里的时候洛基莫名觉得这有点太诡异了。路上，索尔一边跟着广播里的音乐晃脑袋，一边高兴地说：“下个星期我可以不用再去公司了。”  
洛基坐在副驾驶支着太阳穴笑道：“那你就是失业了？”  
索尔转头：“你不是要雇我吗？”  
洛基：“哼，我什么时候说要雇你了？”  
索尔：“你还有更好的经纪人人选？”  
洛基扬起眉毛，像是听到了笑话：“所以你觉得自己是最好的？”  
索尔点点头：“不是吗？你自己说过的。我是你遇到过的最好的。”  
洛基回忆起了当初说的，想要撕烂自己的嘴。  
索尔则无比开心地转着方向盘，随着音乐摇摆着送洛基到了博物馆。画家下车后像是泄愤一样，用力地摔上了车门——墨绿色的，那个金发蠢货居然把车换成了这个颜色的，阳光下就像个移动的甲壳虫。  
索尔摇下车窗凑过去笑着喊：“洛基！”  
画家转头没好气地看他：“干什么？”  
索尔挤出一个尽量看上去知错的表情：“抱歉。”  
洛基抱着手臂看他一脸的笑容，觉得这个人完全没有道歉的意思：“有什么好道歉的。”  
索尔：“没有和你商量就这么决定了。”  
洛基撇着嘴：“你自己的工作，不需要和我商量。”  
索尔：“你不负责吗？”  
洛基：“呵，我有这个义务吗？”  
索尔笑笑：“下班了我来接你回家。”  
这句话就像一阵风，吹过了洛基的心口，他觉得索尔的笑容都变得意外顺眼起来。这么想着，他凑过去，抱着手臂，支棱着背脊，弯腰，高高在上地吻在索尔的嘴上，然后头也不回地上楼了，车里的索尔舔着嘴唇，觉得自己浑身都麻了。  
当简把新的经纪人文件拍到正在休息室吃饭的洛基面前时，画家觉得自己没时间看这玩意儿。  
简拨弄着盘子里的烩饭，一边说：“看一眼，觉得不错下星期就可以去你那里了。”  
洛基无比认真地嚼着午饭：“你随便选吧。我无所谓。”  
简露出一个微笑：“心里有没有人选？”  
洛基白了她一眼：“你在暗示什么？”  
简耸耸肩，拿走了文件袋：“这是明示。”  
所以当周一索尔拿着博物馆的合约一脸得意地对着他喝咖啡的时候，洛基觉得有必要和女老师谈一谈。  
索尔凑到了洛基的身边，弯着身子指着下面博物馆管理员女士的签名说：“这可是正式合同了。”  
洛基：“啧，我认字。”  
索尔：“开心吗？”  
洛基：“有什么好开心的？”  
索尔双手捧住画家的脸，笑道：“我是认真的。”  
洛基看了眼索尔，金头发，像是清晨扫过天际的第一缕阳光…又或者像只金毛狗。  
洛基想着，低头轻轻地说：“…我知道了。”

之后画家质问简关于索尔合同的事，女老师一脸理所当然地说：“你们都在博物馆门口接吻了，我为什么要给你们安排第三者？”  
洛基觉得自己当时应该吐索尔一口痰而不是接吻的，所以当天晚上索尔被安排在了沙发上，洛基关门前发善心地给了一个枕头，索尔苦着脸问为什么，洛基告诉他雇佣关系应该保持清楚的界限。

接下来的一切都是顺其自然的。他们的关系像是回到了从前，但是又比之前多了些什么东西。睡了三天沙发，索尔在一个深夜抱着枕头悄悄地爬上了二楼，又悄悄地摸进了洛基的卧室，他还在怀疑为什么门没关的时候就听到了睡梦中洛基抽泣的声音。索尔小心地爬上去，借着窗外投进的光芒看到了蜷成一团的洛基。他小心地躺在画家的背后，把他圈进自己的怀里，轻声地唤了他的名字。

“洛基。”

被噩梦纠缠的画家像是醒了，呓语了几声，把自己的背脊贴在索尔的胸口，双手紧紧地抱住了索尔环绕到他身前的手臂。两人膝弯相扣，亲密得就像从未分开过。索尔把吻落在洛基的耳侧，安抚着有些发抖的画家，然后他听到了洛基的声音，过于冷静，过于清醒。  
洛基：“索尔。”  
索尔：“怎么了？”

洛基：“我想要杀了他。”

索尔的心脏被什么揪了一下。他抱紧了洛基，后者挣了一下，随后转身面对索尔，撒入房间的月光在他的双眼中遮上了一层黑色的纱。  
洛基：“我会杀了他的。你相信我能做到吗？”  
索尔抚摸着他的脸侧，说不出话。  
洛基：“我会准备一把刀，在他下次再出现的时候直接捅在他的心脏里；或者就用门口草地里的那块石头，上次我差点就成功了，我可以就用它砸烂他的脑袋；再不然就直接用车把他碾死，就像妈妈死的那样…”  
索尔揽住洛基的头，完全将他收进了自己的怀抱，这是他现在唯一能给的反应。洛基的身体是冰凉的，汗津津的发着抖，他又发作了，混乱的话语中带着偏执与不安。  
洛基：“你呢？害怕吗？我是这种人…你会再离开我吗？”  
索尔低声说：“不会。”  
洛基：“真的吗？”  
索尔：“这次真的不会，我保证。”  
很久，洛基都没有再说话，在索尔以为他已经睡着的时候，他觉得自己的肩头湿了。索尔摸着他的头发，慢慢地安抚着，听着自己的心一点一点被画家的泪水撞破，痛的无以复加。  
等待着画家平复情绪，索尔低头吻了他，不带情欲，只是安慰，画家回应了。唇齿相接，这个吻那么自然，那么纯洁，交融着对方的气味与情感，给予着温暖与力量。结束后，两人再一次回到了之前的姿势，背脊靠着胸口，膝弯相扣，紧密地贴在一起，像是本就该如此。


	28. Chapter 28

28

弗瑞嘉有讲座，洛基没有不去的道理。

索尔发誓，这是母亲的提议。他没有忽视母亲说出这个提议时脸上露出的比门口种的风信子还要灿烂的微笑。所以，作为儿子的他也用同样的微笑告诉了洛基这个计划。  
画家盘着腿坐在沙发里，天冷了依旧穿着宽松的睡衣，套了件毛茸茸的睡袍，弓着背盯着眼前一团黑球出神。那团黑球——北极星，被索尔从希芙家的豪华猫架子上请过来做僚机了。洛基昨天看到来接简的希芙像是交接仪式一般把猫笼子递到索尔手上时，他就该猜到这个金发的蠢货又在谋划什么事了。  
索尔：“…讲座在上午十点，我们可以先吃个早饭，顺路买束花，然后过去…”  
洛基：“你为什么觉得我喜欢他？”  
索尔楞了一下，然后反应过来洛基指的是他对面正在舔毛的北极星。洛基去简的公寓时也和小猫碰过面，但是他没有特意去逗弄过他。这小东西来他的房子倒适应的很快，一个晚上足够让他找到这个房子里最喜欢的地方了——叠放着洛基的毯子的单人沙发，平时画家睡在长沙发里时索尔就会给他盖上，现在竟成了这小东西垫屁股的东西了，这让洛基怎么看怎么来气。这么想着，他就抬腿踹了索尔一脚。  
索尔闪了一下，坐到洛基身边，问：“怎么了，你不喜欢他？你和他那么…”  
【像】字还没有说出口，索尔立即自觉地封上了嘴。北极星忽然跃过来，蹲到了洛基的腿上，抬着脑袋看画家。那双橄榄色的眼睛忽闪忽闪的，直直的看过去，画家一时间连手都不知道怎么摆了。  
“哈哈哈，他很喜欢你啊！”索尔说着马上掏出手机给拍了张照片，画家冷冽的眼刀砍过来，和炸毛的北极星更像了。  
索尔见了伸手去挠了几下洛基的下巴，险些被洛基咬掉手指。闹了一会儿，小猫又缩回毯子上睡觉了，洛基也缩到了沙发里，不去理不肯删照片的索尔。  
索尔：“洛基，我妈一定很期待你去，你们有两个月没见面了吧？上次让你去家里，你也不去…”  
洛基：“百合。”  
索尔：“什么？”  
洛基噘着嘴，低声说：“买百合花。很衬弗瑞嘉。”  
索尔听了笑起来，便伸手把洛基揽到怀里，两个人仰身倒在了沙发上。  
今天天气很好，阳光透进窗户，洒在两人的身上，让初冬的凉意也变得柔和起来。洛基躺在索尔身上，眯着眼，脸被阳光照得发亮。那晚的倾诉让画家变得柔和了，也不去排斥和索尔的接触，他们甚至比以前还要亲密，像是处了很多年的情侣，相处自然又舒适。  
索尔的手臂环绕在洛基的身前，轻按在他的胸口，那里的心跳很快，索尔觉得自己要极力控制才不会笑出声。  
洛基知道他在做什么，用手肘顶了一下索尔的肚皮，“不要乱摸！”  
索尔苦道：“我没有！”说着就十指相扣搭在洛基的腹上，满意地长吁了一口气。  
洛基忽然笑道：“你抱充气娃娃也是这个模样吧？”  
索尔瞪大了眼睛：“当然不是！…”想想又补充道：“我就没有这种东西！”  
洛基：“那你的生活少了很多乐趣。”  
索尔楞了一下，问：“你的意思是你有？那东西在哪里？”  
洛基低笑起来：“呵呵呵，我更喜欢真人。”  
索尔瞬间想到了刚认识洛基时那些个进他卧室的人，皱起眉头问：“你交往过多少人？”  
洛基：“你是在调查吗？”  
索尔：“不是，只是好奇。”  
洛基：“长久的恋爱关系不是我的菜，我比较喜欢一夜情，比如你。”  
这种故意挑事的说话方式让索尔有点不满，但是等他有所反应前，他忽然觉得自己下面被按住了。他下意识伸手去挡，画家坏心眼地用力捏了一下，惊得索尔转身险些又要把他扔下沙发，但是幸好及时抱住了。怀里的始作俑者反而笑得很开心，明明前半身都要落地了，全凭索尔抱着才没让脸和地面亲密接触，那不安分的手却依旧按在索尔的那个部位，用指尖来回摩挲着。  
索尔的脸因为这个姿势而紧贴着洛基的后脑勺，说话时气息全部都喷在了洛基的耳后，喊道：“别闹！不然要摔疼了。”  
洛基拱火的手停了：“那就像上次一样让我摔下去好啦。”  
一时间空气都像是按了暂停键，索尔温热的呼吸让画家的耳后都湿润了。两个人紧贴着，索尔抱着快要掉地的洛基，洛基一手按在他的下身，这个诡异的姿势两人维持了许久，最后以索尔手酸告终。他一屏气，硬是把洛基重新翻回到身上，画家毕竟是一个成年男人，索尔的手臂都已经快失去知觉了。  
洛基转过身，弓起背，撑着手臂低头看着金发的男人因为手酸而皱起的眉头，审视 的目光向下，对上索尔的双眼。  
洛基：“在我之前，你交往过几个？”  
索尔楞了一下：“额…三个？”  
洛基：“认真的？”  
索尔犹豫了一下，点头。  
洛基：“不认真的呢？”  
索尔：“额，你是说…”  
洛基：“一夜情，炮友，利益关系，招妓，都可以。”  
索尔被他说得有些窘迫，一时间没有回答。  
洛基冷笑了一声，用膝盖去顶了顶索尔的下身：“怎么了？做都做了，还害羞？”  
索尔伸手去抓他的腿，扯着嘴角说：“你不会不开心？”  
洛基嗤笑一声：“我为什么要不开心？你和谁，和几个人睡，怎么睡，和我有什么关系？”  
索尔：“洛基…”  
画家随即又问，“都是女的？”  
索尔点头。  
洛基：“那你为什么和我回家？”  
索尔知道他指的是两人第一次见面的时候。他支起上身，有力的双臂猛地抬起洛基的臀部让他坐在了自己的腿上，说道：“我也不知道。”

实话，当时他真的没有多想。出了酒吧，看到这个一天内看到三次的神秘的人，他就鬼使神差地跟上了。

洛基显然对这个答案不满意，皱起了眉头。跨坐在索尔腿上的动作让他有些不自在，想要移开，却被索尔又抱紧了一些，贴近了，这下他清楚地感到索尔那里有些鼓起来了。洛基自然知道这是怎么回事，低头去看索尔，后者清澈的双眸里映着的都是他，带着像海水一样汹涌的感情。画家没有再后退，双腿放松的绕在了索尔的腰后。他叹了一口气，伸手去抚摸索尔的脸。  
洛基承认，他们之间的关系是特殊的，特殊到他不知如何去形容，特殊到他不愿意去说出那些小屁孩们才会说的肉麻话，却又像小屁孩一样不安地要求对方的一次次肯定。  
洛基：“重复一遍你那晚说的。”  
索尔：“什么？”  
洛基：“你会留下。”  
索尔抬着头，伸手抚摸洛基的脖子，低声说：“我会留下。”  
略快的心跳和从小腹涌起的一股迫切让洛基有些烦躁，恨恨地骂了句“可恶”，也不知是对着谁骂的，他低头吻在了索尔的嘴上。  
他们经常接吻。这可以是两人之间幼稚的比试，又是相互之间故意的挑逗和示威，或是索尔在他脆弱时给予的安慰，但画家知道，这次是欲望，纯粹且急迫。  
索尔是喜欢洛基的，所以他不掩饰自己被撩起的情欲；洛基知道他是喜欢自己的，所以吻得毫无顾忌。他的动作很用力，甚至咬疼了索尔的嘴唇，后者伸手按住他的后脑勺，执意加深这个越发急切的唇齿交融。  
气温骤然升高了，连呼吸都是挑逗。他们就像第一天见面那样伸手去扒对方的衣服，亲吻在脱衣服的动作间断断续续，他们的嘴唇分开又急切地重新贴合，不一会儿两个人的上衣就都被扔到一边了。索尔带着茧的双手从洛基的脖子抚摸到他的身体，炽热的吻从画家的嘴唇移到嘴角，然后是下巴，脖子，锁骨，留下红色的印记。洛基抓着索尔的头发，把自己的身体贴向他，感受着索尔极具侵略性的吻在自己的身上游走，留下一串串火点，瞬间燎原。画家闭上眼睛，抻直了脖子喘着粗气，他感到自己胸口的点被含住了。索尔舔舐着那一点，用双唇吮吸，用牙尖轻咬，感受着画家身体的震颤和忍不住扣紧他的双腿。随后他的舌尖划过洛基的心口，含住了另一边，而双手则缓缓划过画家的背脊，轻而易举地钻入了洛基宽松的睡裤。索尔的指节粗糙，揉捏着洛基的臀瓣，指尖时不时扫过他那隐秘的部位，让洛基瞬间觉得自己的头皮发麻，不由自主地浑身一颤。索尔按着他的臀部，压向自己隆起的下身，向画家展示着自己的情欲。  
洛基咬着牙，他的身上出现了细汗，索尔的火热让他也为之情动，而胸口不停的啃咬和索尔双手的揉捏让他几乎要呻吟出声。恍惚地睁开眼，下一秒，洛基猛地把索尔推开了。  
索尔楞了一下，一脸懵地看向洛基。眼前是画家白净的胸膛，上面全是他留下的水迹和红印记，咽了咽口水，索尔想要继续，却被画家拍了一下脑袋，不让靠近了。  
这下索尔火了：“怎么回事？！”  
洛基飞快地把睡衣睡袍裹回身上，然后缩在了沙发角落里，朝前边抬了抬下巴，“这不对。”  
索尔看过去，北极星正像一尊佛一样蹲在那里，直盯着两人看，橄榄色的眼里发着光。  
“啧。”洛基黑着脸一言不发地裹着睡衣上楼睡觉了，门摔的震天响。  
索尔奥丁森忽然觉得，把这黑祖宗请过来是他毕生最错误的决定，所以第二天他早早地就把他送回女设计师那里了。希芙看到索尔因睡了沙发而一脸疲惫的模样时笑得幸灾乐祸，像是早就料到了会发生什么似的。  
索尔：“你们都不会在意他的目光的吗？”  
希芙：“关隔壁不就可以了。”  
索尔觉得自己不太想把公寓租给女老师了。

弗瑞嘉讲座那天，洛基起了个大早，梳洗打扮了一个小时，又花了半个多小时绕远路去买开的最好的百合花，仔细选了包装纸，才和索尔一起开车前往大学。  
前几天的事儿两人没有再提起过， 索尔知道画家是又害羞了，不舍得去问，自己只好睡沙发睡了一个星期，半夜梦到了也只好起床去厕所解决，过得实在是有些悲惨。洛基自然知道，看笑话似的伸手去戳索尔的黑眼圈，没有提起自己早上在厕所多待了半个小时。  
索尔开车转过一个拐角，还没在红灯前停稳的时候，副驾驶里的洛基忽然整个人弹了起来，随即解了安全带，开门下车跑走了。  
索尔：“洛基？！”  
索尔根本没反应过来，正好绿灯亮了，后面的车子催得紧，他只能眼睁睁看着洛基越跑越远,设法把车先停在路边，然后下车追了过去。  
洛基像是有一个特定的目标，直奔向一个报亭，吓得正在买报的一个老人把手里的咖啡都扔了。  
“你有什么毛病？！”  
洛基手里抓着百合花，不管他的质问，朝着老板叫：“刚刚站在这里的男人！去哪里了？！”  
老板皱着眉头：“什么？！”  
洛基：“一个白头发穿风衣的男人！五十几岁！往哪个方向去了？！”  
老板：“你嗑药了吗？！赶紧走开！”  
洛基：“是的！我嗑药了！不止一种！现在告诉我那人往哪里去了！否则我就把你的报亭一把火烧了，我有病，你起诉不了我！”  
老板被吓得不轻，指了指旁边缓不过来的老人：“…你…没有什么白发男人只有这位先生！”  
索尔追了过来，一把抓住洛基，担心地问：“怎么了？！”  
洛基：“劳菲！刚刚我在车上看到他了！”  
索尔转头环顾了一圈，掌心中洛基的手就像冰块。画家摇摇头，低头冷笑着说：“他在玩我们…他最喜欢这一套了。  
索尔向老板致歉，然后拽着洛基往车子走去，发火道：“你为什么要半路忽然下车？！”  
洛基挣了几下，没成功，就放弃了，语气冰冷：“我看到他了。”  
来到车边，索尔一把打开车门压着声音说：“这不是理由。”  
洛基：“对我来说这个理由足够充分了。”索尔深吸了一口气，低吼道：“这很危险！你不可以这么做！”洛基抱着手臂，冷笑起来：“呵，是吗？”  
索尔：“我刚刚甚至没有把车完全停下！”  
洛基：“我没那个时间！他会逃走的！就算刚刚是绿灯，我也会下车！”  
这句话让索尔火气腾得冲了上来，用力地摔上车门，发出了一声闷响：“你不要开玩笑了！”  
索尔的低吼让周围的行人看了过来，稍稍远离了他们。  
“啧…”洛基明显也有了火气，摸了摸口袋试图找烟，但是没有成功，便烦躁地把目光投到了行旁边投过异样眼神的行人，不耐烦地撇嘴。  
索尔见了，深吸了一口气伸手去抓洛基的手臂：“洛基，我只是在担心你…”  
画家立即抖掉了索尔的手，咬牙皱着眉头看了他一眼。半晌，他终究是什么都没说，转身去附近的售货机买了包烟和打火机，点了一根后靠在车上抽起来。  
索尔全程跟着，看着洛基这样，肚子里的火越来越大，气的踹了一脚车胎。  
这时，洛基的手机响了，是警局的。洛基一边抽烟一边回答，一开始是简短的嗯，但是一分钟后，他不再说话了。抽到一半的烟掉在了地上，火星碎成了灰烬。  
洛基：“嗯，我知道了。好的，我一会儿就到。”  
结束通话，洛基把手机随手递到了索尔手上，开始低头点第二根烟。  
索尔拿着手机，收着怒气问：“弗兰克警官吗？”  
洛基咬着烟，花了一点时间把它点燃：“嗯。”  
索尔皱着眉头看他用力地抽了一口，问：“是关于劳非吗？”  
洛基点头，吐出一口烟，不说话。  
索尔：“正好我们去一趟，这里是市中心，一定有拍到他的摄像头的…”  
洛基忽然笑起来，看了索尔一眼，夹着烟的手指了指索尔，后者这才发现他在发抖。  
洛基：“不会的。”  
索尔靠近一步，担心起来：“洛基？怎么了?”  
洛基轻笑起来，却被烟呛得咳嗽，索尔立即把他抽了一半的烟扔了，把人按进车里坐下，然后弯身着急地问咳得满脸通红的画家：“到底怎么了？”  
洛基缓了一会儿，抬头看他，嘴角扯着笑，眼里却没有任何光彩，开口时嗓音因为咳嗽而有些沙哑：“你是对的。我不应该不顾危险的。我向你道歉。”  
索尔伸手去抚摸洛基的脸，但是又被躲开了，洛基的笑容终是不见了，取代的是死水一样的平静。  
洛基：“去警局。”

通知了弗瑞嘉临时有事，索尔带着两人来到了警局，弗兰克警官已经在等他们了。  
弗兰克：“我们是前天收到的消息，昨天刚刚送过来，…劳菲森先生，你确定你可以…”  
洛基面无表情地打断他：“嗯。”  
弗兰克看一眼还没理解发生什么事的索尔，带着两人去坐电梯，然后按了地下室的按钮。

一切都是戏剧性的，就像所有喜剧里需要的讽刺，此时洛基要以唯一的亲人身份去辨认他最恨之入骨的人的尸体。  
太平间的温度偏低，白炽灯让一切都变得很亮，也格外的平静，连时间都仿佛停滞了。不锈钢台上有一具被白布盖着的尸体，人的形状微微显露出来。法医等他们靠近，在弗兰克的示意下掀开了头部的白布。  
洛基低垂着眼睛，看着这个躺在台子上的人，闭着眼睛，脸上有记忆里没有的皱纹，些许胡渣，还有几道交错在脸上的缝合痕迹。法医的技术很好，这张脸没有让人特别不适。而洛基最近这段时间看到的劳菲模糊的脸上终于也有了清晰的五官，惨白的，带着皱纹的，有着缝合的伤疤的。  
其实他早该明白为什么每次劳菲都只让自己看到他，为什么只有他被玩的团团转。

洛基觉得自己就是个小丑。

弗兰克见洛基安静地看着没有说话，便开口道：“他是前天早晨被几个巡逻员在林子里找到的。快入冬了，他们要设一些围栏防止人在下雪季上山，结果就发现了泥土被新翻的痕迹…”  
洛基：“黑帮。”  
索尔站在洛基身边，轻轻地握住了洛基如冰块的手。弗兰克听了，点头道：“嗯。”  
洛基：“怎么样的？”  
弗兰克犹豫了一下，说：“我知道你和他过去的关系，所以我也不会隐瞒。他有被用刑的痕迹，牙齿和基本被拔完了，手脚也断了，颅骨有裂缝，身上也有不同程度的刀伤和烫伤，但是致命伤是大腿动脉被割断，失血过多…”  
洛基看上去没有任何惊讶，冷冷的说：“嗯。他们的手段还是没有变。”  
小时候，某一次要去交易作品时劳菲带上了他，正巧碰上一个黑帮成员在“审讯”擅入他们领地贩毒的人，那次让洛基连续做了一个月的噩梦。

确认尸体后洛基签了字，弗兰克领着两人朝外走。站在电梯里，洛基问了一句：“他之前在哪里？”  
弗兰克看了眼洛基，把手里的文件其中一张纸递给了洛基。电梯到了，洛基把文件还给弗兰克，道了声谢，自顾先走了。索尔正要追过去，弗兰克叫住了他。  
弗兰克：“你是他的朋友吧。”  
索尔没有说话。  
弗兰克：“虽然我不想这么说，但是你也看到了，劳菲已经…”警官斟酌了一下，诚恳地说：“劳菲森需要帮助。”

追上洛基，两人坐进车里。一时半会儿他们都没有开口说话，只是看着前面。索尔双手放在方向盘上，但是没有发动汽车。两人沉默了几分钟，车里的空气都是僵硬的。  
有些破败的百合花躺在后座，散发着淡淡的香味。许久，洛基开口道：“去讲座。”  
索尔低头看了眼时间，发动车子。一路上洛基一直看着窗外，他的脸上看不出表情，过于平静了。

弗兰克给的文件上有着关于劳菲一生的简述。开头是他带着洛基作假画的罪状，之后简短的两段话让他知道这个男人在被自己背叛后偷渡到了法国，几年后成了一家画廊的指导员——按照他的艺术知识，这也不是什么稀奇的事。再后来他结婚了，但这段婚姻持续了三年就结束了。

结婚，洛基想到这里冷笑了，的确是他会做出的事。

离婚后的劳非一直在画廊工作，生活得很【平静】，直到去年被查出了肺癌晚期。  
最后，他回来了，在一个星期前出现在了这个城市。当年被作为儿子的洛基出卖的黑帮知道了他的消息，找到了他。失踪五天后，他被抛尸荒野。没能也没有时间出现在洛基的面前。

但是，他为什么回来？

盯着窗外，洛基的脑海里像是有着一部打字机，无比机械地敲击出那两段话。洛基想象着那五天里劳菲的模样，他躺在解剖台上的样子，然后他又想到了车轮下的母亲。

忽然间，答案变得不再重要了。

洛基叹了口气，捂着眼睛笑起来，他笑得肆意，毫无形象地蜷着身子，笑得满脸通红。索尔看了他一眼，稍稍放缓车速，但是没有停下。车内只有洛基的笑声，还有他捶腿的声音，就像在极力抑制自己一般。到最后，他连声音都变得嘶哑起来，甚至带了哭腔。笑累了，他靠在座位上，按着眼睛，过了一会儿才平复下来。

在大学停车场找好位子，索尔熄了火，转头看向洛基，然后按住了他的肩头说：“到了。”  
洛基点点头，平静得仿佛刚才疯狂大笑的人不是他。  
下了车，索尔帮他拢了拢歪斜的衣领，又从后座拿出百合递到洛基的手上。画家一手拿着花，一手被索尔拉着朝大学礼堂走。大学里的树都光秃秃的，被时不时的风吹得瑟瑟发抖。索尔觉得洛基的手指像是刚从冰箱里拿出来似的，冻得发直。快到礼堂时，索尔听到了洛基说了一句话，像划过沟壑的寒冰。

“我希望能看亲眼看着他死去。”

由于在警局耽搁了，两人到礼堂时弗瑞嘉的讲座已经结束了。学生有说有笑地涌出来，看得出弗瑞嘉的讲座很成功。索尔牵着洛基站在门外，看着学生慢慢地变少，最后只剩下弗瑞嘉和几位老师在里面。  
索尔想要喊弗瑞嘉，但是洛基拉住了他。画家的手里攥着那束百合，也不说话，不知道在想什么。过了一会儿，他们听到了弗瑞嘉的喊声。  
弗瑞嘉：“洛基！”

她的声音依旧温柔得像春天。

弗瑞嘉走过来，她穿着乳白色的毛线衣和墨绿色的布裙，看上去十分和蔼。她表情惊喜地对洛基说：“你来啦！之前索尔打了电话，我以为你们不会来了。”  
索尔摊了摊手：“刚刚才到…讲座都已经结束了。”  
弗瑞嘉打趣：“其实就是一节超时的课，只不过多了把麦克风而已。你们之前出了什么事？一切都好吗?”  
索尔还在想该怎么回答，洛基忽然说：“我们去了警局。”  
弗瑞嘉一愣，看向突然说话的洛基。画家望着弗瑞嘉，一手被索尔拉着，一手攥着花捏成了拳头，那么的用力，连花都在发抖。  
弗瑞嘉见了，伸手去抚摸洛基的脸颊，温柔地如上次见面一样开口问：“这是送给我的吗？”  
洛基无言，双手把百合花举到弗瑞嘉面前，五朵白色的百合，有折断的，有少了几片花瓣的，加上已经皱了的包装纸，看上去就像是从垃圾桶里捡来一样。  
弗瑞嘉微笑着接了过去，仔细地低头看了看后开心地说：“谢谢，我很喜欢。”  
洛基像是松了一口气，垂下眼，低声说：“不用谢…对不起，没能赶上…”  
弗瑞嘉：“不用说抱歉。”  
她说着，单手挽着花，慢慢地走近一步，将洛基揽入了怀里。

洛基楞了一下，想要说什么，却说不出口。

弗瑞嘉：“你能来我就很开心了。其他的事，等你想说了再告诉我。”

洛基觉得自己的鼻尖很酸，嘴里很苦，连双眼都有点发烫了。  
弗瑞嘉的声音轻轻地响在耳边：“我们会陪着你的。”

怀抱太过温暖，洛基任性的不想抬头。

很久之后，洛基依然会想起这个拥抱，在这初冬的寒意下，怀抱里带着沁人的百合花香。


	29. Chapter 29

29

“所以，你们要一起来吗？”  
索尔此时正站在梯子上，一手举着绿色的彩带往展厅门口的柱子上放，一边问站在下面指挥的简。  
女老师推了推眼镜，抱着几朵编织好的圣诞红花环，打着瞌睡说：“抱歉，往左一点。”因为快要放假了，她一直在忙着改试卷，黑眼圈也显得有些重。  
索尔：“收到。”说着他贴好彩带，伸手去接简手里的圣诞红，关心地问：“你确定休息够了？”  
简：“考试季，没办法。”  
索尔大概想起了自己为了不留级而浸泡在书里的那一段大学时光——好吧，就几天——感觉并不是很有体会。  
简：“这个挂在上面一点，对，再高一点，别偏了，好就这样。”  
索尔工作完毕，一跃而下。午休时间，整个展厅都没有人，这让索尔落地的声音都有了回响。他现在是博物馆的保安，白色上衣，黑色裤子，加上黑短靴，他还把金发剪短了，整个人看上去帅气又利落。  
简：“哦，我圣诞节会回家，”女老师开始回答索尔刚才的问题：“今年因为做管理员，已经很久没回去了。”  
索尔点点头，表示理解，在一块介绍牌下搭好梯子，说：“那我就带希芙回家好了，她一个人也太可怜了。”  
简一把抓住索尔的手臂，犹豫了几秒钟，说：“其实，我想要带她一起回去。”  
索尔楞了一下，点头：“那太好了，她和洛基总是对着干，我怕到时候两个人又要暗里斗起来，上次北极星都把沙发抓了个洞。”  
简笑着回想起了两个人因为北极星而引发的争宠，可怜的小黑猫被一男一女逼着选出最爱的猫果冻牌子，还不能都要，最后一口都没吃上，真是气得他爪痒痒。  
索尔：“那个小子明明不喜欢北极星，还硬要去买猫果冻，那次选了整整半个小时！”  
简笑起来：“我觉得洛基很喜欢北极星。”  
“喜欢？”  
索尔把串了红果子的藤蔓绕着展示台挂好，下了楼梯，满脸疑惑：“你认真的？他连北极星睡的毯子都不要了。”  
简听得笑得眯起了眼，意有所指地看了看索尔：“这就是他表达喜欢的方式吧。”  
索尔觉得自己并不是很理解。  
带着梯子回到仓库，索尔才终于察觉到自己错过了什么，看向女老师：“你要带希芙回家？”  
此时黛西从办公室里探了出来，托着块吃了一半的蛋糕，身后还跟着同样举着蛋糕的瑟维格博士，黛西瞪着眼睛大叫：“你要带希芙回家啦！！”  
女孩儿的声音像划过长空的烟火，响亮得炸出一朵花，留下一串回音，而其中夹杂了另一个声音。  
“你要带我…回家？！…”  
希芙提着装了两杯咖啡的纸袋站在简的身后，睁大了眼睛显然还在理解这句话的意思。站在门口的黛西舔了舔叉子，飞快地低声说：“哦，我懂了，你还没告诉她。”说着，女孩儿特别有眼力见地转觉推着瑟维格博士回办公室了，关门时还特地不客气地留了条缝。  
简僵硬地回过身，抬手挥了挥，说：“你来啦，希芙…抱歉，没有提前告诉你，不过如果你还没准备好…”  
希芙忽然抬腿靠近，把咖啡塞进索尔的怀里。  
索尔：“今天有我的份？”  
希芙瞪了他一眼，如果索尔没有错过的话，会发现女设计师的嘴角已经开始上扬了。只见她伸手抬起简的下巴，低头轻轻地吻在女老师的唇上，然后低声在她的耳边说了些什么，这让女老师瞬间涨红了脸，办公室的门也呼地关上了，然后传出了烟花升空的鼓掌声。  
索尔站在一边看到希芙得意地抬起头，一手牵着低头脸红的简一手拿回咖啡：“不，没有你的份。”  
索尔摇摇头，觉得自己被看不起了。

三人最终还是一起吃了下午茶，女老师花了几分钟让自己红成烤虾的脸降温，然后贴心地帮索尔叫了杯咖啡，三人围着食堂的小桌闲聊。  
希芙：“我听说来博物馆的人多起来了。”  
简：“是啊，特别是这个月，可能是快圣诞节了吧。”  
希芙：“嗯，当然。”说着眼神上下打量了一下此时坐在椅子上喝杯咖啡都像是在拍画报的索尔，后者忽的打了个冷战。  
索尔：“怎么了？”  
希芙耸耸肩：“没什么，只是觉得人都是视觉动物。”

索尔摸不着头脑。

聊了一会儿，简想起什么，问：“24号早上是决赛了，索尔，洛基会来吗？主办方的乔治先生很喜欢他的作品，前几届他就给洛基颁过奖，这次他特别要求他来。”  
索尔放下已经空了的咖啡杯，回答道：“我问过一次，结果他只是笑了一下。”  
希芙扬起一边眉毛：“你是说带着嘲讽的不屑一顾的冷笑。”  
索尔张了张嘴，“额，差不多吧。”  
简：“哈哈哈，这是他的风格。”  
索尔表示赞同。  
简：“不过他那么有精神真是太好了。”  
索尔点头：“我觉得他已经在想新的折磨我的方式了。”  
希芙：“呵，要提前去警局备案吗？”  
简：“不要那么夸张，希芙，洛基还是会有分寸的，买一份意外保险就行了。”  
索尔：“…”  
他觉得自己成了这两位女士调戏的对象。

结束了短暂的下午茶，三人重新进入了工作。  
他们聊到的比赛就是两个月前洛基准备参加的项目，上个月底截止递交。洛基最终没有参加，这是医嘱。  
上周主办方宣布了进入总决赛的十人，而前三名将在24号早晨在博物馆宣布。博物馆特地空出了一个展厅来展示决赛人选的作品。作品是匿名制递交的，只有决出名次时才会告知画手的真名，并揭示其他选手名单，所以这几天索尔一直在帮忙布置名牌和位置，避免出错。这些假名有的很有趣，有的和普通名字没有区别，甚至可以感觉到一个人的性格。  
等到下班时间，索尔巡视了一遍博物馆，和换班的同事打了声招呼就去换衣服了。十二月的风已经像刀子了，索尔迈出博物馆大门的时候立即听到了一声喷嚏，转头一看，是正要进希芙的车的女老师。  
她转头看到索尔出来了，立即凑过来，裹着毛茸茸的棕色外套还带着白色的绒帽的女老师看上去特别可爱。索尔瞬间觉得自己的皮衣是不是有点太小瞧这十二月的冷空气了。  
简：“你要去那里吗？”  
索尔点头。  
简从口袋里掏出一小盒布丁递到索尔的手里：“新口味。”  
希芙不知何时下了车，不满地说了句：“别感冒了！”然后抓着女老师的肩把她推回了车子，塞了进去。伸手朝索尔打了下招呼，开车走了。  
索尔笑着走向自己的车，低头看了眼手心的布丁，彩色的，还画着独角兽，布丁盒下面，压了两张请柬。

路过时常光顾的中餐馆买了晚饭，索尔开了将近一个小时的车，离开了闹市区，来到了郊外的治疗中心。半路上下起了雪，等到他停好车，路边已经有一层薄薄的积雪了。  
路灯昏黄，雪花被托着飘落，洋洋洒洒地盖上了一切。索尔揣好布丁，拎着晚饭一路小跑进了大门。前台的看护人员都熟悉他，笑着打了招呼，让索尔签了名就上去了。来到五楼，在楼层口确认了信息，索尔在看护员的陪同下来到了一扇房门前，道谢过后就敲门进去了。  
刚刚打开门，一个枕头就飞了过来，砸在了索尔的脸上，随后是一声嗤笑。  
带着嘲讽的声音响起：“这真的是我一天里最开心的时候了。”  
索尔把吃的放在一边的椅子上，弯身捡起枕头笑着看向抱着手臂站在病床边的洛基，问：“因为见到我了？”  
洛基皱起眉头：“当然是看你连续第四十三次被砸到了。”  
索尔哈哈笑起来，靠近吻了吻画家，然后把枕头放在病床上，接着帮他把桌子拉开摆晚饭。  
他每次来都要用五官和枕头这样亲密接触一回，第一次被砸的时候还把晚饭扔了。后来他躲过一次，结果当天索尔没有成功吃到过不含任何颜料的食物，他决定以小博大，奉献自己的脸。  
房间不大，一张床，一个柜子，一把椅子，角落里摆了一个洛基的小画架，上面还只有草稿。窗台上是一盆风信子，开了一半，有点香气飘过来。房里暖气开的足，洛基穿着一件小毛衣，套着自己的大睡袍，显得懒洋洋的。他坐上床后盘起了腿，等着索尔把外卖盒一个个打开，香味瞬间溢满了房间。

洛基已经入院两个月了。

那天他认领了劳菲的尸体，洛基就去见了哈迪医生告知了自己出现幻觉的事实。不等医生决定好治疗方案，当晚洛基就惊恐发作了，伴随着抽搐和晕厥，索尔把他送到了急诊室，哈迪医生赶到后果断出示诊断书把他转进了疗养院。弗瑞嘉，奥丁还有索尔一起陪着他帮他办了住院手续，哈迪医生也待了十分钟，和他的看护师仔仔细细说明了情况，然后骂了洛基一顿——这花了半个小时——然后他把一张治疗明细表和家属需知扔到索尔怀里就气得头也不回地走了。

准备好刀叉——画家还是学不会筷子——索尔坐在了洛基的对面，两个人开始一边闲聊一边吃起来。  
索尔：“今天会场布置得差不多了，明天就可以把画挂起来了。”  
洛基喝了口蛋汤。  
索尔：“有的人取名挺好玩儿的，有的很平凡。”  
洛基看了眼索尔碗里的红烧鸡翅，嫌恶地瘪嘴，继续吃自己的炒饭。  
索尔想了想，问：“有一个叫做耐克的，哈哈哈，我觉得这很好玩。”  
洛基像看傻子一样看了索尔一眼。  
索尔：“…耐克….不是球鞋？”  
洛基挑了挑眉，不说话。  
索尔见他不愿意解释，便也不追问了，吃完后收拾了垃圾全部放到塑料袋里准备离开时一起带走。洗了手，擦干，整理了一下头发，做完一系列动作后索尔慢悠悠地回到床前，洛基已经坐在床上快把牙咬裂了。  
索尔：“怎么了？”  
洛基继续咬牙。  
索尔凑过去揉揉画家的肚子，笑问：“肚子不舒服吗？”  
洛基皱着眉头把他的手拍开，然后摊开手掌没好气地说：“拿来。”  
索尔：“什么？”  
“啧…”  
洛基伸手不耐烦地去扒索尔的衣服，露出了里面的布丁和两张票，一把将布丁抽出，然后把邀请函摔在了索尔的脸上。他刚才吃饭的时候就看到他衣襟里露出来的布丁和两张彩色的纸了，大概想了想也知道怎么回事了，难怪一顿饭下来这人一直穿着外套也不嫌热。  
洛基：“蠢货。”  
索尔咧着嘴笑递上一把准备好的小勺子，说：“简说主办方特别邀请你了，她为了讨好你都去排队买限量布丁了…”  
对面洛基一脸不爽，撕布丁的动作却是小心翼翼的，接过勺子后挖了一小块送到嘴里，立即露出了无比享受的表情，连眼睛都眯起来了，让人不禁怀疑彩虹色的布丁真的是彩虹味道的吗。  
索尔只好转移话题，问：“简说你其实很喜欢北极星，是真的吗？”  
洛基也不抬眼：“不是。”说着继续低头挖布丁吃。  
索尔托着下巴，笑着伸手摸了一下洛基有点发红的耳垂，问：“今天感觉怎么样？”  
洛基吃完布丁，把盒子随手扔到床边的垃圾桶里，然后抽过一张门票放在床头柜上，这才转身回答：“你每天都问，每天的答案和前一天会有很多不同吗？”  
索尔点头。  
洛基叹了一口气，指了指窗户：“早上我看到他了，坐在那里看我吃的早饭。”

他说的人，是劳菲。   
幻觉在劳菲死后没有任何减弱，一直纠缠着洛基。 

洛基伸手抓了一把索尔的胡渣，下床拿了牙刷去厕所了。索尔便跟了过去。这家疗养院是奥丁的朋友介绍的，离市区远了点，但是环境很不错，对精神和心理方面疾病的人很有经验。哈迪医生虽然气洛基没有照顾好自己，但是他还是在给医院的介绍信里注明了画家是心理障碍而出现的幻觉，并不是精神方面导致的，这才让洛基避免了被当成精神分裂患者对待，活动也比较自由。  
索尔跟着站在厕所门口，看镜子里的洛基刷牙，满嘴泡沫，白色的灯光下画家眼下的阴影有点重。药物治疗让洛基更加疲惫，开始的两个星期他因为焦虑几乎没睡过好觉，幻觉折磨着他分不清现实和虚幻。  
索尔盯着镜子里洛基的脸，想象到那段时间画家憔悴的模样，不由得抿起了嘴。  
洛基吐了泡沫：“闭嘴。”  
索尔：“嗯？”  
洛基弯身漱口，起身用毛巾抹了把嘴角说：“算上今天，我这个星期只看到他三次，而今天已经是星期五了。”  
索尔：“哦。”  
洛基又用水抹了把脸，把自己擦干后抬手把毛巾绕道了索尔的脖子后面，凑近说：“艺术家，还进过精神病院，我真的太幸运了。”  
索尔：“你又没有疯！”他把湿毛巾挂在门后，帮画家关了灯，然后跟着洛基回到床边。  
他不喜欢洛基这么调侃自己。  
洛基钻进被子，靠在枕头上忍不住翘起了嘴角：“你确定？”  
索尔不想和他争论这件事，叹了口气说：“过几天你可以回家了，妈妈已经把你的圣诞礼物都准备好了。”  
洛基露出了满意的笑容。  
索尔有点羡慕：“她第一个想到的就是你！”  
洛基仰着下巴，颇有点炫耀的意思。索尔暗暗骂了一句——当然只有在心里，然后趴上去吻了洛基。画家刚刚刷过牙，嘴里是薄荷的味道，凉簌簌的。索尔的手托在洛基的后颈，用指腹磨蹭着洛基的耳根，这让画家很受用。  
确认恋爱关系后两个人也开始去摸索对方的喜好，他们开诚布公地谈过自己喜欢什么样的接吻方式，喜欢哪里被触摸，慢慢地他们便找到了怎么能够更加享受这关系里带来的亲密了，虽然偶尔画家的竞争心理作祟，两人又会回到比试谁能够憋气更久的幼稚阶段。  
这时，一阵哔哔声响起，两人结束了这个吻。索尔起身把外衣脱了挂在床边，然后去了厕所，刚刚关上门，看护士朱蒂就敲门进来了。  
洛基坐直身子接过看护人员手里的药吃下，其间两人闲聊了一下。  
朱蒂：“明天早上九点有一次催眠治疗，我会提早叫你。”  
洛基：“好的。”  
朱蒂：“这次的结果好的话，你就可以在24号那天出院啦！”她的年纪不大，是实习生，声音像铃铛一样轻快，天真地像刚刚跳下树的小麻雀，对什么都充满热心，很多病人都喜欢和她聊天，除了洛基。  
从上个星期第一次见到这位实习生开始，洛基就知道这是他不好应付的角色，所以不管小姑娘说什么，他都不会让话题延续下去。朱蒂则像是根本察觉不到自己被疏远了，照样乐呵呵地聊天。  
洛基瞄了眼自己脚边索尔扔下的外套：“这样最好不过了。”  
上个月他短时间出院过几天，结果很快就因为失眠焦虑又被送了回来。  
朱蒂：“索尔呢？刚刚听说他来给你送晚饭了。”  
洛基：“下楼买咖啡了。”  
朱蒂点点头：“真好，有个这么爱你的哥哥。”  
洛基：“…什么？”  
朱蒂笑起来，像朵花：“我就没有哥哥，那么帅，还那么温柔，太羡慕你了。”说着眼里都要放星星了。边说着，她接过空水杯说：“记得帮我和他打招呼哦！明天见！”  
洛基：“…”  
房间里很安静，直到水龙头声响了会儿，之后索尔打开厕所门，对上了洛基玩味的眼神。  
索尔：“怎么了？”  
洛基低笑了一声：“没怎么。”  
索尔：“…我刚刚吻太久了？”  
洛基翘着一边嘴角，微微地耸了耸肩，“没有啊，我觉得很好。”  
索尔放心了，坐到床边伸手去摸洛基的头，笑道：“我也这么觉得…”  
洛基任由他揉自己的头，忽的伸手抓住索尔的衣领拽到自己的面前，在他耳边轻笑道：“要不要继续啊，哥哥？”  
索尔像是被蛰到了一般腾得坐起来，一脸惊恐地看向画家，“你叫我什么？！”  
洛基笑起来，“那个新来的朱蒂说的，我们，是兄弟。”  
索然觉得自己最害怕的弗瑞嘉最期望的情境正在切实地发生。  
索尔：“别开玩笑了！我们怎么可能是兄弟！”  
洛基：“为什么不能。”  
索尔扑到洛基的面前：“你不觉得像…像…”  
洛基：“像什么？”  
索尔：“乱伦！”  
洛基笑得更开心了，伸手揉了一把索尔爬了胡渣的下巴：“你不觉得这更加刺激吗？”  
索尔：“…”  
晚上索尔又偷偷留在了洛基的房间，头几次被抓到过，但是之后索尔摸到了窍门，没有再被发现过。  
灯灭了，索尔和洛基躺在因为两人而显得狭小的床上，他的手臂环着画家，被子拉的高高的，把两个人卷在里面。洛基没有倦意，手指还在挠着索尔有些扎的下巴，他讨厌索尔留络腮胡的样子，那看上去像鸟窝，但是这种细密的长了两三天的小胡子却让他感到有趣，没事就喜欢用手揉揉蹭蹭，接吻时也会被扎到，怪痒的。  
索尔仰着下巴由着那只爪子在自己下巴乱挠，轻声问：“你觉得谁会的第一名？”  
洛基：“没有我，就是那个小子了。”  
索尔：“谁？”  
洛基：“那次晚会在背后说我坏话的那个。”  
索尔：“说你坏话…路易思？”  
洛基拍了一下索尔的下巴：“曼恩斯！”

哦，那个每次和洛基比赛都得第二的天才画手二号。

索尔忽的意识到什么，问：“你那天听到了？”  
洛基：“他就差别个话筒在领口了。”  
索尔嗤了一下鼻子：“我当时都想揍他一拳了。”  
洛基：“为什么，他哪里说错了？我临摹得不像吗？被识破了吗？没骗到钱吗？”  
索尔被问得哑口无言。  
洛基：“而且当时你算什么人？你有什么理由生气？”  
索尔觉得自己一口气上不来，正在不爽的时候，洛基忽然凑上来吻了他，随后戳了戳他的喉结：“我如果现在还在画，我有信心让梵高的向日葵都变成二十朵。”  
索尔低头：“所以原来是几朵？”  
洛基笑了两声，转身背对着索尔，后者便凑上去把他揽在怀里，紧紧贴着。洛基长吁了一口气，低声说：“下个星期，你来接我。”  
索尔：“当然。”  
洛基：“哎，决赛是最无聊的了。”  
索尔笑起来：“这是匿名的，你又不知道谁是曼恩斯。”  
洛基：“我知道。”  
索尔瞬间没了困意：“谁？哪个？”  
洛基：“那个傲慢又自我意识过剩的名字就是他。”  
索尔心想这不就是自己怀里的这位吗。  
结果他的腿被狠狠的踢了一脚：“  
洛基：“你想错了，不是我。”  
索尔只好忍痛问：“那是谁啊？”  
洛基：“就是耐克。”  
索尔：“为什么是球鞋？”  
洛基笑了一声，缩了缩脖子：“因为很符合他的性格。”  
索尔：“你很了解他吗？”  
洛基：“那么多年的比赛，至少要记住他的脸吧。”  
索尔：“…认识几年了？”  
洛基：“…我困了。”  
索尔：“洛基？”  
洛基：“睡觉，不然滚出去。”  
索尔：“…”

当晚索尔梦到了上百双球鞋和那个曼恩斯的脸，结果后来每次再见到到他时都会忍不住偷笑。

注：  
耐克或尼克-Nike：希腊神话中的胜利女神。  
耐克的设计师杰夫·约翰逊在1971年为新产品起名字的时候想到了这个代表胜利的女神，从此诞生了一个著名的体育品牌。


	30. Chapter 30

30 

介于索尔有留宿的【好习惯】，所以他头一天晚上就准备了洛基的衣服和行李箱，下了班就拖到了疗养院。第二天一醒把衣服装好了，拉着洛基就走。在楼层登记处签名后，他们和看护士们道谢告别，朱蒂猝不及防地抱了洛基，笑盈盈地说希望他一切都好，并且让索尔这个【大哥哥】好好照顾【可爱的弟弟】。  
索尔还在洛基和朱蒂拥抱的画面里没有回过神，就听到了这些让他做噩梦的词汇。洛基瞄过来的眼神里满是调笑，气的索尔直接一把拽过他低头吻了一口。这下朱蒂笑盈盈的模样不见了，却换成了一声轻喘。索尔以为自己听错了，肚子就挨了一下，洛基白了他一眼自顾朝电梯走。索尔捂着肚皮看向朱蒂，那小姑娘正捂着红红的脸满眼星星地看着他们，另外几位看护士们不管男女，都不约而同地露出慈祥的笑容。  
索尔张了张嘴，最后没憋出任何字，指了指电梯，得到所有人微笑的首肯后逃也似地跑了，结果被洛基的中指挡在了一步之遥的门外。叹了一口气，索尔转身爬楼梯去了。  
用最快的速度提着行李下楼，索尔在电梯门开前站在门口摆出个最灿烂的笑容迎接了洛基。画家一迈出来就踩了他一脚，自顾仰着脑袋朝大门走。索尔追上去，伸手揽住他的肩膀，帮他拽紧围巾，洛基倒也没有躲。事实上洛基倒想躲开骂他几句，但一迈出大门，温差就显现出来了。昨晚下了场雪，出了太阳，正是融化的时候，连空气都被抽走了温度，冻得人鼻尖发疼。他还没来得及张嘴就觉得自己已经满肚子冷风了，骂人的想法只好作罢。他把半张脸都缩进围巾，紧紧靠着索尔这个雪天只穿两层的怪物朝车子走去。  
索尔：“你先坐在里面，我把轮胎清理一下。”  
索尔把洛基塞进车子，打开了暖气，随手又关上门。洛基擦了擦满是水汽的车窗，外层结了一层冰，正因汽车发动的热量而慢慢融化。隔着水汽，他看到穿着棕色皮衣的索尔把行李放进后备箱，找了把小铲子，开始弯身把轮胎旁边结的冰凿开。本就是晴天，积的冰不多，他很快铲干净了一侧，跑到另一边又弯身凿起来。洛基趴在窗边——只是好奇——看着他时高时低的背，一声不吭。  
索尔结束后摸了一把额头的细汗，放好铲子就过来开门了，洛基见了坏心眼地上了车锁。索尔拽了拽车门，发现打不开，便低头敲了敲车窗，发现洛基正抬眼看他。  
索尔：“洛基？开门。”  
洛基放下车窗，索尔见了急忙道：“诶，别开窗，不然车里也冷了！”  
洛基翻了个白眼：“闭嘴。”  
说完他勾了勾手指，索尔见了靠近一些，嘴里还嘀咕着等会感冒了怎么办，结果就被他一把抓住了衣领。洛基使劲往下一拉，吻住了索尔的嘴。  
金发大个子的嘴巴很冰，唱起来就像夏天的第一口雪糕，带着冰粒子的粗糙。洛基伸着脖子，脑袋探出了车窗，露出了裹在围巾里的脖子，手别扭地拉着索尔的衣襟不放。索尔垂眼看到了，用空闲出来的嘴角模模糊糊地说：“你可别感冒了…”  
洛基移开一些，捏了一把他扎人的下巴：“知道了。”  
说完他缩回进去，把车窗也升了上去。索尔伸手又试了一下，发现可以开门了，便笑嘻嘻地钻进了车子。暖气还是很有用的，这没多会儿，车内就已经暖洋洋的了。一坐下，索尔把双手放在车暖前烘了烘，然后一把抓过洛基的双手拢在手心捂着哈气。刚刚也就探出去那么一会儿，画家的手指已经冻得像冷藏柜里的鸡爪了，回味着刚刚的吻，索尔一边偷笑一边瞧他，满肚子都是糖水。  
“啧…”  
洛基皱着眉头手又抽不回来，只好低头，结果看到了索尔湿了一半的鞋尖。索尔把洛基的手捏软了，在手里揉舒服了才肯放开。这下洛基反而不把手抽回去了，摊在索尔掌中，一动不动。索尔抬头看了他一眼，洛基正垂着眼，盯着被索尔发红的手掌稍稍包裹的自己的手，不知道在想什么。  
索尔：“嘿，怎么了？”  
洛基抬起眉毛，抬眼看向索尔的双眸，蓝色的眼瞳里映照的都是他。  
洛基嘀咕着：“你为什么要我在一起…”  
索尔楞了一下。  
洛基抽回手，转身系好安全带，说：“回去。”  
索尔也不知道他在想什么，笑着应了声，发动了车子。

去会场前两人还得换身衣服，幸好有简和希芙，两人昨天已经把他们的西服送去干洗，一早就给他们送到家里了。索尔拎着行李走在前面，先打开了门,跟在后面的画家低声揶揄着：“我两个月没回来，这都快成你的领地了吧。”  
索尔哈哈笑了两声，随手带上了门。洛基看了一圈起居室，好吧，两个月都快让他忘记自己的家早就摆脱垃圾场了，他花了三秒钟把曾经满地的纸团和颜料罐的画面删除，然后蹬蹬蹬上了楼。  
索尔正在开行李，问了声：“去哪儿？”  
洛基：“天堂。”  
索尔摇摇头，心情不错地把衣服送进洗衣机，收好行李箱，正巧收到了简的短信。  
简：【到家了吗？】  
索尔：【刚刚到。】  
简：【别迟到了，衣服已经放在沙发上了。主办方从早上就一直在问我关于洛基的事，我都快疯了。】  
索尔看了眼时间：【很抱歉听到这个，放心吧，我们不会迟到的。】  
简：【真的吗？】  
索尔：【我保证，除非我们都睡着了，还忘记订闹钟。】  
简：【太棒了！（欢呼表情）。我们一会儿见！】  
索尔：【一会儿见。】

放下手机，索尔提起还裹着干洗店塑料袋的西服小跑着上了楼。  
直径来到画家的房间，把他的西服从袋子里拿出来摊在床上，离开时索尔故意用力地敲了几下传出哗哗水声的门，浴室里立即传来了洛基的脏话。吐着舌头得逞地笑几声，索尔回房换上了西装——还是洛基给他选的那套，说实话，索尔本人也特别满意镜子里的自己。  
稍稍有点自恋起来，他伸手打理了一下头发，换上皮鞋，索尔一边整理袖口一边朝画家的房间走去。  
“洛基，你好了吗？”  
一边问一边系着袖扣，索尔推开虚掩的门，水声已经停了，房间里有着一股淡淡的沐浴露的香味。  
洛基：“差不多。”  
索尔咬着牙系好对他的手指来说过小的扣子，抬头道：“刚刚简给我发短信了，叫我们别迟到…”

索尔闭上了嘴。

他看到洛基正坐在床角，浑身上下只有一件白衬衫。因洗澡而浸湿的发丝滴下了水珠，濡湿了白色的衬衫。水珠滚过他被烫红的脖子，划过同样发红的锁骨，没入了胸口。  
索尔可笑的发觉自己的第一个想法是疗养院的两个月让他恢复得不错，衬衫总算不像挂在他肩上的了。这么想着，索尔走过去，站在洛基面前居高临下地看着他，后者抬着头，双眼中透着挑衅，故意问出一句：“怎么了？”  
索尔深吸了一口气：“你在干什么？”  
洛基翘着一边嘴角，双手撑在身体两边，歪着头，一幅事不关己的模样：“穿衣服。”  
索尔看到了他只系了一半故意大敞的衣襟里的深度，光裸的双腿随意摆着，仿佛此时半裸的不是他。  
索尔：“我知道你在干什么，简会生气的。”  
洛基耸耸肩：“我真的在意吗？”  
索尔闭了闭眼，再次深吸了一口气。盯着洛基几秒钟，索尔投降，弯身去吻他。  
画家浑身都泛着沐浴露的香味，带着青草的气息钻进索尔的鼻子。洛基撑着身子，依旧维持着这个姿势，闭着眼仰头让索尔吻他。这个吻绵长且深入，等到结束时两人都有了反应。索尔叹了一口气，看了眼洛基被衣摆稍稍掩住的下身，用沙哑的嗓音说：“你故意的…”  
洛基轻笑了一声，伸手去解自己胸口的几个衣扣，一个接着一个，随手一拉，胸前大开，把一切展露在索尔眼前，笑道：“两个月，你不是早就憋得难受了吗？”  
索尔摇摇头，嗤笑了一声。

这是事实。  
两人都是。

索尔脱掉自己的外套欺身而去。  
他们吻得激烈，进攻着，谁也不认输。洛基拽着索尔的脖子朝后挪去，那被熨好的西服就这么被踢到了地上。索尔紧随着他爬上了床，他们不间断地吻着，品尝着对方的味道，呼吸交融，直到两人都喘息出声。洛基扯了一把索尔的衣服，不满地骂了一句：“脱掉！”  
索尔支起身子把才穿上没有十分钟的衣服脱了，拔掉洛基挂到手臂上的衬衫，等他再次压回画家身上时，两人都用力地抱住了对方。这是他们确认关系后第一次真正意义上的赤诚相对。他们胸口紧贴着，都感受到了对方飞速的心跳，索尔看着他，双眸中有一团火在蓝色的海中燃烧。  
索尔：“洛基…”  
他低声唤了一句，再次吻住了画家。索尔的一手扶着洛基的脸，一手在他的身上游离，洛基闭着眼睛，环着他的脖子吻他，让自己完全沉入这个人的爱抚。他的双腿绕上了索尔的膝弯，让自己的下身与他相蹭，仅仅如此，两人已忍不住呻吟出声。  
空气燃烧起来，动作也随之焦急，身体回忆着第一次相遇时的情欲并与此时重合，如滔天巨浪般猛烈地席卷而来。他们在床上翻滚追逐，用双手抚慰着对方，从对方的口中汲取空气，此时连前戏也变得漫长。他们急不可耐地相互挤压着，摩挲着，直到真正的交合，低沉的呻吟带着满足从两人的口中漏出。  
洛基紧抓着索尔的背，身体的充盈让他颤抖。他恶魔一般在索尔的耳边低语，双腿勾着他的腿根，像是在催促，而他自然到了回应。索尔的动作从缓慢变得急切，他的背脊起伏，充满着侵略的欲望，这是洛基要的，所以他给予了。  
呻吟开始变得有节奏，开始的低沉变得更加高亮，一下接着一下，一声高过一声，床铺在这猛烈的动作中开始摇晃。  
世界混乱起来，像是在火焰上舞蹈，如在海浪中翻腾，一切都变得模糊了。欲望在这房间里成了主宰，他们被奴役着，任其占据理智，肆意释放…

简站在台下，看着曼恩斯上台领奖，再次打了电话，但依旧没有人接。主办方投过来的眼神让她希望自己能马上神隐。  
希芙：“怎么了？还没人接吗？”  
简：“没有。”她按着额头，躲避主办方们的眼神：“索尔说过除非他们睡着了，是不会迟到的…”  
希芙扬了一边眉毛，说：“真的？他真的这么说了？”  
简捏着手机点头。  
希芙想到那个黑头发恶魔的笑脸，一幅了然的表情，“那就说得通了。”

索尔和洛基两人下楼的时候已经快傍晚了。  
他们滚了一个下午，等到回过神看时间时，索尔才急着把快累睡着的洛基从床上捞起来。两人一起清洗了一番，索尔拿了些衣物后就把画家往楼下拉。弗瑞嘉可是准备了晚饭等着的。  
比起索尔一脸的春光灿烂，洛基的脸黑的快像鞋底了。他真的很想缝上自己的嘴，就因为当初那句【你是我遇见最好的】，这个金发的蠢货就像是要证明什么一样抱着他折腾了一个下午，最最可恨的，居然只有自己腰腿酸的像散架一样。  
扶着腰，洛基伸手用力地戳了一下索尔的腰窝，换来的就是他被挠痒痒反应和一句：“别闹了，上车。”  
“啧…”洛基白了他一眼，钻进了副驾驶，索尔则贴心地帮他系上了安全带后关门。好吧，介于自己的确也很享受，洛基决定缝嘴巴的事可以再等等。

索尔为洛基关上门，低头看了眼手机，这才发现里面是十几条简的短信和来电显示，索尔心里暗暗地说了声对不起。看了眼低头养神的洛基，索尔发觉这个人就是不愿意去颁奖典礼才故意这么做的。

这时希芙来了信息。  
希芙：【假期回来后想想怎么赔罪。】  
索尔立即回复：【知道了。帮我说声对不起。】  
希芙：【道歉有用的话，你可以试试。】  
索尔突然浑身一颤：【礼物？】  
希芙：【你觉得我会让她收异性的礼物吗?】  
索尔：【哦…抱歉。】他想了想，笑着打下一句话：【给你一张签名。】  
希芙：【不行。】  
索尔：【两张。】  
希芙：【成交。】  
索尔：【圣诞快乐。】  
希芙：【圣诞快乐。】

开车上路，冬季的天黑的很快，才不过半个小时，便已经暗下来了。路灯开始点亮了，圣诞彩灯挂满了两侧的树木，交相辉映。商店都在关门了，车不少，来往的行人步伐匆匆，都是和他们一样往家赶的。索尔按着方向盘，为了洛基休息得舒服些，他打开了广播放音乐，电台适时地播放着圣诞节相关的曲子。

男歌手略带沙哑的低沉嗓音吟唱着，将归家人的期许一点一点诉说。

*…圣诞节到了，我开车回家，迫不及待地想要与他们相见…  
…直行而下，如此遥远，但我会在那里，唱着这首歌，好消磨这时光…*

车内变得很静，只有这歌声随着时间慢慢地流逝。洛基看着前方，手揣在大衣口袋里捏着手机。刚刚他收到了短信，来自于弗瑞嘉：  
【等你回来。】

洛基：“索尔，今晚会有什么吃的？”  
他问完就后悔了。  
索尔因这个问题而感到奇怪，介于平日里提起吃的人都是他。但是他转头看了洛基一眼，发觉这人居然把脸埋进围巾觉得不好意思了。  
索尔吸了一口气，打着方向盘，慢悠悠地回答着：“妈妈说她准备了烤鸡，南瓜派，爸爸熏了香肠，是他特地腌制的，听说味道正好…”

*…我开车回家过圣诞节，或许需要一些时间，但我终会到达…*

“…哦，对了，还有蛋挞，妈妈新学的口味，加了樱桃和杏仁。当然了，还有你喜欢的布丁，妈妈专门买了圣诞树模样的杯子，这个是秘密，你可别说漏嘴了…”

索尔一点点罗列着今晚的菜单，从主食到甜点，从配菜到饮料，然后是餐桌会有的烛台，窗户上会有的装饰，包括壁炉旁那棵圣诞树的模样。一点一点，直到洛基能够在脑海里临摹出一切，直到停车。  
天空飘起了雪花。  
索尔熄了火，转头看洛基，他正看着前方的小屋子。窗户映着好看的圣诞灯，像一串串淡黄色的花。房子的门廊点着灯，照亮了门脚的几盆三色堇，虽然看不清，但洛基知道前门口的铁门外会有一个木牌，上面有用画笔手写的紫色的户主名字。  
索尔下车，拿了行李，然后为洛基开了车门，伸手笑说：“回家了。”  
洛基犹豫了一下，然后抬手拉住了他，两人一起朝那小屋走去。  
耳中回荡着那男歌手的声音，充满磁性。洛基看到了那小屋的灯光照不到的角落里站着一个模糊的黑影，抬手指着自己笑。

但他不再彷徨。

洛基站在门前，抬手放在门铃上，索尔的掌心很暖，像拥有了太阳。

他知道，等他按下门铃时，他会看到弗瑞嘉的笑容，他会收到一个温暖的拥抱；他会听到奥丁迎他们进门的声音，他的手会小心地拍拍他的肩头，让他们赶紧洗手吃饭；他知道，他会看到准备好的一桌子晚餐，会有温暖的壁炉，会有好看的圣诞树，身边，还会有索尔。

一切，都刚刚好。

全文完。

*Chris Rea 的 Driving home for Christmas.


End file.
